To Stay Alive
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Positive AU! Penyakit aneh melanda Shigasina. Irvin akan mengusahakan apapun untuk mencari obat bagi ras manusia dibantu Rivaille dan Hanji. Sayangnya sumber zat obat itu berwujud pemuda manis dari garis keturunan serigala. Rivaille harus menjaga sang serigala tetap hidup sampai Hanji menemukan cara yang paling tepat menangani wabah. Tapi kelompok serigala juga tidak akan diam saja
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**To Stay Alive**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah karya Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**(Kalau punya saya isinya antara Rivaille nyerang Eren atau sebaliknya *digampar*)**

**1****st**** wall: Prisoner**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kaki pemuda berambut coklat itu berlari secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli bahwa tanah yang diinjaknya sudah dilapisi salju tipis yang dinginnya terasa begitu menusuk kulit sampai ke tulangnya. Lapisan salju yang awalnya sempurna tanpa cela itu hancur sudah kesempurnaanya ketika langkah-langkah panjang dan terburu-buru pemuda itu menapakinya.

Cepat! Lebih cepat!

Lebih cepat lagi!

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa dingin dan kebekuan yang mulai menggerayangi kedua kaki telanjangnya yang hanya terbalut celana selutut coklat yang sudah lusuh dan kotor. Pemuda itu sempat merasakan kedua kakinya nyaris lumpuh karena dingin yang menyerang. Namun begitu, ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan agar kecepatan larinya tidak menurun sedikitpun.

Persetan! Siapa peduli dengan temperatur jika sudah dalam keadaan terdesak? Siapa yang punya waktu untuk berkhayal membayangkan diri bersantai-santai di depan perapian dengan segelas cokelat hangat di saat kita tahu bahwa ada seseorang dengan intensi yang lebih buruk dari sekedar membunuh sedang mengejarmu dalam jarak yang tak sedemikian jauhnya?

Bunyi-bunyi dari suara derap kuda tunggangan para pengejarnya yang terasa semakin mendekat membuatnya semakin panik. Dia akan tertangkap!

Oh, Tuhan! Apapun! Tolong! Apapun asal jangan hal yang satu itu! Dia tidak mau tertangkap!

Dia mempercepat larinya—berusaha memperlebar jarak antara dirinya dan pengejar yang tentunya ngotot sekali untuk mendapatkannya hidup-hidup. Dan karena dia sendiri tidak ingin mati, ide bunuh diri untuk mengakhiri kejar-kejaran sialan ini bukan ide yang bagus sama sekali.

Terlambat.

Kondisinya sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Ia yakin ia salah satu pelari tercepat di kalangan werewolf—bahkan ayahnya mengakui itu—tapi di kondisi penuh luka dan kekurangan darah seperti ini, dia hanya manusia yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Mungkin ia akan lebih kuat jika saja saat ini malam hari dan ada bulan purnama.

"Permainan berakhir…"

Suara dingin yang pemuda itu sudah sangat kenali bisa ia tangkap dengan pendengarannya yang tajam, sedetik—hanya sedetik—sebelum seseorang muncul dari balik punggungnya dan menyergapnya. Memaksanya untuk mendarat dengan wajahnya ke tanah bersalju.

"Akh!"

"Eren… Seberapa naif dirimu hah? Mencoba lari dari kami… Lari dariku," pemuda berambut hitam gagak yang kini menginjak punggungnya dengan pongah berkata dengan ekspresi datar yang tampak kesal. Jubah musim dinginnya yang mencapai mata kaki berwarna hijau gelap dengan sulaman lambang kebanggaan organisasinya, mengesankan betapa pemilik ekspresi datar itu memerhatikan aspek-aspek keindahan dan elegansi serta loyalitas pada komunitasnya; demikian kontras dengan keadaan sang 'korban' yang lusuh dan kotor—dan ia masih berusaha meronta lepas. "Jangan menambah pekerjaanku hanya karena kebodohanmu…"

"Ukh… Rivaille…"

Rivaille menatap kedua mata dari pemuda di bawah kakinya itu dengan tatapan datar. Kemarahan yang ditunjukan sang pemuda serigala sama sekali tidak membuatnya goyah ataupun takut. Mata hijau kebiruan itu memandangnya ganas dan benci. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berdaya di bawah kuasa sang pemilik manik obsidian.

Eren memaki dalam hatinya.

Sial! Andaikan ia punya lebih banyak tenaga saat ini!

"Korporal Rivaille!"

Sesosok lain yang Eren kenali sebagai Jean Kirschtein—salah satu bawahan setia Rivaille muncul mengekor di belakang Rivaille bersama sosok penjaga yang ia kenali bernama Reiner Brauhn, Marco Bodt, dan Bertholt Fubar; trio penjaga yang sudah memuakannya. Sudah susah-susah Eren melepaskan diri dari mereka, akhirnya ia harus kembali bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Sial! SIAL SEKALI!

"Borgol, Kirchstein…" Perintah Rivaille adalah absolut. Tidak ada yang menentangnya ataupun merasa dia sok jago dengan gaya bicaranya itu. "Yang perak… kau tahu dasar-dasar menangani werewolf, bukan?"

"Ah…"

"Atau aku perlu mengirimmu untuk kembali ke akademi untuk belajar lagi dengan Mr. Shadis?" tanya Rivaille dingin. Mood-nya sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Dipanggil untuk tugas dadakan oleh Irvin di sela-sela waktu liburnya membuatnya kesal. Yang dia pikirkan pertama kali saat dia menerima tugas ini adalah: 'Orang tolol mana yang membiarkan tangkapan yang sudah jelas-jelas masuk penjara lepas begitu saja?'.

Di belakang Jean, Bertholt dan Reiner sempat bertukar pandang was-was sebelum turun dari kuda mereka. Mereka yang tadinya bertugas menjaga penjara—atau lebih tepat disebut kandang—Eren, sebelum pergantian penjaga ke kelompok Jean dan Marco. Mereka berempat terdakwa bersalah di sini. Jika bahan penelitian Hanji dan Irvin ini sukses melarikan diri… entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berempat. Sedikit banyak mereka bersyukur Irvin mengambil langkah cepat dengan mengirim kru terbaik yang ia punya, Rivaille.

"Tidak, sir. Aku mengerti…" ujar Jean pelan sambil menyerahkan sebentuk borgol dari perak murni pada Rivaille yang dengan cekatan langsung memasangkannya pada pergelangan tangan Eren; mengunci pergerakan pemuda serigala itu supaya dia tidak leluasa bergerak.

"Reiner, mana obatnya?" tanya Rivaille lagi setelah selesai dengan borgolnya. Mata Eren terbelalak mendengar kata 'obat' meluncur dari bibir Rivaille.

"Ini, sir…" Dengan cekatan dan sigap Reiner mengambil sebuah kotak kayu dari kantong perlengkapan yang dipasangkan pada kudanya dan menyerahkannya dalam kondisi terbuka di hadapan Rivaille. Di dalam kotak itu ada sebotol ampul yang sudah sangat Eren hafal bentuk botol serta kegunaanya dan alat injeksi yang masih baru dan steril diletakan dengan apik di kotak dengan desain khusus untuk penyimpanan benda-benda tersebut agar tidak pecah dan rusak.

"…Jangan…"

"Di sini kau tidak punya hak menolak, Eren…" Rivaille berkata tanpa menatap Eren dan dengan sangat kasual, ia meraih botol ampul dan alat injeksi itu untuk kemudian memindahkan sebagian isi ampul itu ke dalam tabung injeksi dengan gestur yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal tersebut ratusan kali.

"…Riva…ille… Aku…" Eren meringis saat jarum tipis yang juga terbuat dari perak itu menusuk kulit lengannya. Perak sialan. Bahkan di saat isi ampul yang adalah cairan berwarna kemerahan gelap yang kini berada di dalam tabung alat injeksi itu belum masuk ke tubuhnya saja, Eren sudah bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan panas dari luka kecil dari ujung jarum itu membuat kulitnya perih dan sakit.

Saat akhirnya cairan dalam tabung itu berpindah ke dalam pembuluh darahnya, Eren merasakan sensasi pusing luar biasa. Sakit kepala dan kesemutan hebat menguasai tubuhnya. Ia buta dan lumpuh untuk sesaat. Hanya telinga dan penciumannya yang kini bisa ia andalkan untuk menganalisa situasi.

"Bantu aku bawa dia ke atas kudaku…"

Suara Rivaille. Dingin dan absolut—khas Rivaille. Eren mendengus sambil menahan pusing dan berusaha mengerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan akses penglihatan. Percuma saja. Obat itu benar-benar melumpuhkan syarafnya.

"Tapi, sir…"

"Kau tidak memintaku mempercayakannya pada penjaga yang tidak kompeten kan… Reiner?"

.

.

Irvin menatap puas dari balik jendela di ruang kerjanya saat kedua matanya mendapatkan sosok-sosok prajuritnya kembali di atas kuda mereka. Berkuda dengan gagah di barisan terdepan, Rivaille dengan kuda hitamnya dan—tentu saja—sesosok pemuda yang baru saja lepas dari penjara yang dibuat Irvin pagi ini dalam dekapan Rivaille.

"Mereka sudah kembali, eh? Cepat juga…"

"Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan yang kurang dari ini jika aku mengirim Rivaille, Hanji. Kau tahu itu…" Irvin membalas kata-kata wanita berjas putih yang tahu-tahu sudah bergabung di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang mereka sudah pulang, kau bisa kembali bekerja…"

Hanji mencibir pelan. "Belum bisa~ Aku membutuhkan Eren dalam keadaan prima. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko ia mati karena aku terlalu banyak mengambil darahnya… Aku sangat menyayangakan kehilangan werewolf kita sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi tenang saja, sir. Persediaan obat untuk Christa masih banyak untuk dua minggu ke depan. Kita bisa memulihkan kondisnya dalam waktu tersebut…"

Irvin hanya mengedikan kepalanya. Ia bukan ahli masalah obat—dan racun—seperti Hanji. Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu pengobatan Christa—adik semata wayangnya—hanyalah membantu menangkap sumber dari zat utama yang digunakan Hanji untuk membuat obatnya. Darah werewolf.

"Tapi sebentar lagi pasti Mr. Dot Pixis akan meminta kita menyediakan obat untuk seluruh Shiganshina… Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menduplikasi substansi unik dalam DNA Eren untuk bisa membuat obat lebih banyak…" ujar Hanji sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sayang sekali kita baru bisa menangkap satu werewolf saja, Irvin… "

"Aku akan memikirkan cara mencapai kota para werewolf itu, Hanji. Tentu saja aku juga akan mencari alasan untuk mengulur waktu pemberian obat secara masal kepada Mr. Dot Pixis."

"Tapi…"

"Kau fokus pada pengobatan Christa saja. Untuk itulah aku memperkerjakanmu, Hanji…" ujar Irvin tenang sambil melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia harus menemui Rivaille dan mungkin mendengarkan korporal mungil itu mengeluh dan protes sebentar. Yah, bukannya Irvin keberatan. Bagaimanapun salahnya juga memanggil Rivaille di hari cutinya hanya untuk membereskan masalah kelalaian para penjaganya.

Sesuai dugaan Irvin, Rivaille masuk ke pintu dengan gerutuan pelan di bibirnya sementara Jean mengikutinya di belakang sambil memapah tubuh Eren dibantu Marco. Irvin, diikuti Hanji, menuruni tangga satu persatu sambil melambai pelan saat empat bawahan Rivaille itu menangguk dan memberinya salam hormat.

"Kerja bagus, Rivaille…"

"Kau akan membayar ekstra untuk ini, Irvin…" sahut Rivaille tak acuh. Dengan santai ia mendaratkan tubuhnya ke sofa beludru di ruang tamu Irvin yang mewah. Irvin dengan ekspresi tenang tanpa riak emosi sedikitpun hanya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Rivaille sementara Hanji mengambil kursi di _single sofa_ di dekat Rivaille.

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaan adikmu, Irvin?"

"Christa baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah membawa Eren kembali ke sini, Rivaille…"

"Maaf, kalau aku boleh menyela sebentar saja…" Hanji tiba-tiba angkat suara. Spontan ia mendapatkan atensi penuh baik dari Irvin maupun Rivaille. Hanji mengeluarkan buku catatan lusuh bersampul cokelat dari balik jas kerjanya. Irvin maupun Rivaille bertukar pandang. Irvin dengan ekspresi ingin tahu, sementara Rivaille dengen ekspresi agak terganggu. Dia punya firasat buruk untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Bisa aku minta tolong sekali lagi padamu, Rivaille?"

"Apa?"

"Temui aku di sel Eren, dua jam lagi. Saat dia sudah sadar nanti…"

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan idemu ini, Hanji?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Irvin. Rivaille adalah prajuritmu yang terkuat. Tenang saja~"

"Dia tidak akan suka dengan rencana ini…"

"Makanya jangan diberitahu dulu. Biarkan dia tahu sendiri…"

.

.

Rivaille berjalan mengikuti Hanji menuruni tangga ke ruang penyekapan bawah tanah di rumah Irvin—tempat di mana Eren ditahan. Marco dan Jean langsung berdiri dan memberi salam penghormatan pada Hanji dan Rivaille ketika keduanya sudah tiba di depan sel dimana Eren ditahan.

"Yo~ Bagaimana kabar serigala coklatku, Eren?" tanya Hanji dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat Rivaille sebal sementara Jean dan Marco bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"Tampaknya dia baru saja sadar dari efek obat pelumpuh hasil temuan anda, Miss…" jelas Jean. Pendapat Jean diperkuat dengan erangan pelan Eren yang tertahan. Geraman rendah dan bunyi rantai perak panjang yang bergemerincing pelan juga menandakan pemuda itu mulai mendapatkan kembali kendali atas tubuhnya, walau belum sepenuhnya.

"Hm…" Hanji memerhatikan Eren yang kini terbaring lemah di lantai selnya. Kedua tangannya terikat rantai panjang yang ujung-ujung rantainya terikat kuat juga dengan dinding sel.

Rantai yang ditanam di kokohnya dinding penjara. Irvin punya cara baru untuk menjaga serigalanya agar tak lepas sepertinya. Pengalaman mengajarkan bahwa borgol perak kecil dan sel yang kelewat nyaman tidak cukup menjaga si pemuda serigala. Mereka dulu terlalu naïf. Dan karena tidak ada yang mau peristiwa tersebut berulang, ini cara terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Miss! Apa yang—?" Marco menjerit tertahan ketika Hanji serta merta merebut serangkaian kunci sel yang dipegangnya dan juga mengambil sebuah pisau perak—yang sebenarnya milik Jean—dari meja Jean dan Marco.

"Tenang saja~"

Hanji melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri ke dalam sel menghampiri Eren yang masih mengerang lemah. Diberikannya isyarat supaya Rivaille mengikutinya. Si Korporal raven itu mengikutinya walau masih belum sepenuhnya memahami maksud Hanji membawanya ke sini.

"Aduh, kau kesakitan ya, Eren…" ucap Hanji iba sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Eren. "Dan kau pasti lapar kan…"

"Bukan urusanmu dia lapar atau tidak Hanji. Werewolf seperti dia… diberi tikus hidup tiga kali sehari saja juga sudah cukup…"

"Kasar sekali, Rivaille…" tegur Hanji tidak setuju. Sang profesor muda mendengus pelan sebelum perlahan mendekati Eren dan melepas salah satu rantai di tangannya. Marco dan Jean tercengang melihat aksi sang profesor. Jangan katakan habis ini mereka harus kejar-kejaran lagi dengan Eren jika pemuda itu kabur.

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi—bingung. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Nah sini, Rivaille, sekarang giliranmu membantuku…" Hanji menyuruh Rivaille mendekat dan berlutut di sampingnya. Hanji menggenggam pisau perak Jean dengan satu tangannya.

Sekejap. Hanya sekejap Rivaille melonggarkan pertahannya.

_Crang!_

Sebelah borgol yang sudah dilepaskan dari tangan Eren kini berpindah ke pergelangan tangan Rivaille. Belum beres keterkejutan sang korporal, Hanji sudah mengambil langkah berikutnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu. Jelas sekali semua ini sangat terencana.

_Shaats!_

Pisau yang semulai Rivaille kira akan dipakai untuk membantu hanji mengambil sampel darah atau daging Eren—mungkin, siapa bisa menebak isi pikiran Hanji?—kini sudah melukai bahu Rivaille.

"Apa-apaan…?"

_Hanji sialan!_ Rivaille mencaci dalam pikirannya. Hanji hanya tersenyum sebelum menghempaskan tubuh lunglai Eren ke pelukan Rivaille yang segera menahan supaya mereka berdua tidak jatuh bersama-sama. Berat tubuh Eren membuat Rivaille limbung. Jatuh terduduk dengan punggung membentur tembok sementara si pemuda serigala yang dalam keadaan kotor itu ada di pelukannya sama sekali bukan kondisi yang pernah Rivaille bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Nah, Aku akan kembali… kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi . Selamat makan, Eren~ "

"Apa?!"

Dengan santai, Hanji keluar sel dan mengunci gerbang tersebut dari luar. Sambil memutar-mutar rangkaian kunci di jari telunjuknya, Hanji menyuruh Marco dan Jean yang kebingungan untuk mengikutinya naik ke atas. "Tenang saja. Aku yang akan bilang ke Irvin" adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa ditangkap pendengaran Rivaille.

Suara langkah-langkah terdengar kaki menjauh sampai akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Rivaille memaki pelan.

"Nngh…" Geraman rendah dan pergerakan sang pemuda serigala dalam dekapannya mengalihkan perhatian Rivaille. Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rivaille. Orbs hijau kebiruan dengan tatapan nanar itu bertubrukan dengan Obsidian yang membalasnya dengan datar. Rivaille tertegun sejenak.

Sejak kapan kedua bola mata itu demikian seduktif?

Dengan tiba-tiba, Eren mendorong bahu Rivaille dengan tenaga yang sebenernya bisa dikatakan lemah. Rivaille bisa saja melepaskan diri dengan mudah jika saja saat itu ia bisa memanggil sedikit kesadarannya untuk mengalihkan matanya agar tidak berhadapan dengan dua pasang iris milik pemuda serigala di depannya.

Eren mendekatkan bibirnya pada luka di bahu Rivaille dan mencicipi darah sang korporal dengan khidmat. Rivaille tersentak. Rupanya hal ini yang dimaksud Hanji dengan 'Selamat makan, Eren' tadi. Rivaille mencoba mendorong bahu Eren agar pemuda itu menyingkir darinya. Tetapi dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan dikuasai insting sebagai mahkluk hidup untuk makan, Eren sama sekali tidak mudah disingkirkan. Didorong instingnya sebagai predator alami, Eren membanting tubuh si korporal raven yang lebih kecil darinya ke samping sampai akhirnya Rivaille terbaring di bawahnya dengan keras.

"Aw!" Rivaille mengaduh pelan saat merasakan belakang kepalanya membentur lantai penjara yang keras. Eren kini menapaki jalannya untuk makan dengan leluasa. Menindih Rivaille di bawahnya agar si korporal yang lebih kecil darinya tidak bisa berdiri, Eren dengan beringasan menancapakan gigi-giginya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Rivaille.

Darah Rivaille begitu segar dan hangat. Eren merasakan euforia yang begitu hebat saat darah sang korporal melewati kerongkongannya, meninggalkan jejak manis di lidahnya. Rivaille meringis menahan sakit yang sangat ketika dua taring serigala di atasnya melubangi kulit lehernya dan melukai arteri-nya. Eren menekan bahu Rivaille sekuat tenaga, tidak ingin diganggu dalam acara makannya yang luar biasa setelah beberapa hari ini hanya mendapatkan makanan-makanan manusia yang tidak membantunya membentuk sel darah baru dalam tubuhnya.

_Sial! Hanji sialan!_

Rivaille berontak sekuat yang ia bisa. _Hell! _Dia tidak akan begitu saja menyerah dalam kondisi pasrah begini.

Saat Eren melepaskannya sebentar dan mengangkat bibirnya dari luka di lehernya, Rivalle memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk meninju sisi kepala Eren. Membuatnya limbung ke samping sehingga Rivaille bisa melepaskan diri dari tindihan Eren. Rupanya, tinju Rivaille agak kelewatan. Dia tidak akurat dalam mengukur kekuatannya. Eren kembali dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima tinju Rivaille, ia terkapar lemah di tanah.

"Cih…" Rivaille mendecih pelan sebelum mendengus kesal. Tangannya memeriksa luka di lehernya yang berdarah. Darahnya banyak juga, sepertinya ketajaman taring-taring para manusia serigala bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan sekalipun mereka sedang tidak bertransformasi dalam wujud serigala.

Mungkin waktu ia bisa melepaskan diri sesuai dengan perkiraan _timing_ Hanji. Sesaat setelah Rivaille bisa duduk dengan nafas masih terengah-engah—lelah setelah melakukan perlawanan pada Eren, Hanji datang dengan wajah ceria. Jean dan Marco yang mengikutinya di belakang terbelalak melihat kondisi atasan mereka yang berdarah-darah di dalam penjara sementara si pemuda serigala sudah kembali pingsan terkapar di lantai.

"Ah, sudah selesai ya?" Hanji dengan bersemangat membuka kunci sel dan menghampiri Rivaille. Dengan cekatan wanita berkacamata itu membukakan rantai tangan dari Rivaille dan memakaikannya kembali pada Eren.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Hanji? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Obati dulu lehermu, Rivaille. Aku punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan, tenang saja~"

.

.

.

Irvin sedang menunggui Christa sambil bercakap-cakap dengan adiknya itu ketika Rivaille masuk ke kamar Christa tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Mata Christa terbelalak menyaksikan Rivaille masuk hanya dengan baju masih berdarah-darah. Hanji sudah merawat lukanya tapi Rivaille belum sempat mencari baju ganti untuknya. Dan dia menolak meminjam pakaian Irvin yang jelas akan longgar sekali di tubuhnya.

"Sir Rivaille…" seru Christa tertahan. Kaget melihat bebatan perban di leher sang korporal.

"Ah, Rivaille…"

"Irvin. Kita perlu bicara. Aku, kau, dan Hanji…"

Irvin mengecup dahi Christa dan menepuk kepala adiknya itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan menemui Hanji dan Rivaille yang sudah menungguinya di luar kamar Christa. Hanji memberikan cengiran kecil sementara Rivaille tampak gusar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Irvin dengan nada sabar.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan pada Rivaille bahwa sistem tubuh Eren tidak memungkinkan dia meregenerasi sel darah yang hilang dengan sendirinya…" potong Hanji cepat sebelum Rivaille mulai berbicara.

"Itu kan baru hipotesamu, Hanji…" Rivaille meliriknya kesal.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Lima werewolf kita sudah mati karena aku mengambil darah mereka terus menerus tanpa tahu sistem tubuh mereka sedikit berbeda…"

"Tapi mengumpankanku pada pemuda serigala itu bagian eksperimen kan, brengsek? Untuk membuktikan asumsi gilamu bahwa mereka bisa mengaktifkan sistem regenerasi mereka yang hebat itu di dalam tubuh mereka sendiri jika mendapatkan stimulan yang sesuai?!"

Hanji sudah menganalisis kondisi lima werewolf mereka yang mati sebelumnya. Semua mati kehabisan darah dan itu membuatnya tak habis pikir. Para werewolf itu menunjukan kemampuan regenerasi yang luar biasa dalam menyembuhkan luka. Namun nyatanya mereka mati karena ketidakmampuan sel tubuh mereka mengaktifkan sistem pembentukan sel darah baru di dalam tubuh mereka. Irvin sudah berulang kali mendengar ini.

Tapi memang, ia sendiri merasa bersalah karena ikut mendukung rencana Hanji membuktikan hipotesanya bahwa werewolf selama ini membutuhkan asupan darah dari mahkluk hidup lain untuk menggantikan sel darah yang hilang.

"Dan aku benar. Toh kau masih hidup sekarang ini. Kau pikir kenapa aku minta tolong padamu jika bukan karena aku yakin kau bisa bertahan hidup, Rivaille?"

Rivaille tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ditendangnya betis Hanji sampai si profesor mengaduh dan memprotes tindakan kasarnya yang tidak pilih-pilih orang, padahal Hanji kan masih wanita tulen—secara fisik, entah bagaimana secara psikis. Peduli setan dengan gender Hanji. Tidak ada wanita yang dengan cengiran lebar mengumpankan partner sendiri pada predator alami seperti manusia serigala. Terlebih lagi yang sedang kelaparan.

Irvin menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu? Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keterlibatanmu dalam rencana wanita aneh ini, Irvin," tuntut Rivaille.

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk pengobatan Christa, Rivaille…" desah Irvin. Ia lelah sekali dengan semua ini. Penyakit aneh yang melanda Shiganshina sejak setengah tahun belakangan ini membuatnya harus bekerja keras. Ia kepala dari organisasi penyelidikan dan riset. Ia bertanggung jawab dalam banyak hal, terutama ketika Hanji akhirnya menemukan zat yang dapat menjadi obat bagi penyakit aneh tersebut; yang sayangnya berasal dari darah werewolf. "Dan aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa menangkap werewolf lain lagi. Kota mereka yang dibatasi dinding tinggi itu sungguh menyulitkan penangkapan kita… Kuharap kau mengerti…"

Rivaille menggerutu pelan. Tapi ia hanya bisa setuju, karena memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula asumsi Hanji benar. Pemeriksaan terhadap tensi Eren setelah ia 'makan' memang menunjukan hasil yang lebih baik dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya, Rivaille~"

.

.

.

"Mikasa! Jangan!" pemuda pirang dengan perawakan halus seperti anak gadis itu menarik tangan gadis cantik berambut hitam di depannya yang tampak seperti kesetanan.

"Ini sudah dua minggu, Armin! Eren belum kembali juga. Aku akan mencarinya!" seru Mikasa tanpa peduli pada si pirang sama sekali.

Armin tetap berusaha menahan Mikasa. Keduanya beradu debat sebelum akhirnya Grisha Jeager menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat kedua anak angkatnya itu terdiam. "Diam!"

Mikasa dan Armin langsung mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Terdiam di hadapan kepala keluarga Jeager.

"Eren pasti bisa bertahan," ucap Grisha dengan penuh kepastian. Determinasi dan keyakinan jelas terdeteksi dari suaranya.

"Tapi sudah…"

"Apa yang terjadi pada lima kawan kita sebelumnya bukan berarti akan terjadi juga pada Eren, Mikasa…"

Mikasa mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Dia khawatir luar biasa.

Sudah lima werewolf hilang dan tak kembali sama sekali semenjak penemuan mengenai obat penyakit aneh baru di Shigasina ditemukan. Semua karena kaum werewolf dinilai memiliki imunitas dan daya regenerasi tinggi terhadap penyakit.

"Aku paham kalau kau tidak bisa berdiam diri, Mikasa… Tapi aku punya rencana…" ucap Grisha pelan. "Kita akan menghimpun pasukan terlebih dahulu. Misi penyelamatan Eren akan kita lakukan dengan penuh perhitungan… bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Ras manusia memiliki korporal Rivaille dan Scouting Legion sebagai ujung tombak pertarungan mereka…"

Mikasa dan Armin bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala mereka. "Kami mengerti…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**A.n: Holla, saya author baru di sini. Tadinya niat menistakan plot ini jadi one shot ngegantung, tapi karena otak saya kemana-mana yah… nggak jadi deh. Terpaksa ngutang lagi karena tangan saya gatel pengen ngetik fic ini. **

**Dan yah, anda tidak salah baca dan saya tidak salah tulis. Di sini yang ganas manusianya (Karena ada Rivaille di sana). Gerombolan werewolf justru korbannya. Dan yah, tembok itu ceritanya kota kecil para werewolf, jadi nggak usah dibayangkan sebesar yang di setting canon ya.**

**Mau mencoba update berkala karena libur dan lagi in mood banget sama SnK (sama Rivaille untuk lebih tepatnya), tapi yah, buat yang tahu saya dari fandom lain, pasti afal sudah sama kebiasaan saya update. Semoga ini selesai sebelum mood saya sama fandom ini ilang seperti yang terjadi di salah satu fandom lama dimana saya berdomisili ya… *amin***

**Ah, btw, saya menyelsaikan apa-apa tergantung desakan pembaca mana yang lebih penting diupdate juga. Jadi… silahkan ke kotak review untuk memastikan saya (semoga bisa) kerja yang bener selama liburan ini. *plak***

**Salam kenal,**

**-Yuki-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Bertele-tele, dll.**

**Thanks to:**

**MichiMichiyo, **RaniMario**, Baka Mamarthy, **73777778910**, Rye Yureka, **Yami-chan Kagami**, ayakLein24, **Nacchan Sakura**, Fujisaki Fuun, **BeliefInFlower**, Sachi Ereri, **natsu69**, dan silent readers. **

**.**

**To Stay Alive**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah karya Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

**(Kalau punya saya isinya antara Rivaille nyerang Eren atau sebaliknya *digampar*)**

**2****nd**** wall: Infiltration**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan. Sebelah sisi wajahnya terasa sakit dan kaku. Ya, tentu saja. Ia tertidur di atas lantai batu dengan posisi separuh wajah menghadap tanah. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya agar dia dapat melihat dengan jelas situasi dan kondisi dia berada sekarang.

Ia melihat kepala coklat muda yang ia kenali sebagai Jean dan seseorang di sebelahnya dengan rambut hitam tentu partnernya, Marco.

"Ukh…"

"Dia bangun, Jean…"

Eren berusaha bangkit perlahan untuk duduk saat ia menyadari keadaan yang berbeda di selnya dengan saat sebelum ia tertangkap lagi oleh korporal berbadan kecil namun ganas luar biasa itu. Lantai dan dinding selnya terkena bercak darah. Tidak banyak memang. Tapi sisa-sisa bau darah yang masih menguar sedikit langsung menyerang indera olfaktorinya yang kelewat tajam, membuat Eren meneguk ludahnya.

Demi Dewa Serigala! Ia lapar bukan main!

Ia butuh makan.

Salahkan profesor wanita yang sudah mengambil darahnya dalam volume yang tak kira-kira banyaknya. Ia butuh—sangat butuh!—makan lagi.

Namun Eren menyadari kondisinya sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan melihat bercak darah di tangan dan sekitar bibir dan kerah bajunya, Eren tahu, ia baru saja diberi makan. Tapi siapa? Apa kali ini ia sampai membunuh seseorang? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Rasanya tidak mungkin para penjaganya membiarkan dia makan sampai menghabisi seorang manusia dan menyisakan mumi kering tanpa darah sama sekali. Lagipula, ia masih lapar. Berarti ia tidak makan habis-habisan.

Tapi… darah siapa?

Siapa yang baru saja menjaga kehidupannya?

Eren tidak habis pikir ada yang mau dengan sukarela memberikan darahnya pada manusia serigala macam dirinya.

"Kau sudah bagun, Jeager? Sebaiknya kau makan dulu… Kau sudah dua hari tertidur memulihkan diri," ujar Marco sambil membuka kunci sel Eren diikuti Jean dengan pandangan waspada di belakangnya. Berbeda dengan Marco yang masih manusiawi terhadap Eren saat werewolf itu berwujud manusia, Jean selalu waspada. Apalagi dia sudah belajar bahwa lengah sedikit saja bisa membuat si serigala cokelat itu lari walau dalam keadaan terlemahnya. Apalagi sekarang setelah ia makan? Darah Korporal Rivaille pula.

Marco menyodorkan satu baki makanan di mana di atasnya terdapat sepotong roti mentega, daging iris dan salad. Makanan manusia. Eren bisa makan makanan manusia, hanya untuk tenaga, bukan untuk kelangsungan hidup. Dan sebetulnya Eren lebih suka daging mentah, tapi ya sudahlah. Dia tidak dalam posisi untuk memprotes apapun yang disajikan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau tampak lebih baik…" ujar Marco saat Eren meraih roti dan mengunyahnya tanpa semangat. Eren diam saja, tidak mau merespon sama sekali.

"Tentu saja dia lebih baik, Marco. Kau lupa dia ini predator gila yang haus darah? Asal makan, dia akan hidup…" ujar Jean ketus.

Kesal dengan kata-kata Jean, Eren mendebatnya segera, "Aku boleh jadi serigala, tapi aku tidak pernah mengikat ataupun membatasi kebebasan siapapun. Dalam hal ini, aku lebih manusiawi dari kalian, manusia-manusia 'tulen' yang gila…"

"APA KA—?"

"Jean! Sudah cukup!" Marco menegur. Dia tidak ingin ada perdebatan tak penting antara tawanan yang dijaganya ini dan partnernya yang memang memiliki tempramen kelewat tinggi. Apalagi kalau sampai atasan mereka, baik itu Sir Irvin, Sir Rivaille, maupun Miss Hanji mendengar perdebatan mereka ini. Mungkin dia juga akan ikut dihukum bersama Jean. Rivaille benci sekali keributan-keributan yang tidak penting.

"Cih!" Jean mendengus sebal. Dia tidak pernah suka posisinya yang serba salah ini. Kalau mau jujur, jika tidak ada penyakit aneh melanda Shiganshina sehingga mereka harus mempertahankan hidup werewolf yang punya imunitas terhadap sakit aneh itu. Dia lebih memilih membunuh kaum laknat itu dengan tangannya!

Marco bukannya tidak mengerti kebencian Jean pada ras manusia serigala. Dia juga tahu, semenjak hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu para manusia serigala muda yang kehilangan kendali karena godaan akan darah manusia yang tak tertahankan lagi, Jean sudah menaruh dendam demikian dalam terhadap kaum predator tersebut. Bayangan seekor serigala mencabik habis tubuh ibunya—yang adalah satu-satunya orangtua yang Jean punya saat ia masih berusia delapan tahun itu—adalah pemandangan yang mengkukuhkan pendapatnya bahwa ras laknat itu sebaiknya dimusnahkan saja.

Eren juga bukannya tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa beberapa dari kaumnya telah melakukan pengkhianatan besar terhadap pakta perdamaian. Tapi perlukah kelalaian beberapa serigala muda yang masih dikuasai nafsu mereka membuat seluruh anggota kaumnya dipersalahkan? Bukankah tindakan pukul rata seperti itu agak tidak adil?

Eren menghabiskan sisa makanannya sampai ludes dalam kesunyian. Tidak memedulikan gerutuan tidak jelas Jean dan gumaman sabar Marco dalam menanggapi kawannya itu. Daripada mendengarkan ocehan si kepala coklat muda, Eren lebih penasaran dengan celah dalam ingatannya.

Darah siapa yang ia minum?

.

.

Christa melangkah mendekati jendela kamarnya. Tangannya membuka tirai jendela sedikit. Hari masih siang di luar. Dia bisa membayangkan matahari musim dingin yang akan nyaman sekali saat membelai kulitnya yang kini pucat luar biasa. Ah, betapa dia merindukan lari bebas di luaran—di bawah surya yang menyengat sampai peluhnya bercucuran. Bukannya dia membenci malam, tapi siang hari punya pesona keceriaan tersendiri untuk Christa. Terlebih lagi, sebagai adik dari salah satu petingggi kota yang terkenal—Irvin Smith—Christa Renz dulunya sering dijuluki '_the second sun under the sky'_. Kecantikannya yang demikian bersinar membuatnya menjadi pesohor di seluruh Shiganshina.

Sekarang apa? Dia kini hanya gadis pesakitan yang tidak bisa lagi beraktivitas dengan prima di siang hari.

Nekat ingin menantang tubuhnya sendiri, Christa membuka lagi satu lapisan tirai tule tipis dan mengarahkan tangannya di bawah sinar matahari yang menembus melewati kaca jendela.

Dia belum mengkonsumsi obat produksi Hanji yang mengandung materi unik dari darah Eren hari ini, ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak menantang sang surya dalam kondisinya sekarang, tapi rasa penasaran memenangkan pertarungannya dari logika. Mungkin karena matahari musim dingin lebih bersahabat, ia bisa sedikit mencoba…

Perlahan, Christa dapat merasakan panas matahari itu berubah bagaikan lahar api yang mengelupas kulit putih mulusnya. Luka bakar kemerahan muncul, seolah tangan gadis cantik itu baru saja disentuhkan pada bara yang menyala.

"Akh!" Tidak sampai lima menit, Christa sudah menarik tangannya lagi dan menutup tirai jendela kamarnya. Oh, sial. Kapan kiranya dia bisa sembuh dari penyakit aneh ini? Christa mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Semakin hari, ia semakin mirip mayat hidup saja. Dan ia semakin sadar akan keanehan pada dirinya. Kenapa dia merasa haus sekaligus lapar setiap kali memandang kepada Irvin, Hanji, Rivaille, atau siapapun yang mengunjunginya di kamarnya? Setelah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu, Christa memang mampu meredam insting barunya, menumpulkan sejenak rasa laparnya. Namun di saat ia tidak mengkonsumsi obat itu? Matanya serasa bisa menembus dan melihat apa yang ada di balik kulit manusia-manusia itu. pembuluh darah mereka dan cairan merah yang entah kenapa membangkitkan rasa lapar dan hausnya.

Christa menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali; mencoba menepis pikiran tentang betapa enaknya jika saat itu ia bisa mengigit kakaknya sendiri. Betapa darah Irvin akan memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, melepaskan instingnya yang tiba-tiba meliar tanpa ia sendiri mengerti kenapa.

Pintu berderit terbuka, suara Irvin dan Hanji sedang bercakap-cakap menyapa telinga Christa. Celaka! Ia lupa bahwa pada jam-jam yang sudah ditentukan, Irvin dan Hanji pasti datang membawakannya obat. Entah apa yang akan kakaknya katakan jika dia tahu bahwa Christa baru saja mencobai dirinya di bawah matahari yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi pantangan utama semenjak ia menjadi korban pertama wabah aneh ini.

Hanji menjuluki penyakit tersebut 'Vampiric Syndrome'; awalnya dijuluki begitu karena semua penderitanya takut pada matahari. Dia belum menemukan apa pemicu timbulnya kelainan genetik pada sejumlah orang di Shiganshina secara tiba-tiba, termasuk Christa.

Yang jelas dari hasil catatan penelitian ayahnya yang terdahulu, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya pernah mengekstrak substansi obat dari DNA werewolf dan syukurlah ia mampu mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Itu satu-satunya metode yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini untuk meredakan gejala sakit untuk tempo waktu tertentu. Itupun hanya untuk Christa. Hanji belum tahu apakah ia bisa menerapkan kloning untuk kemudian memproduksi obat tersebut secara masal untuk seluruh Shiganshina.

"Christa, waktunya minum ob—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Irvin yang biasanya tenang tanpa riak emosi, segera mendekati adik satu ibu beda ayahnya itu dengan panik ketika ia melihat Christa berada di dekat jendela dan berusaha menutupi luka bakar di lengannya dengan satu tangan yang lain. Ditariknya lengan Christa dan disingsingkannya lengan piyama adiknya untuk melihat luka yang disembunyikan gadis pirang itu. Luka itu sudah menutup sedikit. Tapi penyembuhannya lambat sekali. Dan jelas sensasi sakitnya tidak main-main.

"Christa… kau…"

"Maafkan aku, kak…" ujar Christa pelan. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud membuat Irvin khawatir. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan kondisi tubuhku belakangan ini…"

.

.

.

Rivaille memeriksa luka di lehernya yang sudah menutup dengan seksama di cermin wastafel. Luka tersebut masih terasa berdenyut-denyut walau sudah 2 hari ia merawatnya dengan telaten. Bahkan ini membuat Rivaille tidak bisa berendam di _bathtub_-nya seperti biasa karena luka itu masih basah dan Hanji menyarankan untuk tidak membawa luka tersebut mandi lama-lama, kecuali Rivaille memang ingin luka itu semakin lama sembuhnya.

Sepertinya tanda taring Eren akan membekas. Rivaille menggerutu sambil kemudian mengaplikasikan salep luka yang didapatnya dari Hanji di atas bekas taring Eren di lehernya.

'_Serigala_ _sialan'_

Seusai membebat luka lehernya dengan perban baru yang bersih, Rivaille mengikat tali kimono handuknya dan lekas-lekas keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamar yang disiapkan untuknya di kediaman Irvin. Semenjak insiden percobaan kabur si pemuda serigala, Irvin memintanya untuk tinggal di _mansion_-nya yang kini sudah merangkap laboratorium Hanji dan kandang si serigala. Dia mungkin tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Terlebih saat 'manusia serigala' bukan benda buruan yang mudah didapatkan belakangan ini.

Rusaknya pakta perdamaian sepuluh tahun lalu membuat petinggi-pentinggi Shigasina memaksakan isolasi pada ras manusia serigala—mereka kan tidak tahu akan datang keadaan mereka menyesali isolasi itu, seperti sekarang ini di mana mereka butuh darah unik para werewolf. Pimpinan tertinggi mereka saat itu juga setuju dan ia telah memberikan kompensasi pada para pelanggar pakta dengan hukuman mati pancung di hadapan ras manusia.

Segar dalam ingatan Rivaille, kala itu ia masih salah satu prajurit baru—_rookie_ rekrutan Irvin yang sangat dibanggakannya—diberi kehormatan untuk melaksanakan eksekusi pada para pelanggar pakta di lapangan terbuka; disaksikan petinggi-petinggi dari dua ras tersebut.

Tapi Eren berbeda dengan para serigala yang waktu itu dibantainya, Rivaille menyadari satu hal itu dan ia benci mengakuinya. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan rasa ganjil yang dirasakannya saat Eren yang sedang berada di batas antara sadar dan tidak sadarnya saat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… ah, entah bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikannya.

Rivaille tahu, konyol rasanya mengakui bahwa saat itu ia tidak bisa bilang Eren sepenuhnya murni predator—walau memang si kepala coklat itu menggigitnya dengan ganas dan tanpa basa-basi. Ada sisi manusiawi yang ia bisa lihat dari tatapan yang begitu lemah ketika Eren seolah menggantungkan hidupnya padanya, tepat di hadapannya.

Hanya pada Rivaille.

…

Eren masih memiliki sisi manusia. Rivaille baru menyadari itu.

Tapi… Apa Rivaille harus peduli?

Berulang kali, korporal raven itu meyakinkan diri untuk tidak peduli. _Heck_, serigala cokelat itu hanya menganggapnya makanan! Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk lengah hanya karena tatapan meminta Eren yang menunjukan bahwa yang ada di hadapannya saat itu bukan sekedar predator ganas tanpa emosi. Dia masih manusia. Terhitung masih anak-anak malah, menurut Rivaille. Berapa usianya kata Hanji? Lima belas? Enam belas? Rivaille mencoba mengingat.

"Rivaille~"

'_Cih'_

Rivaille sudah tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada demikian dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras. Dipikirnya Rivaille tuli apa?

"Ck. Mau apa kau, Hanji?" sahut Rivaille acuh tak acuh sambil membukakan pintu. Ditatapnya wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan gusar.

"Kok malah apa? Kata Kirschtein, Eren sudah bangun lho~~" ujar Hanji ceria. Seolah ia baru saja membawakan kabar paling menggembirakan sejagat raya.

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh. Terus apa maumu ke sini?"

"Kok pakai tanya segala sih? Ah, Rivaille ini~" Hanji membuat gestur bahagia dengan meraih telapak tangan Rivaille dengan dua tangannya dan menatap si korporal mungil lekat-lekat. "Serigalaku harus ada yang memberi makan dong~"

"Urusanku?" Rivaille membalas dengan nada dingin. "Beri makan saja sendiri..."

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Cukup sekali saja ia diserang serigala beringasan macam Eren. Menyadari bocah bersurai coklat itu masih memiliki sisi manusia adalah satu hal. Dan menjadi umpan makanannya adalah hal lain lagi. Rivaille masih cukup waras untuk tidak mencampuradukan keduanya.

Mata Hanji melebar mendengar respon dingin dan kaku Rivaille. Ah, tampaknya korporalnya yang berharga (sebagai makanan untuk serigala cokelatnya) masih belum memaafkannya.

"Rivaille~ Kau tega!" seru Hanji dramatis sambil mengguncang bahu Rivaille yang langsung memutar bola matanya ke arah lain—malas menatap Hanji.

Mulai lagi… Sepertinya Hanji memang lebih sayang nyawa bahan eksperimennya dibanding nyawa partner kerjanya.

"Kau berharap aku mau kembali ke sel kotor itu lagi, Hanji? Mungkin otakmu sudah berkarat."

"Tapi…"

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Kembali. Ke sel kotor. Itu lagi," tegas Rivaille. Sengaja diberikannya penekanan pada kata-katanya. "Bagian mananya yang tidak kau mengerti, Hanji?"

.

.

"Aku ingin kita menangkap serigala lain dalam waktu dekat, Rivaille…" pinta Irvin serius. Rivaille yang duduk berhadap-hadapan di depan meja kerjanya dengan Jean dan Marco mendampingi di belakangnya hanya mengedikan bahu pelan sebagai gestur bahwa ia siap-siap saja menjalankan perintah kapanpun.

"Aku yakin Hanji juga butuh banyak pasokan darah werewolf. Mr. Pixis sudah mendesak kita. Dia mulai curiga bahwa selama ini aku menyimpan rahasia darinya…" sambung Irvin.

Rivaille akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa lakukan malam ini. Aku hanya butuh persiapan yang sesuai. Alat manuver 3D dan tentu saja perlengkapan dari perak lainnya yang bisa menahan para serigala untuk tidak bertransformasi…"

Irvin menatap Rivaille dengan senyum. Rivaille memang bawahannya yang terbaik. Loyalitas, determinasi, spontanitas merespon perintah, dan tak lupa intelegensi. Semua kualitas itu dimiliki oleh Rivaille.

"Baik, aku akan mulai persiapannya. Sebelum purnama penuh memang lebih tepat untuk menangkap mereka…"

Rivaille memberi perintah pada Marco untuk segera menghubungi unit khusus bentukannya—Scouting Legion. Berdasarkan petunjuk Irvin untuk tidak melakukan penyusupan yang terburu-buru dan memakan banyak tenaga juga waktu, ia hanya akan membawa enam personil selain dirinya. Tentu saja ia memilih Jean, Marco, Bertholt, dan Reiner. Atas bujukan—perintah halus yang sebenarnya paksaan—Irvin, Rivaille akhirnya bersedia memperhitungkan Hanji. Dan satu lagi, Mike Zacharius.

Kalau mau jujur, gaya penyusupan yang baik-baik dan meminimalkan resiko, bukan gaya Rivaille. Tapi Irvin memintanya menangkap serigala, bukan menyerang sarang serigala. Rivaille harus mengubah pola penyerangannya yang biasa.

"Kita bergerak sore ini…" jelas Rivaille sementara enam personil bawahannya dan juga Irvin memperhatikannya yang tengah menggelar peta di meja; menunjukan arah jalan dari Shigasina ke tempat para serigala. Telunjuknya menelusuri peta sementara tujuh orang lainnya di ruangan itu memerhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kita hanya bisa berkuda sampai batas ini, tiga kilometer sebelum mencapai dinding perbatasan. Aku tahu kita akan memboroskan waktu dengan berjalan kaki, tapi ini meminimalisir resiko kita tertangkap oleh serigala penjaga…"

Mike yang sedari tadi diam saja angkat suara, "Berapa serigala yang harus kita bawa pulang?"

"Sebanyak yang kalian bisa…" Irvin menjawab dengan tenang, seolah menangkap para manusia serigala adalah perkara mudah. "Ingat. Shigasina membutuhkan kita…"

"Menurutku sebaiknya kita melewati celah di hutan ini… Jalan yang harus kita tempuh akan lebih pendek…" usul Hanji sambil menelusuri peta yang tengah dibentangkan di atas meja itu dengan telunjuknya. Tujuh orang lainnya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Masing-masing sudah mengerti peranan mereka masing-masing dan cukup percaya diri mampu melakukannya. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah pasukan terbaik yang dikumpulkan dari seluruh Shiganshina. Akan tetapi, beberapa menelan ludah gelisah juga ketika korporal raven mereka berucap dengan nada dingin:

"Aku tidak mentoleransi kelalaian… Kuharap kalian pahami itu…"

.

.

Derap langkah kuda itu semakin lama terdengar semakin perlahan. Lapisan salju yang semakin tebal membuat para penunggang harus berhati-hati dalam memacu kuda mereka atau mungkin mereka akan tergelincir di atas lapisan benda putih tersebut. Rivaille memimpin barisan diikuti formasi dua orang dalam satu kelompok di dalamnya. Di belakangnya, Hanji dan Mike mengikuti sambil sesekali masih bertukar dialog sementara dua kelompok lain lagi yang mengikuti di belakang mereka diam seribu bahasa. Jean bahkan mencoba mensimulasikan penyusupan yang akan mereka lakukan dalam pikirannya—berusaha menambah persentase keberhasilan misi dengan persiapan lebih matang.

Tiga kilometer lagi sebelum mancapai kota para serigala. Hanji sudah memerhatikan lekat-lekat dengan teropongnya. Dinding setinggi lima puluh meter menjulang—tidak tampak terlalu tinggi dibanding aslinya karena mereka masih berada di kejauhan.

"Ada penjaga…" ujar Hanji dengan nada seperti bahwa ia sudah menduga. "Ðua orang di atas gerbang."

"Mereka belum dirantai dengan perak… Hati-hati, mereka bisa dalam sekejap bertransformasi dan mencabik kulit kalian…" ujar Mike kasual pada empat pemuda di belakangnya yang langsung tegang dan merasa was-was.

"Kita berhenti di sini…" Rivaille memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya. Menyuruh enam orang di belakangnya berhenti juga.

Dengan cekatan tujuh orang terlatih itu mengingkatkan tali kekang kuda-kuda mereka di batang kokoh pepohonan. Beruntung cuaca petang hari itu cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan salju akan turun sama sekali. Sepertinya tidak masalah meninggalkan kuda-kuda mereka di area terbuka walau suhu sedikit dingin.

Rivaille diikuti enam orang lainnya dengan sigap memasangkan alat manuver 3D mereka. Walau masih ada jarak tiga kilometer di depan, mereka tetap harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang. Rivaille meminta mereka menyusup dengan cepat, menangkap dengan cepat, dan kembali dengan cepat. Dia tidak mengizinkan ada kelalaian dan keterlamabatan. Sama sekali. Dan kalau Rivaille bilang tidak ada toleransi sama sekali, artinya memang tidak ada. Jean, Marco, Reiner, dan Bertholt menanamkan baik-baik di otak mereka bahwa misi ini taruhannya nyawa.

Setelah berada dalam jarak aman, masing-masing anggota yang menjadikan bayang-bayang batang pepohonan hutan sebagai tameng persembunyian memulai pengintaian.

Mengawasi dari balik bayang-bayang, Jean bisa melihat samar-samar penjaga yang ditempatkan di atas tembok itu hanya dua orang yang tampak lemah secara fisik. Dilihat dari ukuran tubuh, dia dan tiga temannya yang lain jelas mengungguli siapapun yang tengah berjaga itu. Yang satu lagi sepertinya wanita.

Sesuai usul Hanji, mereka semua menunggu langgit menggelap agar memudahkan mereka bergerak di balik bayang-bayang. Setelah waktu yang ditentukan tiba, mereka akan berpencar mangambil jarak sepuluh meter antara satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya memanjat dengan memanfaatkan alat manuver 3D.

Setidaknya itu yang mereka rencanakan. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dua sosok di atas sana sudah menyadari kedatangan mereka sejak mereka mulai mendekat dalam radius kurang lebih satu kilometer.

"Datang…" Gadis pirang itu berbisik pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang juga memerhatikan lekat-lekat beberapa sosok yang tengah berupaya menyembunyikan diri. Dia tidak dapat memastikan berapa jumlah persisnya sayangnya.

"Penciumanmu memang luar biasa, Annie…" pemuda di sampingnya memuji. Dia hanya bisa merasakan samar-samar bau para pemburu, itupun setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang lebih dekat dibanding saat Annie mengatakan ada penyusup.

"Sebaiknya aku laporkan ini pada ketua Jeager dan Mikasa…" ucap Annie. "Malam hampir tiba, Armin. Mereka akan menyerang sebentar lagi. Kau bisa berubah dan cabik daging mereka jika kau terdesak. Wujud manusiamu tidak bisa terlalu diandalkan bukan?"

Armin meringis mendengarnya, Annie lekas-lekas menambahkan, "Paling tidak sisakan satu dari mereka hidup-hidup. Kita perlu menginterogasinya untuk membawa kita ke tempat Eren…"

Ucapan terakhir Annie sebelum akhirnya gadis itu meloncat dari dinding setinggi lima puluh meter itu ke wilayah dalam dinding dengan wujud serigalanya—serigala berbulu emas pirang—mengusik hati Armin. Annie benar. Ia harus membuat dirinya setidaknya berguna dalam pencarian Eren.

Serigala muda itu benci mengakuinya, tapi ia sendiri tidak ingin sampai harus mencabik dan membunuh seseorang. Bagaimana ia sampai hati menyakiti manusia padahal separuh dirinya juga adalah mahkluk yang sama? Sungguh, yang ia inginkan hanya agar Eren dikembalikan.

.

.

Grisha sedang mengumpulkan serigala-serigala muda terbaik dari kawanannya ketika sebuah geraman halus terdengar dari depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Ymir membukakan pintu untuk melihat seekor serigala berbulu pirang emas menatap dengan datar padanya.

"Annie…?" Grisha berujar heran. "Sekarang giliranmu berjaga dengan Armin bukan?"

'_Ada penyusup, sir…'_

Serigala berbulu emas itu tidak berbicara, namun semua kawanannya di ruangan itu dapat mendengar kata-katanya bergema di dalam pikiran mereka.

Grisha mengerenyitkan dahi heran mendengar kabar dari Annie. Belum lagi selesai rencana mereka untuk menyusup ke Shiganshina mencari tahu di mana Eren berada, para pemburu itu sudah datang menghampiri mereka terlebih dahulu. Untuk apa?

Mikasa segera menjadi tidak tenang di tempat duduknya. Erd Gin hanya berdeham pelan sebelum bertanya pada Grisha, "Langkah apa yang akan kita ambil?"

"Kita akan melihat situasi dulu. Untuk apa mereka datang ke sini…" ujar Grisha tetap berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Tapi ketua—"

"Mikasa…" Grisha menatap sabar pada salah satu anak angkatnya itu. "Aku tahu Eren masih hidup… Kau tenang saja…"

Grisha berbicara bukannya tanpa dasar sama sekali. Mata-matanya di Shiganshina sudah memberinya kabar bahwa putra semata wayangnya itu masih hidup. Walau dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk kabur. Dia menyayangkan kabar lima anggotanya yang lain, yang mati karena kurangnya asupan darah untuk sistem tubuh mereka. Tapi mata-matanya sudah meyakinkan Grisha bahwa sepertinya salah satu dokter paling cemerlang si Shiganshina, Hanji Zoe, sudah menemukan cara untuk mempertahankan hidup para serigala. Dari mata-matanya pula, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan karena ada bawahan Irvin Smith si petinggi Shiganshina yang perpotensi menyusahkan apabila ia bergerak gegabah. Yang dimaksud tentu saja Rivaille.

Grisha menyayangkan ketidakmampuannya menempatkan mata-mata di kemiliteran sehingga ia tidak mengetahui lebih awal tentang kedatangan para pemburu, tapi rasanya saat ini, mengetahui putranya cukup beruntung untuk tetap hidup saja ia sudah bersyukur.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Mikasa memukul meja keras-keras. Memancing perhatian dari beberapa serigala muda dalam ruangan. Annie hanya memerhatikannya sambil mendengus pelan sementara Erd dan Gunther, dua bawahan setia Grisha hanya menutup mulut rapat-rapat, menunggu instruksi dari sang pemimpin. Ymir melipat dua tangannya di depan dada—berusaha untuk tidak ikut terbawa emosi sepert Mikasa.

"Percayalah sedikit pada Eren…" ujar Grisha. "Tapi ada baiknya juga kalau kita sekarang kita lihat dulu apa tujuan mereka datang…"

"Sepertinya mereka berniat menangkapi serigala-serigala muda dari kawanan kita lagi, sir…" ujar Gunther. Pemuda gagah berambut gelap itu mengatakan satu hal yang benar-benar kena sasaran. "Mereka jelas menginginkan darah kita. Untuk penyakit aneh di Shiganshina itu…"

"Memang itu yang paling mungkin ya. Kata **'dia', **wabah di Shiganshina semakin parah. Sekarang manusia-manusia itu mulai menunjukan gejala yang lebih parah dari sekedar takut sinar matahari…" ujar Grisha. "Sehubungan dengan hal itu, kita tetap tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menambah jumlah anggota kita yang ditawan…"

Grisha bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Annie, Mikasa, Ymir. Kalian kembali ke tempat Armin! Halangi pemburu masuk ke kota. Erd dan Gunther, awasi kota! Yang patut kita jaga adalah anak-anak karena mereka tidak bisa melawan jika sampai para pemburu itu berhasil menembus dinding. Berjagalah di bawah dinding!"

"Siap!"

.

.

.

Rivaille memberi tanda dengan tangannya dan enam orang lainnya segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan dan kini bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang dinding tinggi itu. Masing-masing berdiri berjauhan dengan rentang jarak kira-kira sepuluh meter—sesuai instruksi Rivaille. Serentak, mereka menekan tombol pada pedang pengendali yang terhubung dengan mesin yang kini terpasang di sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang mereka dan melompat. Butuh sekitar dua kali perpindahan untuk akhirnya mencapai bagian atas dinding.

Baru saja mereka bertujuh berpijak pada bagian atas dinding yang lebar. Seorang pemuda yang mungil dan manis sekali sudah menyambut mereka dengan kata-kata, "Maaf, kalian tidak diizinkan masuk…"

Jean yang berada paling dekat dengan pemuda serigala muda itu. Sedikit kaget, Jean menatap sebentar sosok di hadapannya. Dengan tinggi badan yang tak beda jauh dari korporal mereka, rambut pirang yang halus tertiup angin, Jean rasanya tidak bisa percaya bocah manis itu termasuk dalam kawanan serigala laknat yang bisa jadi sangat liar jika merasa terancam.

"Urus yang itu, Jean!" perintah datar meluncur dari bibir Rivaille yang bersiap-siap menuruni dinding untuk masuk ke wilayah dalam kota para manusia serigala. Namun sebelum mereka bisa bergerak lebih jauh, tiga serigala lainnya sudah melompat dengan lincah dan ringan—bahkan bergerak tegak lurus dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi ke atas dinding dan menghadang mereka.

Kini di hadapan Rivaille, tegak gagah menghalangi, seekor serigala hitam dengan tatapan dingin. Dengan terhalangnya gerak sang pemimpin, tentunya Hanji dan yang lainnya tak bisa bergerak juga. Bahkan kini Marco dan Bertholt sudah kelimpungan ketika serigala besar berbulu hitam coklat dengan lincah melompati mereka satu persatu dan menunjukan cakar dan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Yang satu itu pasti serigala penjaga.

Armin sendiri masih berdiam diri menatap Jean dan Reiner yang kini memandangnya menyelidik sebelum kembali mengulang kata-katanya, "Kalian tidak boleh masuk…"

Belum juga kembali sepenuhnya reflek Jean dan Reiner, bocah di hadapan mereka itu kini sudah bertransformasi perlahan-lahan. Ini kali pertama Reiner maupun Jean menyaksikan transformasi manusia serigala. Perubahannya sangat cepat. Tulang-tulang manusianya seolah berubah struktur seperti lilin yang sedang dibentuk oleh perajin dengan cepat menjadi struktur tulang serigala.

Tubuh yang tadinya berjalan dengan dua kaki itu kini menapak dengan empat kaki yang mantap. Warna bulu serigala muda yang satu itu mirip warna rambutnya dengan tampak beberapa surai berwarna putih yang membedakannya dengan serigala berbulu emas sempurna yang saat itu menghadang Hanji dan Mike.

"Tangkap keempatnya hidup-hidup…" ujar Rivaille.

Merasa diremehkan dengan kata-kata sang korporal, serigala hitam—yang tak lain adalah Mikasa—yang tengah menghadangnya di hadapannya langsung menerjang sang korporal tanpa basa-basi. Gigi-gigi taringnya mengincar pundak ke pembuluh darah di leher, bagian yang cukup vital.

Rivaille menghindar dengan salto ke arah belakang dibantu alat manuver 3D. Hanji dan Mike berusaha menghindari serangan tangkas dari serigala emas; Annie. Sementara Jean dan Reiner berusaha agar bisa mengimbangi kegesitan Armin yang walau ternyata bukan serigala sebesar teman-temannya yang lain, namun sangat luwes dalam bergerak.

Dalam hal ini kelompok Bertholt-Marco dan Rivaille yang paling tidak beruntung. Sementara Annie dan Armin berusaha melukai para pemburu namun tidak membunuh mereka, Mikasa dan Ymir adalah ceirta lain karena mereka serius ingin mengenyahkan manusia-manusia di depan mereka.

Mike sempat tergelincir saat menghindari gigi-gigi dan cakar tajam Annie, tapi ia sempat menekan tombol pengendali alat manuver 3D-nya sehingga ia berhasil tidak jatuh dan bertahan dengan posisi tegak lurus di dinding. Hanji berusaha menahan Annie seorang diri namun yang membuatnya sulit serius adalah karena ia sebisa mungkin tidak mau melukai sampel percobaan di hadapannya. Jika bagi yang lain, mereka adalah serigala-serigala berbahaya yang mengancam nyawa, Hanji melihat mereka sebagai mahkluk-mahkluk cantik yang seharusnya berada di laboratoriumnya.

"Serius sedikit, Hanji…" decak Rivaille kesal sambil menahan taring Mikasa dengan ujung pedangnya. Ujung taring Mikasa merobek kulit pergelangan tangannya sedikit. Rivaille meringis. Dengan memanfaatkan bobot tubuhnya yang ringan, Rivaille bertumpu dengan satu tangan di atas pemukaan dinding dan mendaratkan satu tendangan pada sisi tubuh serigala hitam itu.

Armin mengigit bahu Reiner, dan saat Jean akan melukainya dengan pedang yang prajurit pirang itu genggam di kedua tangan, Armin meloncati kepala Reiner dan menerjang Jean lalu melukai lengannya. Menggigitnya dengan cukup kuat sampai prajurit yang menyandang nama keluarga Kirschtein itu berteriak dan mengutuk keras-keras sebelum mencampakan si serigala kuat-kuat; memanfaatkan fakta bahwa bahkan dalam wujud serigala, Armin masih memiliki bobot yang ringan.

Marco kewalahan dengan gerakan Ymir yang serba cepat dan akurat. Kakinya berdarah dan ia sudah kesulitan berdiri saat ini. Bertholt juga sudah terengah-engah. Menghindari serangan demi serangan dari si serigala berbulu coklat hitam itu saja ia sudah menguras banyak tenaganya. Dia meragukan dirinya mampu menangkap serigala ganas di hadapannya itu dan pulang hidup-hidup kalau begini caranya.

Mike dengan ahli menggunakan alat manuver 3D nya untuk berputar di udara sebelum mengarahkan pedangnya pada Annie. Sayangnya sebelum salah satu dari dua bilah pedang perak itu melukai kulit dari serigala berbulu unik di hadapannya itu, Mikasa yang baru saja terbangun dari jatuhnya setelah tendangan Rivaille sudah menyerangnya dan menggigit lengan atasnya. Setelah Eren dia tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari kawanannya kembali hilang.

Kesempatan untuk Rivaille. Dengan cepat, Rivaille melukai Mikasa dengan pedangnya. Kontan serigala hitam itu kehilangan kendali sesaat atas tubuhnya dan jatuh terluka. Namun Annie lekas-lekas melindungi kawannya itu dengan menyerudukan kepalanya pada Rivaille dan membuat si korporal jatuh ke luar dinding— namun, seperti Mike sebelumnya, Rivaille berhasil bertahan dibantu alat manuver 3Dnya. Hanji berusaha mendekati Mikasa untuk menangkap si serigala hitam namun teriakan Bertholt mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ymir berhasil merusakan sebelah tali baja alat manuver 3D milik Marco setelah memepet sang prajurit agar alat itu terbanting keras ke permukaan atas dinding batu dan kini menyerudukan kepalanya sehingga prajurit yang kaki kanannya sudah nyaris mati rasa karena gigitan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya itu jatuh. Bertholt menyelamatkan Marco dengan melompat ke bawah dan segera setelah meraih tubuh kawannya itu, ia menekan pengendali alat dan melecutkan tali baja dan kaitnya sehingga mereka berdua tidak jadi jatuh dari ketinggian lima puluh meter tersebut.

Rivaille berdecih. Kesal. Tidak disangkanya ia akan terjepit dalam situasi begini. Terutama serigala hitam dan serigala hitam coklat itu—ini tidak ada dalam skenario yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Dua ekor itu yang paling menyusahkan. Ymir kini beralih pada Mike yang bersiap-siap merantai Annie untuk memisahkannya dari Mikasa.

Jean sendiri memanfaatkan momen kelengahan serigala Armin. Armin lengah saat ia mendengar geraman sakit dari Mikasa dan momen itu berhasil dimanfaatkan Jean dengan gemilang untuk melukai Armin. Sebuah luka sayatan yang cukup dalam melemahkan serigala muda itu dan dengan kerja sama yang hebat juga kompak, Reiner menancapakan ujung jarum alat injeksi yang dibawanya di ikat pinggangnya. Isinya tak lain obat pelumpuh saraf semi permanen dari Hanji.

Berhasil mengamankan satu, sesuai instruksi awal Rivaille, Jean dan Reiner mundur. Mereka melompat dengan lincah membawa kabur Armin—masih dalam wujud serigalanya—dalam dekapan Jean. Ymir hendak menyusul namun, Rivaille dengan sigap dan spontan melukai leher serigala hitam coklat itu cukup dalam.

Merasa sudah sama-sama dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan, Rivaille memberi tanda pada yang lain untuk mundur. Annie yang tidak mungkin bergerak sendiri tanpa dukungan Mikasa dan Ymir terpaksa melepaskan Mike dan Hanji yang saat itu masih dalam adu tangkas dengannya. Mike berhasil menggores kulit Annie namun tidak sespektakuler hasil kerja Rivaille tentunya.

Mike segera menyusul Rivaille kembali menghilang ke balik hutan, berpindah dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan alat mereka sementara Hanji dan Bertholt memapah Marco yang sulit bergerak setelah mendapatkan gigitan beringas di kaki dari Ymir dan tidak bisa bergerak sendiri karena alat manuver 3D nya rusak saat bergumul dengan Ymir tadi.

'Gagal! Bodoh! Kenapa gagal!' maki Mikasa dalam pikirannya.

Ymir menyahut dalam telepatinya. 'Setidaknya kita berhasil melukai mereka'.

Annie yang pada dasarnya berkepala dingin segera bertindak cepat. 'Kita harus melapor pada Ketua Jeager kalau sekarang kita kehilangan Armin juga'.

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**Ada keajaiban, kawan. Keajaiban apa? Saya update cepet begini itu ajaib banget *heran sama diri sendiri*. Ah, well, maklum update cepet bukan gaya saya, tumben aja buat yang chapter dua ini ngerjainnya cepet. **

**Terima kasih yang sudah review. Ahaha… Banyak yang bingung yah, kenapa yang prajurit manusia pada kekar-kekar sementara yang werewolf kurus-kurus mungil? Well, saya suka mendobrak streotip. That's why… yah pokoknya seneng aja ngutak-ngatik begitu. Lagian Armin jadi mode puppy kayaknya lucu juga. Tapi mereka versi manusia nggak ada kupingnya lho ya… **

**Ada yang tanya kenapa saya bikinnya werewolf dan bukan vampir… Well, terjawab ya di cerita di atas kawan. Tenang aja, vampir tuh mahkluk magis favorit saya sepanjang zaman kok. Kalau saya nulis fantasy, yakinkan ada vampir atau minimal berbau darah nyelip di sana. **

**Hanji semprul di chapter 1? Hahaha… semakin berjalannya cerita sepertinya dia akan makin semprul :3 *diumpanin ke titan* **

**Lalu apakah ini BL? Yes, positive BL, masbro… *acung jempol bangga* *dijitak***

**RivaillexEren atau ErenxRivaille? Masa Rivaille udah ganas begono masih saya ukein, ya kali, bisa ditendang saya… Ahaha…**

**Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya… silahkan tanya-tanya di kotak review…**

**Salam**

**-Yuki-**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami-chan Kagami, **Sachi Ereri**, Zane Zavira, **Sedotan Hijau**, ayakLein24, **mager**, Baka Mamarthy, **Hasegawa Nanaho**, MichiMichiyo, **Zefanya Elric**, RaniMario, **luffy niar**, dan silent readers (jangan silent terus dong ah *poke* *plak*) **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin itu hak miliknya Hajime Isayama-sensei, walaupun saya minta sampai nyembah-nyembah kayaknya nggak bakal dikasih deh (Kenyataan itu pahit).**

**.**

**To Stay Alive**

**3****rd**** wall: Blood Pact**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat sedikit, Hanji…" gerutu Rivaille tak sabaran ketika Hanji akhirnya menyelsaikan balutan luka pada pergelangan tangannya. Semua anggotanya yang terluka sudah diberi pertolongan pertama oleh Hanji dan yang terakhir adalah Rivaille karena lukanya adalah yang paling ringan di antara mereka semua. Hanji sendiri hanya lecet dan memar saja akibat benturan.

Di saat seperti inilah Rivaille mengerti kenapa Irvin bersikeras memintanya membawa Hanji ke dalam penyusupan. Irvin tentunya tidak terlalu percaya diri bahwa mereka dapat kembali tanpa luka sama sekali—sekalipun mereka adalah pasukan elit yang ia pilih sendiri. Oh, ayolah, mereka berbicara tentang masuk ke sarang predator. Siapa yang bisa secongkak itu untuk mengatakan mereka bisa keluar selamat tanpa sedikitpun debu menempel di jubah mereka?

Hebat dan sombong itu berbeda. Dan Irvin adalah pemikir hebat yang penuh perhitungan, bukan sombong.

Hanji memang orang yang tepat untuk dikirim bersama Rivaille dan yang lainnya, karena sebagai dokter, dia bisa bertarung dan menjaga dirinya sendiri. Walau kadang kesal dengan tingkah wanita berkacamata itu, dalam hal ini Rivaille harus mengakui kompetensinya.

"Kalau kau tak sabaran begitu, nanti perbannya terbuka, Rivaille…" tegur Hanji. "Lagipula dengan caramu melukai dua serigala berbulu gelap tadi, kurasa mereka tak akan segegabah itu menyusul kita saat ini juga…"

Rivaille diam saja mendengar kata-kata Hanji. Dipandanginya serigala berbulu pirang dengan sedikit surai putih dalam pelukan Jean. Dibanding tiga serigala yang lain, yang satu itu tampaknya paling lemah—kalau boleh diberi penilaian jujur. Sosok serigalanya pun tidak sespektakuler yang berbulu hitam legam, apalagi yang berbulu hitam coklat. Dilihat dari ukuran, dia seperti anjing besar saja.

"Jaga baik-baik yang itu, Jean…!" ujar Rivaille sambil kemudian berlalu mendekati kuda tunggangannya dan melepaskan tali kekang yang ditambatkannya pada batang pohon. "Kita pulang. Jangan berlambat-lambat! Sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing…"

Semua mengangguk patuh sebagai respon atas perintah si korporal. Tidak ada yang banyak bicara selama perjalanan. Masing-masing sibuk bersyukur masih bisa melarikan diri dari cengkraman serigala-serigala ganas yang baru saja mereka hadapi. Kalau tidak ada Rivaille di sana entah bagaimana nasib mereka. Mereka harus mengakui, tanpa Rivaille, mereka sama sekali tidak berdaya menghadapi serigala-serigala tadi, terutama yang berbulu gelap.

Jean sendiri tidak bangga berhasil membawa satu serigala. Dia menaklukan satu dengan bantuan Marco; sepertinya yang paling lemah pula. Dibanding Rivaille yang tidak membawa pulang serigala namun bisa melindungi rekan-rekannya dari tiga serigala tangguh lainnya, Jean merasa dirinya bukan apa-apa.

"Kurasa dia akan kembali ke wujud manusianya sebentar lagi…" ujar Hanji sambil melirik pada prajurit yang berkuda tepat di belakangnya. "Rivaille benar. Kita harus segera mencapai Shiganshina… Jangan sampai ada rakyat sipil yang melihat kita seperti ini…"

Jarak antara Shiganshina dan kota para serigala cukup jauh—memakan waktu satu jam berkuda dengan kecepatan maksimal. Apalagi sekarang mereka tidak bisa memacu kuda mereka secepat saat mereka pergi tadi. Masing-masing dari mereka—kecuali Rivaille dan Hanji terluka cukup dalam; terutama Marco. Tentu sulit menyeimbangkan pergerakan dengan tunggangan mereka jika mereka memaksakan diri untuk bergerak cepat. Jean sendiri merasa kesulitan memapah serigala dengan sebelah lengan yang terluka sementara yang satu lagi harus dengan konsisten memegang tali kekang kudanya. Mempertahankan keseimbangannya sendiri dan beban tambahan dalam peluknya bukan perkara mudah jika sebelah lenganmu terluka agak parah.

Sekitar pukul setengah tiga dini hari, rombongan Rivaille memasuki kota. Sepertinya belum ada rakyat sipil yang terbangun. Semua menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan segera mereka bergegas menuju kediaman Irvin—mansion besar di tengah kota, di dekat basis pemerintahan pusat Shiganshina.

Di atas atap kediaman Irvin, terlukis siluet seseorang tengah mengamati kepulangan tujuh bawahan sang petinggi berambut pirang itu.

"Armin tertangkap ya…"

.

.

.

Eren terbangun mendengar suara berisik dari beberapa langkah kaki yang menuju ke selnya. Seorang penjaga pengganti sementara kuartet Jean-Marco-Berholt-Reiner yang bernama Hannes terbangun juga oleh bunyi-bunyi tersebut. Dan segera setelah melihat Irvin dan Rivaille masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah tempat sel Eren berada, dia membungkukan badannya hormat pada dua sosok itu. Seluruh anggota tim penyusupan mengekor di belakang keduanya.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Eren bukan kedatangan sang petinggi dan korporal kebanggannya di fajar hari begini, melainkan sosok yang tengah dibawa oleh Jean di dalam dekapannya; seekor serigala yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Armin!" seru Eren sambil lekas-lekas bangun mendekati jeruji selnya.

"Oh… Kau sudah bangun Jeager…?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada meremehkan. "Rupanya si kecil ini temanmu ya…"

Eren menggeram penuh benci pada sang korporal yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata dingin itu. Apakah tidak cukup dirinya saja yang mereka ikat dan renggut kebebasannya? Mau berapa banyak lagi anggota kawanannya yang disiksa oleh manusia-manusia egois ini? Apa tidak cukup manusia-manusia itu mendiskriminasi dan memenjarakan kaumnya di balik dinding? Sekarang saat mereka membutuhkan darah kaumnya dengan seenaknya mereka mengambil serigala-serigala sesuka mereka, seolah dinding itu memang mereka siapkan sebagai kandang dengan mereka sebagai hewan ternak yang bisa diambil serta disembelih kapan saja para manusia itu kehendaki.

Sekarang, siapa yang tingkahnya seperti binatang? Tidak manusiawi dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri?

"Hannes, buka kunci selnya!" perintah Irvin dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan Rivaille dan Eren. Dengan sedikit gugup, Hannes membukakan pintu sel Eren. Rivaille masuk diikuti Jean dengan serigala Armin dalam pelukannya.

Baru saja Eren hendak menerjang Jean, Rivaille sudah berdiri di depannya dan mencengkram lehernya erat—membuat Eren tercekik. "Jangan macam-macam, Jeager…"

"Ukh…" Eren berusaha meronta melepaskan cengkraman Rivaille dari lehernya, tapi Rivaille sama sekali tak bergeming menghadapi pemuda yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sebaliknya, ia mengetatkan cengkramannya di leher Eren dan memastikan akan ada tanda bekas cekikan pada leher serigala coklat itu.

Setelah Jean membaringkan Armin di atas alas pembaringan Eren di sel, Rivaille melepaskan cengkramannya. Dengan kasar, dibantingnya tubuh Eren sampai membentur jeruji besi penjara. Suara hantaman yang cukup keras terdengar ketika tulang-tulang punggung pemuda serigala itu bertubrukan dengan besi-besi yang kokoh menjulang membatasi ruangannya disekap dan tempat para penjaganya biasa bersiaga.

"Argh!"

"Rivaille, hentikan itu…" seru Irvin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Rivaille bergumam 'huh' pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Eren yang masih terbatuk akibat perlakuan Rivaille pada batang tenggorokannya sebelumnya. Tapi melihat Armin tergolek tak sadarkan diri, Eren tidak mempedulikan lagi langkah-langkah Rivaille dan Jean yang segera keluar dari sel-nya.

Eren mendekati Armin dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Antara sedih, marah, kesal, dan lain-lain. Kenapa? Kenapa harus ada lagi yang tertangkap selain dirinya? Eren bisa menahan dirinya untuk sabar mencari kesempatan yang tepat lari dari tempat ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang setelah ada Armin?

Ia merasakan adanya desakan untuk kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya!

Dibelainya pelan kepala serigala di hadapannya itu. Bahkan dalam penampilan serigalanya, Armin tidak cocok berada di sel kotor seperti ini. Dia terlalu rapuh dan tidak mengancam.

Sahabatnya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak membenci manusia sebab ia meyakini bahwa separuh darah mereka, adalah darah yang sama dengan yang mengalir dalam tubuh manusia-manusia itu. Eren dan Mikasa sering menasihatinya untuk punya sikap lebih tegas sebab manusia-manusia itu sendiri menolak mengakui kaum mereka adalah kaum yang setara dengan manusia, lantas untuk apa Armin mencoba memahami kaum yang demikian congkak?

"Armin…" Eren memanggil lirih sebelum memeluk serigala bersurai terang di hadapannya tersebut erat-erat namun dengan lembut—takut membuat luka yang tampaknya sudah dirawat oleh Hanji itu terbuka lagi. "…Armin…"

Rivaille memerhatikan sebentar betapa Eren tampak terpukul dengan 'oleh-oleh' yang ia bawa dari kota serigala. Namun dengan segera ia berlalu mengikuti semua sisa anggota timnya dan Irvin kembali naik ke lantai atas. Ia mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai muncul ke alam pikirannya.

Pikiran yang semakin meyakinkannya bahwa yang ia hadapi dan ia rantai di sana bukan hanya sekedar predator tanpa hati nurani, yang pikirannya hanya makan dan… makan. Pikiran bahwa di bawah sana ia merantai dan memenjarakan kebebasan seorang anak-anak. Terlebih yang ia rantai adalah anak yang nampak polos dan memikirkan kawannya lebih dibanding ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Rivaille mencoba menghentikan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya tersebut. Pikiran-pikiran yang mulai membuatnya meragukan kebenaran yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Dia sudah berbuat sejauh ini untuk Shiganshina. Tidak mungkin ia mundur lagi bukan?

"Aku sudah meminta Petra menyiapkan anggur untuk kalian," ujar Irvin sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para prajuritnya. "Kupikir anggur bagus sangat tepat untuk merayakan pulangnya kalian dengan selamat…"

Petra Ral salah satu maid kepercayaan di rumah Irvin dan salah satu perawat Christa rupanya sudah menunggu kedelapan orang itu di lantai dasar rumah Irvin. Ia membungkukan kepalanya hormat dan mempersilahkan kedelapan orang itu duduk ketika mereka semua muncul di ruang tamu Irvin yang besar dan megah dan dengan cekatan menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas-gelas kristal bulat berkaki langsing yang sudah ia siapkan di meja.

Bau asam anggur menguar lembut segera setelah Petra membuka tutup gabus botol anggur dan manuangkannya ke tiap gelas. Selera Irvin dalam hal yang satu ini memang tidak usah diragukan lagi. Cairan merah gelap transparan itu tampak menggugah selera. Jelas sekali dari warna merahnya yang cukup pekat itu, itu anggur berkualitas tinggi Siapa yang bisa meminta lebih dari segelas anggur terbaik untuk merayakan kelegaan mereka pulang dengan selamat dari kota para serigala?

Rivaille memutar-mutar gelasnya, membiarkan cairan merah itu bergoyang di dalam wadah kristal bulat tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pemuda yang tengah dirantai di bawah sana. Apakah bagi pemuda itu, darahnya yang ia hisap kemarin sama seperti anggur merah itu untuk dirinya? Sama lezatnya? Sama memabukannya?

…

Gila! Kenapa tiba-tiba Rivaille mengkaji kembali ide menjadi umpan makanan untuk Eren? Bukankah selama itu darah, pemuda di bawah sana akan meminumnya tanpa ragu?

Tanpa sadar jemari tangannya menyentuh luka yang kemarin ditinggalkan Eren di lehernya. Dan itu segera mengundang pertanyaan Hanji.

"Lukamu masih sakit, Rivaille?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya sebentar lagi juga sembuh…" jawab Rivaille pelan sambil menrilekskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk. Hanji menarik kerah kemeja Rivaille dan mengobservasi luka itu lekat-lekat, namun Rivaille segera menepisnya. "Apa?"

"Lukanya berbekas ya?"

"Sepertinya. Terima kasih padamu, Hanji…" sindir Rivaille pedas.

"Miss Hanji, tidak mau tambah wine-nya?" tawar Petra ramah dengan tetap memegang botol anggur erat-erat di tangannya. Rivaille sendiri langsung memberi isyarat pada maid muda itu untuk mengisi gelasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nanti, bawakan saja satu ke kamarku… Boleh kan, Irvin?" ucap Hanji sambil tersenyum dan meletakan gelasnya sendiri di meja. Irvin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Anda tidak mau minum lagi, Miss?" tanya Marco keheranan. Dia hafal betul satu persatu kebiasaan rekan kerja dan atasannya. Dan dia tahu sekali trio Irvin-Rivaille-Hanji tidak pernah menolak minuman keras. Apalagi yang berkualitas.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan dulu…" jawab Hanji. "Karena kebetulan kau bertanya, Marco, ayo ikut aku. Jean juga…"

.

.

.

Serigala pirang itu terbangun di dalam pelukan si rambut coklat. Ah, dekapan yang sangat familiar. Wangi yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Sejenak si pirang itu bergulung—merapat pada si kepala coklat dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Armin? Kau sudah sadar…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, serigala kecil itu membuka matanya dan di hadapannya terlihat wajah sahabat karibnya.

'Eren'

"Ya, Armin. Ini aku…" Eren tersenyum lemah. Dipeluknya Armin erat-erat. "Maafkan aku…"

'Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Eren! Aku tertangkap karena aku sendiri lengah!'

Eren tidak menjawab perkataan Armin itu. Kelegaan menjalari hatinya segera. Sebentar lagi pagi benar-benar datang—setidaknya begitulah menurut jam yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Eren tidak bisa benar-benar memastikan semenjak ruangan itu tidak berjendela sama sekali. Ventilasi udara pun dibuat sedemikian rupa agar cahaya tidak dapat menembus ke dalam sel.

Armin akan segera kembali ke wujud manusianya. Eren sudah tidak sabar ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya lagi dalam wujud manusia. Eren sendiri tidak bisa berubah ke wujud serigalanya karena kelewat lemah dan terlebih ada rantai perak melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Rantai dari logam yang menjadi kelemahan kaumnya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Eren yakin, saat Armin sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya nanti, pasti mereka juga akan memakaikan rantai yang sama padanya.

"Sir Hannes…" Eren berpaling sekejap memanggil si penjaga penjara yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk itu.

"Ah…"

"Bisa ambilkan selimut atau semacamnya? Sebentar lagi Armin akan kembali ke wujud manusianya…"

Dengan santai, Hannes melemparkan jubah hijau tua kumal yang tergantung di salah satu gantungan di dinding melalui sela-sela jeruji besi dan segera kembali dalam kondisi setengah terlelap. Entah milik siapa jubah itu. Eren dengan segera mengambilnya dan memakaikannya pada Armin. Bagaimanapun mereka bukan sepenuhnya binatang. Dia tidak mau Armin kembali ke wujud manusianya dalam keadaan nudis—setidaknya tidak di hadapan manusia-manusia jahanam itu. Mereka punya rasa malu dan pikiran.

'Terima kasih, Eren…'

Eren hanya mengangguk sambil meletakan kepala serigala itu di pangkuannya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji ia akan melakukan apapun supaya Hanji tidak menyakiti sahabat sedari kecil yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu.

Langkahi dulu dia kalau Hanji, atau Rivaille, mau melakukan apa-apa pada Armin.

Selang setengah jam berlalu Armin bertransformasi kembali ke wujud manusianya. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan Eren. Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan juga. Biasanya walau hanya dapat bertransformasi menjadi serigala di malam hari, para werewolf mampu mengendalikan kapan mereka akan kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. Namun obat pelumpuh temuan Hanji membuat Eren tahu, bahwa Armin baru bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah dia terlepas sepenuhnya dari pengaruh obat tersebut.

Nafas pemuda pirang itu begitu teratur. Begitu lambat dan tenang; mungkin ia lega karena tidak sendirian berada di tempat asing. Eren tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa kondisinya jika nanti Hanji jadi mengambil darahnya secara berkala seperti yang dilakukannya pada Eren padahal mereka—para werewolf—tidak dapat membentuk sel darah baru dalam tubuhnya tanpa asupan darah dari luar. Jika mereka kehilangan banyak darah, akan fatal akibatnya.

Darah…

Hanya perlu satu kata itu untuk memancing sesuatu dari pikirannya.

Sebuah kalimat bergema di kepala Eren; membuat kepalanya sakit. "Ukh…"

"_Selamat makan, Eren~"_

Dia ingat sesuatu. Ya, ya. Dia rasanya ingat sesuatu. Tapi… apa? Dia mengenali suara yang berkelebat sejenak di kepalanya adalah suara si dokter sinting itu. Tapi… dia bicara soal apa?

Rasanya itu sesuatu yang penting namun Eren tidak mengingatnya. Dan dia merasa harus—sangat harus—mengingatnya. Mengingat sesuatu yang… penting tapi dilupakan olehnya. Celah dalam pikiran yang ia tidak sadari ini membuatnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ah, sial! Dia mendadak kembali lapar. Memang sebagai tawanan tak terhormat di Mansion Irvin, ia masih diberi makan tiga kali sehari dengan selayaknya. Namun kali ini ia butuh makanan untuk sisi dirinya sebagai serigala, bukan sekedar makanan manusia. Apalagi setelah acara donor darah yang dipaksakan secara sepihak itu, dia kehilangan banyak darah sehingga secara otomatis kebutuhannya akan cairan yang menjadi intisari kehidupan itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat. 

Namun, sejenak Eren harus melupakan rasa laparnya. Hanji, Jean, dan Marco muncul di dalam ruangan sel tersebut. Hannes segera memberi salam hormat pada Hanji yang hanya melambaikan tangannya santai.

"Oh, serigala muda ini sudah kembali. Waktunya untuk rantai berarti…" ujar Hanji seolah dia hanya sedang mengatakan hal yang biasa saja. Eren menggertakan giginya. Ia geram sekali dengan semua perlakuan ini. Bahkan di dalam wujudnya dan Armin sekarang dimana mereka sama-sama manusia, mereka masih dilihat sebagai binatang.

"Jubahku…?" Jean mengerenyitkan dahi heran melihat pemuda pirang yang sebelumnya berwujud serigala dengan surai berwarna terang itu tertidur di pangkuan si pemuda serigala berambut coklat dengan berselubungkan jubah hijaunya yang sangat besar untuk tubuh seringkih itu. Di tubuh Armin, jubah Jean nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan selimut.

"Kita lupa membawakannya pakaian…" gumam Marco; satu-satunya manusia tulen yang cukup peduli dan berhati di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Biarkan saja dululah dia memakai jubahmu, Jean…"

"Cih…" Jean membuang muka tak suka.

Hanji membuka pintu sel dan masuk diikuti Marco serta Jean—yang sebenarnya enggan. Hanya dengan melihat Hanji membawa kotak berwarna hitam yang pastinya berisi perlengkapan medis miliknya, Eren sudah mengetahui intensi Hanji.

"Jangan!" seru Eren sambil menghalangi tubuh Armin dengan tubuhnya. Pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba membangunkan si rambut pirang.

"Ah…" Armin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari sudah ada orang-orang lain di sel mereka—orang-orang yang dikenalinya sebagai pasukan penyerang sebelumnya.

"Minggir, Jeager…" Jean dengan segera mengarahkan tongkat perak yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke arah leher Eren. Tongkat tersebut memiliki ujung berbentuk lingkaran seperti halnya kalung leher. Dengan satu kali tekan pada tuas yang ada di ujung satunya, lingkaran tersebut melebar dan segera menjapit leher Eren dan satu tekanan lagi, lingkaran tersebut menutup—sempurna memerangkap leher langsing serigala muda itu. Jean segera menarik Eren menjauh dari Amin sementara Marco bergegas melakukan hal yang sama pada Armin.

"Akh!" lingkaran leher yang sedang menempel di leher Eren maupun Armin pastinya terbuat dari perak. Eren dapat merasakan betapa logam yang semestinya terasa dingin di kulit, justru terasa panas ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya.

Hanji mempersiapkan alat injeksinya untuk mengambil darah Armin. Eren dapat melihat beberapa tabung reaksi berjejer rapi di kotak yang terbagi dalam beberapa sekat itu.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai…"

Hanji menusukan ujung jarum perak itu ke lengan Armin setelah sebelumnya membasahi lengan kurus itu dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi cairan antiseptik—sebagaimana prosedur umum kedokteran yang biasa. Armin meringis merasakan luka kecil dari logam yang menjadi kelemahannya itu. Dengan perlahan Hanji mengambil darah Armin, menarik penekan dari alat tersebut sehingga kini darah Armin memenuhi tabung injeksi.

Eren hanya bisa menyaksikan Armin mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti yang didapatkannya dua minggu terakhir ini. Dalam hatinya, ia merasakan kesal dan benci luar biasa.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Eren dengan suara keras. Hanji nyaris terlonjak mendengar bentakan Eren yang tiba-tiba. Begitu pula Marco dan Jean. Mereka sudah hafal tabiat serigala muda berambut coklat yang keras kepala dan bertempramen cukup tinggi itu. Namun baru kali ini mereka mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada demikian tinggi.

"…"

"Biar aku saja! Ambil darahku saja!" ujar Eren cepat. Armin membelalakan matanya. Dari sekilas melihat dia sudah tahu Eren tidak dalam kondisi untuk menawarkan darahnya.

"Eren!"

"Diam, Armin!" bentak Eren lagi pada kawan pirangnya itu. "Ambil darahku saja!"

Hanji terkesima sejenak. Namun kemudian dokter muda itu tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah kehilangan lima serigala sebelumnya, Eren… Aku tidak bisa kehilangan lagi. Pemeriksaan tensi terakhirmu menunjukan kau tidak dalam kondisi untuk diambil darahnya lagi. Aku tidak akan berurusan denganmu setidaknya sampai kau 'makan' lagi…"

Penekanan pada kata 'makan' dan ingatan akan kondisi dirinya saat terbangun kemarin, membuat Eren tahu bahwa akhirnya wanita jenius di hadapannya itu mengetahui korelasi antara kebutuhan werewolf akan darah dan kondisi alamiah tubuh mereka.

"Asal aku 'makan' semua beres kan? Beri saja aku 'makan'!" Eren bersikeras.

Hanji mengerjapkan matanya—mencoba mencerna situasi. Memang jika Eren sendiri yang merelakan diri untuk makan dan kemudian memberikan darah baru yang terbentuk dalam tubuhnya, semua akan lebih mudah. Tetapi kemana Hanji harus mencarikan makanan untuknya? Dia jelas tidak bisa minta tolong Irvin. Rivaille sepertinya masih marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin dulu. Sementara empat prajurit terbaiknya sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Mike juga jelas tidak akan mau. Hanji tidak memikirkan tentang kemungkinan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi makanan Eren. Orang-orang lain di kemiliteran bukan pilihan, semenjak proyek pengobatan ini sesuatu yang sangat dirahasiakan dan hanya diketahui segelintir orang.

"Kirschtein… Minta Connie ambilkan dua kantung darah cadangan… Dia tahu kemana harus mencarinya…"

Selang tiga puluh menit berlalu, Jean kembali dengan dua kantung darah di tanganya. Connie sempat bertanya padanya untuk apa dia membutuhkan dua kantung darah di pagi hari begini tapi hanya dengan kalimat 'Miss Hanji menyuruhku', asisten laboratorium bernama keluarga Springer itu tanpa bertanya-tanya lebih jauh lagi segera memenuhi permintaan Jean.

Hanji menyodorkan dua kantung darah itu pada Eren dan Armin. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Makanlah… atau mungkin lebih tepat kusebut 'minum' ya…"

Armin memandangi Eren dengan keraguan jelas di matanya. Melihat Eren tanpa basa-basi membuka tutup segel dari kantung darah dalam genggamannya itu, Armin mengikuti dengan segera. Namun baru saja Armin menyelsaikan dua tegukan dari kantung darahnya, Eren terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah yang sudah nyaris melewati jalan ke kerongkongannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Eren terbatuk keras sambil memuntahkan darah itu ke lantai. Hanji lekas-lekas mendekatinya begitu pula dengan Armin.

"Eren?"

Armin menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Eren sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa memuntahkan darah. Ini tidak seperti biasanya! Ia sudah biasa bertahan dengan darah hewan sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota kaumnya. Kenapa sekarang ia memuntahkan darah manusia?

Armin dengan segera menganalisa situasi di dalam otaknya yang brilian. Pemuda kecil itu menoleh pada Hanji yang menatapnya keheranan. "Apa kau memberikan Eren darah langsung dari seseorang?"

"Eh?"

Hanji mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Armin di dalam kepalanya. Namun si pemuda bermata biru terang tersebut tidak menunggu jawaban Hanji untuk segera memberikan penjelasannya—penjelasan yang krusial mengenai kaumnya.

"Kau pasti memberikan Eren darah langsung dari seseorang. Makanya sekarang Eren terikat perjanjian darah dengan orang tersebut sebagai satu-satunya yang bisa memberikannya makan dari darahnya!" tuduh Armin.

Armin sangat geram dengan kenyataan yang dengan segera bisa disimpulkannya dari jawaban tak terkatakan yang jelas terbaca dari air wajah Hanji.

Kaum manusia serigala dahulunya adalah kaum penjaga. Mereka prajurit yang setia hanya pada satu tuan sepanjang hidup mereka; dengan catatan hanya para tuan yang dapat memberikan mereka makan. Perjanjian tersebut hanya bisa berakhir pada saat salah satu dari dua pihak wafat. Kebanyakan dari para werewolf dan manusia yang menjalin perjanjian akhirnya mengikatkan diri dalam hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar majikan-bawahan. Mereka menyatukan diri dalam pernikahan yang juga membuat populasi werewolf bertahan sampai sekarang.

Namun rusaknya pakta perdamaian dan pengasingan pada kaum manusia serigala sepuluh tahun lalu, dimana para serigala pemberontak membunuh manusia yang mereka ambil darahnya dengan segera sehingga perjanjian darah tidak perlu mengikat kebebasan mereka untuk mencicipi darah satu manusia saja, membuat keharmonisan hubungan dengan para manusia tulen berakhir.

Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, semua serigala muda tidak lagi melakukan apa yang disebut perjanjian darah. Semua menjalani tradisi untuk bertahan hidup hanya dengan darah binatang yang tidak memberikan efek keterikatan seperti halnya darah manusia.

"Tapi kau tidak mengalami masalah meminum darah dari kantung darah itu…?" Jean punya poin pertanyaan yang tepat.

"Itu karena aku tidak menandai manusia manapun yang darahnya sedang kuminum ini dengan taringku… Kami, para serigala, menandai manusia-manusia pilihan kami dengan taring kami. Jika sudah terjadi begitu, kami hanya bisa minum darah satu orang itu saja."

Eren masih terbatuk pelan berusaha membersihkan tenggorokannya dari darah yang membuatnya mual. Penolakan tubuhnya terhadap darah yang baru saja ia minum dari kantung darah itu luar biasa keras. Rasanya kepalanya pening sekali dan lidahnya terasa pahit. Bau besi dari darah dalam kantung tersebut masih menggugah selera makannya dan instingnya. Namun indera perasanya rupanya tidak sepakat dengan indera olfaktorinya. Lidahnya menolak mengecap cairan yang 'seharusnya' terasa nikmat sekali di lidahnya itu.

Jujur saja, Eren kaget luar biasa dengan kondisinya sekarang. Berarti kemarin saat ia terbangun dalam keadaan lebih baik setelah makan, memang ada seseorang yang memberinya darah. Bukan sekedar darah binatang seperti hipotesa awalnya setelah ia mengkaji ulang pemikiran bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau membiarkannya makan secara langsung dari manusia. Berarti ingatan yang sebenarnya ia ragukan karena tidak jelas dan memiliki banyak celah yang tidak bisa ia rekoleksi, sedikit banyak bisa dipercaya!

Jean dan Marco sama-sama menatap Hanji yang kini tampak sedikit terpukul. Pikiran wanita berkacamata itu sedikit kacau saat mencoba mencerna informasi dari Armin barusan.

Perjanjian darah…

Berarti… Eren tidak akan bisa makan selain dari darah Rivaille. Secara tidak sengaja, Hanji sudah menjerumuskan partner kerjanya itu pada sebuah perjanjian yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui.

"Astaga… Apa yang sudah kulakukan…?" Hanji terkesiap. Mungkin jika orang yang sedang mereka bahas bukan Rivaille, Hanji tidak akan sebingung ini menangani situasi.

.

.

.

Connie Springer menatap atasannya yang tampak sedang banyak pikiran itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Kebingungan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Dia baru saja diberi tahu bahwa Hanji baru saja pulang pagi ini setelah malam sebelumnya dikirim untuk suatu misi—yang ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya—dan ia sempat menduga bahwa sekarang ini atasannya itu hanya kurang tidur. Apalagi, Rivaille meminta semua anggota pasukannya untuk tetap bekerja mulai dari jam kerja yang biasa—pukul delapan pagi—sekalipun mereka baru naik ke tempat pembaringan pukul lima yang artinya mereka hanya diberi waktu tidur kurang lebih tiga jam saja.

Tapi keadaan Hanji sepertinya cukup kompleks hanya untuk dikatakan sebagai kurang tidur semata.

"Anda kenapa, Miss?" tanya Connie heran setelah ia tidak bisa lagi menahan keheranannya melihat Hanji—untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu—uring-uringan sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai bertambah berantakan sembari membaca sebuah buku bersampul tebal dengan warna biru di hadapannya.

"Ukh~"

"Anda baik-baik saja? Perlu saya minta Petra menyiapkan secangkir kopi?" tawar Connie lagi.

Hanji kini memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Connie. Pemuda pendek itu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Connie… Kau ingat apa yang kita temukan dari catatan riset ayahku kemarin dulu?" tanya Hanji pada Connie.

"Soal hipotesis mengapa werewolf mempertahankan hidup dengan darah?" tanya Connie lagi. "Tentu sudah, Miss. Aku membacanya bersama anda dan bukankah kata anda, anda sudah membuktikan hipotesa itu…?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu akan membuatku kesulitan begini~" keluh Hanji yang kemudian berbalik menghadapi meja kerjanya lagi dan meletakan kepalanya dengan tak bersemangat di sana.

"Kesulitan bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membuat serigalaku tidak bisa makan selain dari darah si pendek keras kepala itu…"

Connie semakin bingung dengan jawaban Hanji yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia pahami. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksud anda, Miss…"

Setelah itu, selama dua jam kedepan, Connie terpaksa duduk di hadapan sang ilmuwan muda mendengarkannya membeberkan semua informasi yang didapatnya dari Amin. Membuat si asisten muda itu kelelahan setengah mati dengan cerita panjangnya dengan tambahan-tambahan hipotesanya mengenai apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan jika ia mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Aku heran bagaimana Miss Hanji bisa bercerita sepanjang dan seruntut itu…" keluh Connie pada Petra yang baru saja masuk ke laboratorium untuk menggantikan Irvin mengambil jatah obat harian untuk Christa.

Petra menjulurkan kepalanya tertarik sambil membereskan beberapa botol obat kembali ke tempatnya setelah mengambil apa yang diperlukan nona-nya. "Memangnya Miss Hanji bercerita soal apa? Sepertinya seru sekali…"

"Kau tidak akan mau dengar. Kepalaku sedang sangat penuh informasi yang aku sendiri bingung menjabarkannya… "

"Hah?"

"Intinya soal Korporal Rivaille yang sekarang harus menjadi makanan untuk tahanan kita di bawah sana…" ujar Connie mencoba mempersingkat cerita.

"Soal aku apa?" tanya Rivaille yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di depan pintu laboratorium. Ia baru saja akan meminta obat untuk membantunya menghilangkan bekas taring Eren di lehernya yang tidak juga hilang walau lukanya sudah menutup sempurna. Menurutnya, Hanji pastii punya obat yang cukup ampuh untuk kasus bekas luka macam itu. Ia tidak menyangka kunjungannya ke laboratorium malah membuatnya mendengar suatu percakapan yang sepertinya menarik dan melibatkan dirinya.

"Ah…"

"Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasamu, Springer," ujar Rivaille sambil lekas-lekas mendekati Connie dan menarik bangku di hadapannya. Petra segera mohon diri untuk mengantarkan obat ke kamar Christa. "Ambil waktumu… Irvin membebastugaskan aku untuk sisa hari ini. Aku akan mendengarkan baik-baik…"

.

.

.

"Hanji…"

Hanji merasa ada kejutan listrik dikirim ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara dingin tersebut memanggilnya. Irvin yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hanji menoleh ke balik punggung wanita itu untuk mendapati korporalnya sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Rivaille? Bukankah aku sudah membebastugaskanmu sore ini?" tanya Irvin sabar. Dia baru saja mendengarkan keluhan Hanji soal kesalahannya mengumpankan Rivaille pada Eren. Sekarang yang mereka bicarakan muncul di ruang kerjanya. Melihat ekspresi yang biasa datar itu membiaskan sedikit kegusaran, Irvin menebak, informasi sudah sampai ke telinganya. Entah dari siapa.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Hanji…"

Hanji menelan ludah gugup. Dia tidak pernah takut pada prajurit yang seringkali diklaim sebagai prajurit manusia terkuat itu, namun kondisi sekarang sama sekali berbeda. Hanji sadar sepenuhnya ini semua salahnya.

Rivaille mendekati Hanji dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Bawa 'dia' ke kamarku. Dalam keadaan bersih. Jangan lupakan gelang perak penjinaknya… Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan anjing."

Irvin dan Hanji kini memberikan atensi penuh mereka pada si korporal. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

"Kau mendengarku, Hanji…" tegas Rivaille sekali lagi. "Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran…"

.

.

.

Eren langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertahan ketika melihat Hanji muncul kembali di selnya, kali ini bersama Reiner dan Bertholt. Armin juga segera memandang dengan tatapan menyelidik—mengobservasi mereka secara menyeluruh.

"Belum waktunya pergantian _shift_ penjaga 'kan?" tanya Jean keheranan melihat kehadiran Reiner dan Bertholt.

"Belum, Kirschtein… Aku hanya akan membawa Eren. Kau tetap di sini bersama Armin…" ujar Hanji sambil segera masuk ke dalam sel diikuti Reiner dan Berholt. Marco menahan Amin dengan alat pelingkar leher untuk kali kedua hari itu.

Eren yang mendapat perlakuan sama, tidak dapat bebas bergerak dan terpaksa hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana Hanji membuka borgol permanen dari tangannya dan menggantinya dengan sepasang gelang tanpa rantai yang sangat tebal dan berat terbuat dari perak.

"Ikut aku, Eren… Dan kau akan dapat jatah makananmu…" ujar Hanji sambil mengambil alih tongkat yang tersambung ke lingkaran leher Eren dari tangan Reiner. "Aku janji tidak akan mengapa-apakan anak manis di sana jika kau patuh semua perintahku…" tambahnya sambil menunjuk Armin dengan dagunya.

Sial. Dibalik wajahnya yang suka tersenyum, Hanji nyatanya juga pemikir brilian yang sama seperti Irvin. Dia tak segan-segan melemparkan ancaman dengan manis pada Eren supaya serigala yang kedua tangannya kini bebas tanpa borgol—hanya terhalang transformasinya dengan sepasang gelang perak—mau patuh padanya.

Tak punya pilihan, Eren patuh mengikuti Hanji keluar dari penjara bawah tanahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia memerhatikan baik-baik Mansion Irvin yang seringkali difungsikan juga sebagai markas riset dan penelitian. Mansion tersebut sangat mewah dengan sentuhan elegansi di setiap aspek yang membangun kediaman tersebut. Kali terakhir ia melewati ruangan-ruangan itu adalah saat ia mencari jalan untuk kabur.

Tapi Eren tidak bisa terlalu berkonsentrasi memerhatikan itu semua juga kali ini, karena ia sibuk menebak-nebak intensi Hanji membawanya keluar dari selnya. Ia bertambah bingung ketika Hanji membawanya ke sebuah kamar tidur dan mendorongnya masuk—sendirian—ke sebuah ruangan lain di dalam ruangan itu.

Kamar mandi.

Eren mengerenyitkan dahi heran mendapati dirinya didorong masuk ke ruangan mewah yang bahkan diperlengkapi dengan bak porselen putih berukuran cukup besar berbentuk seperempat lingkaran di ujung ruangan yang terhitung cukup luas. Ruangan itu sendiri masih diperlengkapi kloset, _shower box_, dan wastafel dengan kaca besar. Handuk-handuk putih bersih bertumpuk dalam lipatan rapi di rak di sebelah kaca wastafel. Di atas meja keramik dekat wastafel, Eren juga mendapati pakaian bersih yang sudah dilipat rapi dalam sebuah keranjang rotan cokelat

"Bersihkan dirimu dengan benar. Kalau sudah selesai, ketuk saja pintunya dari dalam ya~"

Hanya itu kata-kata terakhir Hanji sebelum mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Eren sempat mempertimbangkan untuk lari. Namun mengingat fakta Armin masih ada di penjara bawah tanah, Eren terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau dia kabur sekarang, ia yakin Armin akan dieksploitasi habis-habisan. Dengan gerakan cepat Eren membersihkan dirinya. Sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak punya kesempatan membersihkan diri dengan layak. Di penjara bawah tanah, hanya ke kamar kecil saja, tangan Eren harus dirantai dengan rantai panjang dan ia dijagai di depan pintu sedemikian rupa.

Segera setelah membersihkan tubuh dan rambutnya dengan baik, Eren mengenakan pakaian baru yang sepertinya sengaja disiapkan untuknya di keranjang rotan tersebut. Selesai berpakaian, dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dari dalam, memberi isyarat pada Hanji ia sudah selesai. Hanji sempat memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah sebentar. Eren tampak bersih—paling tidak cukup bersih pastinya untuk standar seorang Rivaille. Dengan kaus cokelat muda dan celana kain hitam semata kaki, Eren tampak sangat remaja—sesuai usianya.

Tanpa memberikan Eren kesempatan untuk bertanya, Hanji sudah menarik tangannya lagi keluar kamarnya dan menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah pintu lain di pojok ruangan. Dengan hanya kedipan sebelah mata dan kata-kata yang seolah membuat Eren déjà vu—'Selamat makan, Eren~', Hanji mendorongnya masuk ke sebuah kamar tidur yang luas dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Eren tertegun di depan pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Hanji.

"Akhirnya kau datang…" Suara datar yang familiar membelai telinga Eren, membuatnya terkesiap kaget sebelum ia menoleh.

Rivaille sudah berada di sana. Satu ruangan dengannya.

Korporal itu duduk dengan santai di sebuah sofa single berwarna merah maroon di kamar tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkulai santai di atas sandaran tangan di sofa tersebut. Matanya yang gelap seolah menghipnotis Eren.

"Kemari…" ucap Rivaille sambil memberi gestur pada Eren untuk mendekat padanya.

Eren tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ada suatu kekuatan yang menariknya. Seperti semacam gravitasi yang membuatnya tak bisa membantah kata-kata yang meluncur dari sepasang bibir yang biasanya mengucapkan kata-kata dingin padanya itu. Ia seolah terhisap pada suatu kekuatan dan ada pesona yang menariknya dari suara itu.

"Lebih dekat…" ucap Rivaille pelan. Eren yang semula berdiri dengan jarak sekitar setengah meter dengannya akhirnya mendekat lagi pada sang korporal. Dan disanalah dia tegak berdiri. Di hadapan sang korporal yang menatapnya sambil mengadahkan kepala.

"Berlutut…" Perintah Rivaille dengan nada datar. Lagi-lagi Eren tidak bisa membantah apa yang diucapkan sang korporal.

Baru saja satu lutut Eren menyentuh lantai, Rivaille meraih dagu si pemuda serigala dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. Memahami bahwa si kepala coklat di depanya tidak memahami situasi dan kondisi saat ini, Rivaille melebarkan kerah kemeja putihnya dan mempertontonkan bekas luka yang jelas berasal dari sepasang taring serigala.

"Ingat soal ini?"

Eren terperangah kaget. Tertegun sesaat dalam keterkejutan.

DEMI DEWA SERIGALA! Masakah… yang terikat dalam perjanjian darah dengannya adalah korporal keparat yang tengah duduk di hadapannya itu?

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

Silahkan ke kotak review untuk melempari saya dengan sendal (dilempar pake Rivaille juga boleh *deshplak*)

Oke, saya kira di bagian ini bakal ada yang agak anu-anu dan iya-iya. Ternyata sudah kepanjangan (di word count saya ini udah sampe 5k words tanpa a.n, dll lho). Dan yah… yang baca fic kurobas saya, pasti tahu saya emang demen nge-cut chapter di bagian sesuatu sih ya… *muka ngetroll* *digampar*

Pengumuman sedikit, chapter 1 dan 2 udah saya upload revisi barunya, ceritanya nggak berubah kok, hanya ada bagian deskripsi dan typo(s) yang diperbaiki. Kayak misalnya pas saya deskripsiin mata Eren pakai kata 'emerald', pas saya perhatiin lagi… mata Eren nggak biru banget sih (kalau di-compare sama Armin apalagi), tapi kayaknya kata 'emerald' juga kurang cocok jadi saya ganti. Soal rambut Jean pirang juga (kayaknya saya inget Armin pas salah ngetik si kepala coklat muda itu rambutnya pirang. Maklum. saya ngeship JeanArmin). Oke jadi semua salah deskripsi itu karena Amin. *plak*

Tapi heran juga sih saya, di review nggak ada yang ngebahas itu ._.a Kalau soal typo sih jangan ditanya, saya orangnya nggak awas banget soal typo. Huahua…

Ehehehe…

Oke, penjelasan lagi. Supaya cerita ini lebih gampang diikuti. Sebelum ada yang terbingung-bingung.

**Q: Dulu hubungan werewolf dan manusia harmonis? Pakta perdamaian itu apa?  
**A: Jadi sebelum kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu (yang sempat di-mention di chapter 2), manusia dan werewolf berdampingan hidupnya. Tapi karena sepuluh tahun lalu ada serigala-serigala pengkhianat yang memberontak mereka menyerang manusia secara membabi buta karena lapar yang sangat hebat, sehingga sisa kaum serigala diasingkan keluar Shiganshina. Pakta perdamaian itu perjanjian umat manusia dan serigala untuk hidup berdampingan, termasuk diatur di dalamnya soal perjanjian darah. Sebelum ada pelanggaran pakta perdamaian, manusia bebas keluar masuk kota serigala dan serigala bebas keluar masuk Shiganshina. Setelah insiden, akhirnya masing-masing kota menutup diri terhadap satu sama lain.

**Q: Hubungan perjanjian darah itu sejarahnya gimana?  
**A: Sebelum kejadian itu, banyak manusia yang biasanya jadi pasangan hidup para werewolf atau orang yang mau disumpah sebagai tuan mereka sebagai ganti perlindungan dari para serigala, mangadakan perjanjian darah. Tapi tradisi ini cuma diketahui orang-orang yang berhubungan sama werewolf, manusia-manusia tulen yang nggak pernah berhubungan sama werewolf macam Hanji dan Rivaille yah nggak tahu soal tradisi ini karena di dalam pakta perdamaian, ini masuk ke bagian yang nggak diumumkan ke khalayak ramai (hanya diketahui para werewolf dan orang-orang tertentu dari kaum manusia).

**Q: Serigala-serigala yang berkhianat apa nggak kena perjanjian darah waktu makan darah manusia korbannya?  
**A: Perhatikan kalimat saya 'Perjanjian tersebut hanya bisa berakhir pada saat salah satu dari dua pihak wafat.'. Jadi para serigala pengkhianat itu sengaja membunuh manusia supaya perjanjian nggak tergenapi dan mereka bisa cari mangsa lain.

**Q: Ritual perjanjian darah gimana caranya?**  
A: Manusia pertama yang _**ditandai**_ taring serigala itu jadi pengikat kontrak. Werewolf dalam cerita ini kemudian nggak bisa minum darah manusia atau binatang lain. Sebagai ganti makanan, mereka patuh sama si pengikat kontrak.

**Q: Kalau werewolf yang belum ikat kontrak bagaimana makannya?**  
A: Darah binatang nggak punya efek perjanjian darah, jadi mereka bisa semacam menjalani diet-lah dengan darah binatang. Mereka juga masih bisa makan darah sembarang manusia, seperti misalnya Armin di chapter ini yang bisa minum darah dari kantung darah. Itu karena Armin nggak menandai siapapun (belum sih, tepatnya *ehem,lirikJean,ehem*) jadi dia bebas minum darah siapapun. Nggak ada ikatan tertentu.

Sekian penjelasan yang bisa dibeberkan sampai chapter ini anda baca. Silahkan tanya-tanya lagi di kotak review kalau ada yang belum dipahami. Ohya, soal tongkat lingkar leher itu, yang udah pernah nonton The Walking Dead Season 3, pasti tau deh itu bentuknya gimana. Ehehehe….

Salam,

-Yuki-


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami-chan Kagami, **Baka Mamarthy**, SedotanHijau, **RaniMario**, Zane Zavira, **ayakLein24**, Dira Andriani, **Fujisaki Fuun**, Hasegawa Nanaho, **luffy niar**, Ms MichiMichiyo, **SeraphelArchangelClaudia**, reincanz anquezz, **Shigure Haruki**, dan silent readers.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin itu hak miliknya Hajime Isayama-sensei, walaupun saya minta sampai nyembah-nyembah kayaknya nggak bakal dikasih deh (Kenyataan itu pahit).**

**.**

**Ini RivailleXEren lho ya. Tapi kalau anda beda persepsi saat baca cara saya menggambarkan interaksi mereka di sini sih… Yah, nggak apa-apa juga *lho?***

**.**

**To Stay Alive**

**4****th**** wall: Hunger**

**.**

**.**

Grisha Jeager membiarkan burung hantu cokelat itu bertengger di lengan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya bekerja membuka ikatan surat dalam silinder kecil yang diikatkan di kaki hewan bermata besar tersebut. Erd, Gunther, Annie, Ymir, dan—tentunya—Mikasa menunggu dengan sedikit gelisah. Hari ini, mata-mata Grisha baru saja mengirimkan surat baru tentang kondisi Shiganshina.

Segera setelah bisa membuka tabung itu dan menarik gulungan kecil kertas berwarna putih yang sedikit kusam, Grisha membacanya dengan teliti sementara semua anak buahnya yang lain menatapnya dengan tak sabar. Menanti kabar terbaru dari kawan-kawan mereka yang masih disekap di sana.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Grisha meneliti kata per kata yang ditulis dengan huruf kecil-kecil dan rapi. Informasi yang lugas dan runtut namun tidak bertele-tele itu memberikan gambaran garis besar kondisi wabah Shiganshina dan tak lupa memberikan juga informasi mengenai putra kepala keluarga Jeager itu beserta Armin Arlert—salah satu bawahan setia sang pemimpin dan kawan karib dari putranya.

"Ada kabar apa, Ketua?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada yang diupayakan setenang mungkin—yang sayangnya gagal. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya.

"Sesuai perkiraan. Dokter bernama Hanji Zoe memang berhasil membongkar korelasi antara kondisi tubuh alamiah kita dengan bekal catatan dari almarhum dokter Zoe senior, tidak sia-sia kita menyusupkan catatan berharga dan rahasia itu kembali ke Shiganshina—ke tangan keturunannya."

Dokter Zoe senior merupakan salah satu dokter manusia paling brilian yang pernah dikenal sepanjang sejarah umat manusia. Dia meninggalkan banyak jurnal penelitian penting berisi hipotesis-hipotesis medik yang sebetulnya lebih banyak tidak dimengerti oleh masyarakat yang satu generasi dengannya. Namun siapa sangka setelah wafatnya sang dokter, catatan-catatan itu akan sangat berguna bagi umat manusia?

Dan ya, salah satu catatan jurnal medik dokter Zoe senior yang menyimpan perkiraan mengenai tubuh para serigala memang selama ini dipegang oleh Grisha Jeager—bersama beberapa catatan medik lain yang dimiliki sang dokter senior entah sebagai hasil dari pemikiran briliannya ataupun warisan dari kakek dan buyutnya yang juga dokter. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menyimpan satu catatan lagi mengenai substansi DNA werewolf, yang akhirnya dimiliki anaknya—Hanji. Andaikan saja Grisha bisa memiliki dua catatan itu bersama-sama, ia bisa mencegah para manusia menculik anggota kawanannya hanya karena tahu rahasia dari darah mereka.

Atas kata-kata sang ketua sebelumnya, Erd angkat bicara, "Tapi, sir, kurasa kita sudah menyia-nyiakan lagi aset berharga dengan mengembalikan catatan dokter Zoe senior ke Shiganshina…"

"Memang, Erd. Tapi ini soal putraku…" jawab Grisha pelan. "Kalau bukan Eren, aku bisa saja menahan diri untuk tidak mengembalikan catatan itu secara diam-diam lewat **'dia'. **Seperti lima anggota kawanan kita sebelumnya. Aku bisa saja berdiam diri dan merencanakan penyelamatan yang lebih baik dan tidak membuang-buang aset…"

Masing-masing berdiam diri; tak mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk merespon ungkapan tersirat sang ketua kawanan mengenai betapa sebenarnya saat ini, dibalik topeng sikap tenang dan terkontrolnya, dia luar biasa khawatir. Tapi sebagai ketua kawanan, dia juga harus memikirkan banyak hal bukan? Walaupun sang putera adalah pewaris tahta kepemimpinan ras manusia serigala, rasanya itu tetap bukan alasan yang tepat untuk mempertaruhkan hidup seluruh serigala yang bergerak di bawah komandonya.

Semua anggota kawanan menghargai keputusan ketua mereka. Walaupun sebetulnya darah mereka terasa bergolak, berdesir cepat di pembuluh darah oleh karena kemarahan hanya karena tahu bahwa putera dari sang alfa serigala tertangkap dan diperlakukan seenaknya oleh para manusia keparat.

Dan tidak, mereka tidak menghakimi para manusia. Tidak perlu otak yang kelewat brilian untuk membuat mereka tahu dan mampu menilai bahwa para manusia egois itu biadab. Membunuh lima anggota kawanan mereka untuk percobaan pembuatan obat—yang bahkan hanya untuk jatah konsumsi seorang gadis lemah bersatus tinggi? Apa yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan mereka selain kata-kata macam 'keparat', 'bajingan', dan 'biadab'?

Bahkan rasanya kata-kata tersebut masih kurang pas buat mereka mendeksripsikan kebencian mereka.

"Ada berita apa lagi, ketua?" tanya Gunther yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mata sang ketua yang membaca tiap kata dan mencermatinya dengan teliti. Ekspresi Grisha saat membaca beberapa baris terakhir membuatnya penasaran.

"Eren… tampaknya dia melakukan perjanjian darah…"

"APA?"

Semua serigala dalam ruangan berteriak tak percaya, Mikasa bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengakibatkan bangku yang didudukinya terjungkal sedemikian rupa.

"Dengan siapa?! Apa ada laporannya?" tanya Erd ingin tahu.

Grisha memberikan tatapan aneh dan sulit diartikan. Semua serigala bawahan dalam ruangan menahan nafas mereka—bersiap untuk kabar terburuk. Manusia mana kira-kira yang sudah mengikat sang putera pewaris tahta…

"Rivaille. Korporal manusia yang membuat kita tidak bisa gegabah bergerak…" ujar Grisha pahit. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka, dari banyak manusia yang bisa menjadi pengikat kontrak dengan putera tunggalnya, kenapa justru harus Rivaille? Si penghalang gerak para serigala terbaiknya dan penjaga terkuat dari ras manusia.

Nasib sedang mengejek mereka sepertinya.

Mikasa mengepalkan tinjunya tidak terima. Kenapa Eren harus terikat dengan Rivaille? Sudah sejak dulu, Mikasa menjaga Eren mati-matian sebagai saudara angkat di keluarga Jeager dan sebagai dewanya. Sekarang, saudaranya tersayang harus terjebak dalam ikatan konyol yang jelas membuat Eren skakmat—Rivaille kini punya kuasa mengendalikan si rambut coklat.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu ketua!"

"Sabar, Mikasa…" Grisha mejatuhkan dirinya ke kursinya dan menghela nafas. Pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat burung hantunya terbang mengelilingi ruang kerjanya sebelum akhirnya mendarat di pundak Gunther.

"Tapi—!"

"Kita semua tahu, perjanjian darah itu bukannya tidak bisa diputuskan. Kau tenang saja…"

.

.

.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Eren…" Rivaille masih mempertahankan dagu Eren agar anak tersebut tidak mengalihkan pandangan daripadanya. "Ingatkah kau… soal ini?"

Eren mengerjap beberapa kali dalam ketidakpercayaan. Dan itu jawaban yang lebih dari sekedar jelas bagi Rivaille.

Bocah bodoh di depannya itu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mungkin dia mendapat petunjuk apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh Rivaille namun terlalu takut dan terguncang untuk mengakuinya. Untuk mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kini ia terikat pada orang dengan sikap paling dingin padanya sejauh ini. Bahwa ia terikat dengan seorang korporal manusia yang bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan kalau yang bersangkutan mengakui kodrat Eren sebagai manusia juga; yang setara dengannya.

Seseorang yang selalu menganggapnya rendah.

Rivaille melepaskan dagu Eren dengan sedikit kasar dan menyandarkan dirinya kembali di dudukan sofa maroon-nya yang nyaman. Gesturnya tersebut membuat kepala Eren teralih ke samping, dan Eren tidak berniat mengangkat pandangannya lagi. Ia kira ia hanya akan menemui tatapan dingin yang dia benci sekali selama ini. Atau mungkin pandangan mengasihani bercampur ejekan?

"Aku sudah mengerti duduk permasalahannya… Eren…" sahut Rivaille dengan nada suara datarnya yang khas. "Dan… setelah mempertimbangkan satu dan lain hal… Aku setuju… memberimu makan…"

Kali ini Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang korporal dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa benar yang baru saja bicara itu Rivaille?

"…Apa…?"

"Hanya karena aku tahu sehabis ini kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dari Shiganshina, Eren…" jawab Rivaille tak acuh.

Eren tertegun mendengar kata-kata si rambut raven. Dia lupa… setelah terikat perjanjian darah ini, melarikan diri dari Shiganshina akan sama artinya dengan mati baginya. Karena dia tidak akan bisa meminum darah mahkluk apapun lagi seumur hidupnya. Tanpa Rivaille, ia akan mati.

Oh, brengsek sekali takdirnya.

"Aku akan memperjelas syarat-syarat dan kondisi di antara kita… Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan dengan baik…" lanjut Rivaille tanpa mempedulikan bahwa remaja di depannya sedang mengalami pergumulan batin dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terikat dengan orang macam Rivaille dalam hati.

Satu hal lagi yang menyebalkan dari perjanjian darah ini. Eren tidak bisa lagi membenci Rivaille sesukanya. Rasanya ada suatu kekuatan dan ketertarikan emosional muncul dari dalam dirinya untuk si badan pendek yang kini resmi menjadi sumber makanannya—sumber kehidupannya. Dia yang biasa pasti sudah akan menggeram layaknya anjing galak pada pendatang baru di dalam teritorinya. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan kepongahan dalam suara Rivaille didapatinya sangat… menarik.

Eren masih berlutut—kali ini dengan benar—dan memasang telinganya baik-baik; sesuai perintah Rivaille.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan memberimu makan di sel itu lagi. Didorong ke sudut berdebu dan kotor untuk bersimbah darah? Maaf saja. Kau yang perlu maka kau yang harus datang kemari, Eren…" tegas Rivaille yang kini duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya—bersikap layaknya raja kepada bawahan yang tak ada harganya. Eren masih mendengarkan dan dalam hatinya ia setuju saja. Ia juga tidak mau memperlihatkan pada Armin bahwa kini ia jadi seperti anjing peliharaan lemah yang tak bisa membantah Rivaille.

"Kedua…" lanjut Rivaille. "Kau harus bersih. Aku tidak mau ada kutu anjing terbawa ke tempatku. Mengerti?"

Eren yang biasa pasti akan langsung mengkonfrontasi langsung Rivaille karena menganggapnya setara dengan anjing buangan yang kotor. Tapi kali ini, Eren terpaksa menelan semua luapan emosinya. Ia kesal dan merasa sebal. Tapi lidahnya seperti direm untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata cacian pada sosok di depannya.

"Ketiga… sekaligus yang terakhir untuk saat ini…" Rivaille berdeham sebelum melanjutkan dengan seringai tipis. "Memohonlah dengan benar untuk makananmu…"

…

Apa?

Barusan Rivaille bilang apa?

Memohon? 'MEMOHON'?

Eren tersentak mendengar syarat ketiga Rivaille. Sebenarnya sejauh apa sang pemilik manik obsidian itu mau menindasnya? Sedalam apa ia ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya?

Eren mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Dia tidak dalam posisi melawan. Turuti Rivaille atau tidak bertahan hidup. Pilihan yang tidak sulit sebenarnya, karena jelas Eren masih ingin hidup. Sayangnya harga yang ia harus bayar terlalu mahal. Harga dirinya untuk hidupnya.

Padahal apa gunanya hidup tanpa harga diri?

"Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan semua kondisiku, aku tidak masalah…" ujar Rivaille kalem. "Tapi itu berarti Hanji terpaksa harus mengambil darah dari teman kecilmu. Kudengar dia bisa minum darah dari kantung donor. Kabar bagus bukan…?"

Eren menggertakan giginya. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rasanya ada rantai tak kasat mata yang membuatnya sulit bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar bangun dari posisi berlututnya dan menonjok wajah kalem di depannya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, ia sama sekali mati langkah. Memang dia punya pilihan kalau begini caranya?

Sial! Sial! SIAL!

"…aku…"

"Apa? Katakan dengan jelas, Eren. 'Aku' apa?"

"…aku setuju… dengan syarat anda, Sir…" jawab Eren sambil memejamkam mata rapat-rapat—berusaha menahan dan menelan semua getir serta rasa terhina yang melandanya dengan demikian kuat.

"Bagus. Memang itu yang perlu kudengar saat ini…" ujar Rivaille. "Sekarang… memohonlah. Aku mau dengar…"

Eren merasa wajahnya memanas. Malu dan amarah bercampur jadi satu. Menggulungnya dalam emosi yang tidak jelas apa. Tapi dia harus. Dia tahu Rivaille sulit dilawan. Sekarang setelah darah si manik obsidian mengalir dalam dirinya juga, ia menjadi semakin absolut saja.

"Aku… membutuhkan darah anda… sir Rivaille…" ucap Eren menahan malu setengah mati.

"Kau lupa bagian pentingnya…"

Eren mengetatkan kepalan tangannya—dia berusaha melayangkan tinju ke wajah sombong di depannya tapi dia benar-benar lumpuh. Tidak mampu melawan insting alaminya untuk mempertahankan hidup sumber makanannya.

"…kh…"

"Eren…"

"Aku mohon, sir…" lanjut Eren lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melawan rasa terhina dan pikirannya yang lain yang seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melawan Rivaille. "Aku membutuhkan darah anda, sir. Sangat membutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup. Aku mohon padamu, sir…"

"Kau tahu, Eren? Kau buruk dalam hal memohon…" Ucapan sarkastik Rivaille meresponi kata-kata yang susah payah diucapkan Eren. "Tapi ya sudahlah… Kubiarkan untuk kali ini. Sekarang, bangunlah…"

Eren bangun dari posisi berlututnya dengan wajah merah padam. Rivaille menatap wajah itu dan untuk alasan yang korporal itu sendiri tidak mengerti, dia mendapati wajah Eren sangat manis. Fakta bahwa ekspresi itu hanya dia yang bisa melukisnya di wajah Eren justru membuat Rivaille semakin puas.

Entah sejak kapan ia memiliki ketertarikan seaneh ini pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dan sepertinya memang sudah terlambat untuk peduli, karena jelas dia sudah mulai menikmati semua permainan majikan dan bawahan dengan serigala muda ini.

"Tatap aku, Eren…" Satu order lagi dari si kepala hitam dan si pemuda serigala terpaksa harus mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan manik obsidian memaku orbs hijau tipisnya. Oh, Rivaille benar-benar mulai menyukai ini. Sebelumnya ia beranggapan sikap pemberontak pemuda di depannya ini menyebalkan. Dan membuatnya kerepotan. Sangat. Karena pemuda di depannya ini bukan hanya kuat secara fisik, Rivaille tahu betul Eren juga kuat secara mental. Jelas terlihat dari tindakannya yang tempramental dan sulit dijinakan bahkan ketika ia dalam kondisi terlemahnya.

Tapi lihat anak ini sekarang. Patuh luar biasa. Tanpa perlawanan. Ia malah seperti sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya tak ingin mematuhi Rivaille. Rivaille tahu anak di depannya menyimpan sejuta protes dan makian untuknya, namun terpaksa menelan semua itu sendiri karena tidak mampu melontarkannya dengan gamblang. Membuat Rivaille merasa demikian berkuasa dan absolut di sini.

Rivaille membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya dan melebarkannya. Mengekspos leher langsing dengan tanda dari Eren yang menjadi materai bahwa saat itu… Eren adalah miliknya—kehidupan pemuda itu ada di tangannya. Dan ia adalah milik Eren.

Oke, dia sedikit tidak suka dengan fakta kedua—walaupun itu hanya sekedar pembalikan fakta pertama. Baginya frase 'Eren-nya Rivaille' lebih enak didengar dibanding 'Rivaille-nya Eren'.

Mata Eren bersinar lapar melihat leher itu. Ia mampu mendengar denyut pembuluh darah Rivaille dan seolah mampu melihat tembus pandang dimana tepatnya letak arteri sang korporal di bawah lapisan kulitnya yang nampak begitu halus. Bahkan Eren seolah sudah bisa merasakan rasa kulit itu di lidahnya. Betapa manisnya…

"Duduk di sini…" Rivaille melebarkan kakinya dan menarik pinggang langsing Eren untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya, di antara dua kakinya dalam posisi miring. Satu tangan Rivaille menyangga punggung Eren dan kaki Eren kini bertumpang tindih dengan kaki Rivaille. Oh, sudahkah Rivaille katakan betapa ia menyukai ekspresi Eren saat ini?

Air wajah Eren menunjukan pada Rivaille betapa besar kuasa yang ia miliki atas pemuda serigala itu. Dan Rivaille masih ingin menikmati perasaan berkuasa itu lebih lama.

Warna wajah Eren semakin merah. Awalnya hanya karena kesal dan marah—rasa terhina. Tapi kini rasa lapar dan rasa malu atas keinginannya sendiri untuk segera menyerang lelaki di depannya mulai mengambil alih dan menghapus emosi-emosi awalnya. Dia ingin menguasai lelaki di depannya ini. Mengecap kulitnya, membaui aromanya, menggigit lehernya. Semuanya.

Dengan sengaja Rivaille membiarkan ada jeda sesaat di antara mereka—ia berlama-lama mempermainkan Eren, mengusap pelan punggungnya, menggerakan satu tangan di paha Eren secara perlahan untuk membentuk jejak lurus sampai ke lututnya, sampai akhirnya matanya mampu menangkap gelagat tak sabar dari pemuda yang tengah kelaparan luar biasa dan pada akhirnya menyerah padanya—membiarkan sisi kelemahannya terpancar sedemikian jujurnya. Mata hijau Eren terus menatap leher Rivaille dan kini suara nafasnya menjadi berat dan perlahan—jangan lupakan bahwa ritme nafas itu mulai non-ritmikal. Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan atensi yang diberikan Rivaille di kaki dan punggungnya—yang seolah sengaja menggodanya.

Astaga! Kenapa Rivaille tidak segera memerintahkannya untuk makan padahal sudah menyodorkan sajian yang demikian menggugah selera di depan matanya? Ini siksaan yang lebih berat ketimbang menerima pancaran mata yang biasanya merendahkan dari orbs yang sama dengan yang kini tengah mengamatinya dalam ketertarikan yang nyata.

"Kau lapar, Eren?"

Eren menganggukan kepala dan meneguk salivanya sendiri. Dia tidak mampu menemukan kata untuk menjawab sebab fokus perhatiannya sulit dialihkan dari leher Rivaille. Ia benar-benar seperti anak kelaparan yang tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari sepotong kue yang tersedia di atas meja.

Dia seolah bisa mengecap manisnya rasa kulit itu hanya dengan memandanginya. Dia sudah membayangkan betapa lezatnya darah hangat yang akan mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Dia yakin darah manusia di depannya ini, akan jauh sekali kenikmatannya dibandingkan dengan darah binatang yang selama ini ia konsumsi.

"Hm…" Rivaille masih mengulur-ulur waktu sebentar. Mendengarkan suara nafas berat Eren yang tidak teratur bahkan sebelum ia memberikannya apa yang pemuda serigala itu inginkan, seolah menjadi hiburan baru untuk telinganya. "Baiklah…"

Rivaille memiringkan kepalanya ke samping—membuka akses untuk Eren mengobservasi dengan lebih jelas makanan yang disajikan di hadapannya.

"Kau boleh makan…"

Awalnya Rivaille sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Eren akan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta seperti kemarin saat Eren menadainya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menerima sergapan cepat yang tidak sabaran dan kasar. Tapi di luar dugaannya, Eren bergerak perlahan.

Kedua tangan Eren mencengkram kuat namun tidak menyakiti bahu Rivaille. Pemuda berambut coklat itu membaui terlebih dahulu mangsa hidup di hadapannya. Hidungnya yang mancung bergerak perlahan dari bawah telinga Rivaille ke ceruk di bahunya. Rivaille merasa kulitnya meremang di bawah hembusan nafas berat dan panas yang keluar dari mulut Eren. Kini ia sendiri merasakan bahwa ia mulai mengikuti irama nafas Eren—berat, perlahan, dan non-ritmikal.

Lidah Eren bergerak. Melakukan hal yang sedari tadi ditahan si pemuda bermata hijau biru itu mati-matian. Dengan khidmat ia mengecap rasa kulit Rivaille. Menjilatnya perlahan dan mengirimkan sensasi baru untuk Rivaille.

Untuk indera pengecapan Eren, kulit itu terasa manis. Teramat manis. Kulit Rivaille juga menebarkan harum yang memabukan—seperti halnya candu. Rasanya Eren tidak akan pernah terpuaskan.

"…Eren…" Rivaille memanggil. Mencoba memastikan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya belum kehilangan sepenuhnya kesadaran dan menggantikannya dengan insting makan yang akan membuat Rivaille kehilangan pengaruh dan kuasanya atas diri pemuda itu.

"… Uhn…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rivaille mampu merasakan rasa sakit menusuk kulit perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya. Menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba itu, satu tangan Rivaille yang tadinya menyangga punggung Eren beralih ke surai-surai coklat si pemuda—menariknya perlahan.

Eren tidak memperhatikan apa-apa lagi, termasuk tangan Rivaille yang kini bergerak di surai coklatnya.

Manis. Darah Rivaille sangat manis. Kelezatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Oh, ini benar-benar luar biasa. Dalam kondisi cukup sadar untuk merasakan apa yang sedang ia minum, berbeda dengan kondisinya kemarin dulu, ia merasa mampu mengingat dengan jelas rasa darah Rivaille. Kini rasanya bahkan mustahil untuk melupakan rasa darah itu.

Ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di leher Rivaille. Bibirnya menghisap kuat di atas luka baru yang dibuat dengan taringnya—mereguk dengan lapar cairan manis yang sedang mengalir dari tubuh si pendek ke dalam dirinya. Keinginan menguasai rasanya mulai mengambil alih otak Eren. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun saat ini.

Rivaille merasa ada alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di otaknya. Eren makan terlalu banyak dan dengan terlalu buas! Ini tidak baik untuknya.

"…Ngh… Eren…" Rivaille berusaha melepaskan kepala Eren dari lehernya. "…le…paskan aku…"

Salahkan insting barunya untuk mematuhi Rivaille, Eren mengangkat kepalanya sekalipun sejujurnya ia masih menginginkan Rivaille dan darahnya.

Rivaille menatap wajah Eren yang sangat… _defenseless_. Semua kelemahannya terpapar jelas di sana. Rivaille mengusap sisa bekas darahnya di sudut bibir Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan jarak demikian dekat, keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing yang begitu panas dan berat.

Eren terengah dan kini ia mulai melupakan perasaan-perasaan lain selain lapar.

Lapar. Ia sangat lapar.

Ia masih sangat menginginkan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Sir…" Eren berusaha menemukan kata-katanya. "Aku… lapar…"

Kalau bukan karena kesadarannya sendiri bahwa kehilangan darah dalam jumlah banyak bisa membuatnya lemah dan terancam, Rivaille sebenarnya tidak masalah membiarkan Eren makan lebih lama. Tapi ia bukan manusia yang cukup bodoh untuk mengikuti emosi sesaat untuk sekarang ini memuaskan keinginan pemuda di depannya hanya karena permohonan yang keluar dari bibirnya teramat manis. Dan mengundang.

"Tidak sekarang… Eren…"

"Tapi…"

Rivaille memberikan gestur membujuk supaya Eren bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Eren mengerjapkan matanya yang masih berkabut—berusaha mengembalikan kewarasaanya kembali setelah sebelumnya menggila dalam euforia yang demikian hebat dalam acara makannya yang luar biasa.

Tanpa banyak kata-kata, Rivaille menariknya cepat dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Eren merasakan betapa nyaman kasur itu saat menyentuh punggungnya. Rivaille menindih pemuda serigala itu di bawahnya dan dengan ujung kemeja putihnya, Rivaille membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sudur bibir Eren.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Eren karena masih terlalu mabuk. Ia membiarkan saja Rivaille melihatnya dalam kondisi tak berdayanya ini. Tak peduli lagi dengan apapun.

Rivaille sendiri merasa heran dengan dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Menservis pemuda serigala yang selama ini dianggapnya berada di derajat lebih rendah? Dia pasti sudah gila.

Rivaille meletakan sebelah lengannya di samping kepala Eren yang sedang terkulai lemas di kasur. Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Tidurlah, Eren…" bisik Rivaille persuasif sambil membiarkan satu tangannya yang bebas membelai pipi pemuda di bawahnya. Pipi yang di luar dugaannya sangat halus dan lembut.

Entah karena memang sedang tergulung dalam sensasi yang menyenangkan setelah menghisap darah Rivaille, atau karena memang suara lelaki bermanik hitam itu kini memiliki kuasa atas dirinya, Eren merasa kantuk mulai menguasainya. Kelopak matanya terasa amat berat. Perlahan kelopak mata pemuda itu menutup. Rivaille memperhatikan bagaimana sepasang mata hijau tipis yang indah milik pemuda di bawahnya itu menghilang perlahan. Nafas Eren yang mulai teratur mengindikasikan pada Rivaille bahwa anak itu sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Segera setelah Eren terlelap, Rivaille bangkit dan menyelimuti Eren. Sosok pemuda itu begitu polos dalam tidurnya. Sejenak Rivaille mengamati wajah itu.

Sebenarnya… sejak kapan ia merasa Eren menarik?

Berusaha mengusir keganjilan yang mulai ia rasakan di relung hatinya, Rivaille melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya dari luar. Ia tahu Eren tidak mungkin lari lagi setelah kini terikat dengannya, namun sudah natur alaminya melakukan pengamanan terhadap apapun yang penting.

"Rivaille?"

Irvin rupanya. Rivaille hanya merespon dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa, namun dengan kerah baju berdarah-darah, Irvin sudah bisa menebak apa yang baru saja dilakukan bawahannya itu.

"Baru selesai memberi Jeager makan?"

"Ya…" jawabnya cuek. Berusaha menjaga pembawaan tenang yang sudah jadi _trademark_-nya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa yang menikmati acara 'makan' sebelumnya bukan hanya Eren, tapi dia juga. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya?

Irvin menghela nafas sebelum bibirnya mengucap, "Maaf…"

Ya, dia merasa bersalah kali ini. Keegoisannya untuk menjaga adik yang buatnya sangat penting, ternyata jadi melibatkan banyak orang. Akan tetapi di sisi lain, ia merasa bersyukur mempunyai mitra—ya, sekalipun posisinya lebih tinggi secara formal, Irvin menganggap baik Hanji maupun Rivaille sebagai rekannya yang setara—yang mau berjuang bersamanya sampai sejauh ini.

"Kau baru kembali dari rapat, Irvin?" tanya Rivaille setelah memerhatikan penampilan Irvin yang sangat resmi dan rapi dengan jas hitam dan dasi biru tua yang sudah dilonggarkan.

"Mr. Pixis sudah mendesakku dan Hanji, Rivaille. Hanji memang sudah memulai eksperimen untuk kloning darah dan memang sudah menunjukan sedikit banyak hasil sesuai ekspektasi kita… tapi aku tidak yakin akan beres dalam waktu beberapa hari. Mr. Pixis memberikan batas waktu dua minggu lagi untuk menyediakan pasokan obat…"

Rivaille menggerutu pelan. Sial. Sejenius apapun Hanji, mempertahankan hidup Eren sehingga tubuh serigala muda itu bisa membentuk substansi obat dari darahnya adalah tugas Rivaille. Jika dalam dua minggu Hanji belum bisa menduplikasi substansi obat dari darah werewolf, Rivaille juga harus bekerja ekstra memberi Eren makan. Karena tanpa kloning, Hanji tentunya tidak punya pilihan selain mengambil darah langsung dari Eren.

Bukannya ia benci itu, hei, dia baru saja mulai menikmati permainan barunya dengan Eren. Tapi jika dia mencoba realistis, memberi Eren makan dengan intensitas gila-gilaan, hanya akan membuatnya lelah sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti… Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang… Aku mau menengok Christa dulu…"

.

.

.

Armin gelisah. Sudah lewat beberapa jam semenjak Eren pergi dan ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukan dokter wanita berkacamata yang ia ketahui bernama Hanji Zoe itu pada Eren. Kalau saja rantai-rantai perak ini tidak menghalanginya dan ia punya cukup banyak tenaga, bisa dipastikan ia sudah dari tadi mencoba menerjang jeruji besi yang menghalanginya dan mencari Eren ke seluruh penjuru tempatanya disekap ini.

Jean yang sedari tadi mencoba tidak menghiraukan si pemuda pirang, akhirnya mendengus sebal—dan itu mengundang pertanyaan Marco.

"Ada apa, Jean?"

"Bisa kau suruh anjing di sana tenang? Aku kesal sekali melihat tingkahnya!"

Sejujurnya, Armin tersinggung dengan kata-kata Jean tapi dia mencoba tenang dan mengendalikan diri. Tak ada gunanya terprovokasi. Yang ada malah akan membuat kondisi bertambah runyam.

Armin masih memakai hanya selapis jubah panjang Jean di tubuhnya. Dan jika saja Jean cukup gila untuk mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Armin adalah manusia serigala, dia tidak keberatan mengakui bahwa si pirang itu adalah pemandangan yang cukup—ralat, sangat—menarik di dalam penjara—terutama jika dibandingkan serigala satu lagi yang tempramental luar biasa.

"Sudah waktunya ganti shift…" Reiner yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu masuk membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Jean. Di sebelahnya tampak Bertholt datang dengan satu baki penuh makanan manusia dan sekantung darah untuk nutrisi yang diperlukan Armin.

"Eren di mana?" tanya Armin—berharap dua penjaga yang baru datang ini tahu keadaan sahabatnya.

Reiner menjawab dengan santai, "Dia baik-baik saja. Yang kudengar ia sedang dikunci di kamar Sir Rivaille…"

Bukan hanya Armin yang terkejut dengan penjelasan singkat Reiner. Jean dan Marco ikut-ikutan memandangnya tak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Sir Rivaille setuju memberinya makan…" sambung Bertholt yang kini sudah membuka pintu sel dan meletakan baki jatah makanan untuk Armin di hadapan si mata biru. "Tidak disangka ya… Aku juga kaget melihat tadi Sir Rivaille berjalan dengan kondisi berantakan dan leher berdarah bersama Sir Irvin."

Sementara keempat penjaga itu sibuk berargumen—mengira-ngira bagaimana caranya Hanji dan Irvin membujuk pimpinan mereka yang galak dan judes itu untuk setuju memberi Eren makan—Armin membatin memikirkan hal lain.

Setelah ini resmi sudah kenyataan bahwa Eren tidak akan bisa lari dari Shiganshina. Kecuali dia bisa membawa Rivaille juga ke kota asal mereka di balik dinding. Tentu saja. Tanpa eksistensi keberadaan sang pengikat kontrak darah, serigala yang terikat tidak bisa hidup. Armin tahu itu dan ia kini menyesali fakta bahwa percuma saja ia berharap dan merencanakan celah-celah untuk kabur dengan Eren.

Hanya ada dua cara jika ia memang nekat merencanakan pelarian.

Pertama, menyeret Rivaille bersamanya dan Eren atau kedua…

…membunuh korporal itu agar Eren lepas dari perjanjian.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak mudah.

.

.

.

Connie Springer sedang membereskan catatan arsip di ruangan Hanji ketika Petra Ral melangkah masuk dengan anggun dan menanyakan padanya di mana kotak pertolongan pertama dan perban diletakan oleh Hanji. Tak lupa meminta Connie bantu menyiapkan obat yang biasa untuk Christa.

"Untuk apa, Petra?" tanya Connie penasaran sementara tangannya sibuk mencari kotak obat di salah satu rak.

" Untuk sir Rivaille…"

"Oh…"

Connie lekas-lekas memberikan kotak pertolongan pertama pada Petra. Dalam situasi damai tanpa pergerakan militer yang ia ketahui, Connie bisa dengan mudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Rivaille baru saja memberi makan serigala muda yang sejak kemarin tak pernah absen dari pembicaraan Hanji.

"Atau aku saja yang mengantarkannya ya? Aku bisa membantu sir Rivaille merawat lukanya…" tawar Connie. "Kau juga pasti kerepotan kan?"

"Terima kasih, Connie, tapi tidak usah…" Petra menjawab dengan senyum terulas di bibir. "Sir Rivaille kebetulan sedang berada di kamar Nona Christa bersama Sir Irvin…"

"Begitukah…?"

"Ya, sudah ya… Aku duluan…"

Setelah Petra berlalu keluar dari laboratorium, Connie bergumam pelan, "Sir Rivaille bersedia menjadi umpan makanan ya… tidak kusangka…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

Seharusnya ini bisa update lebih awal, tapi karena mood saya sempat kandas jadi yah… baru sekarang bisa diupdate.

Finally update, setelah beberapa hari kemarin berkabung atas dompet saya yang dicopet orang. Yah, doakan saja saya dapet duit sepuluh kali lipat dari yang hilang dan biarkan saja copet itu pakai duit saya. Mungkin buat makan anak-istrinya, siapa tahu kan? Dan semoga ia diberkati supaya nggak usah nyopet lagi, Amin.

Aih, saya mulai melenceng, gomenasai…

Membahas chapter kali ini. Sedikit berpikir, saya bisa nulis yang agak anu dan skinship yang nganu dengan cukup… well, buat saya sih segini cukup sensual (tapi standar saya soal tulisan model begini kurang tinggi emang. Yang jelas sih anda-anda yang menilai kan? Hehehe…), seharusnya saya bisa tembus rate M. Tapi entah apa itu bakal terwujud apa nggak. Rate M itu buat saya kayak wall Shina sementara saya Cuma titan kelas 4 meteranlah paling, yang nggak bisa nerobos itu batasan (bukan berarti saya menyamakan author yang bisa nulis rate M sama collosal titan lho ya).

Jadi sepertinya progress chapter ini dikit banget ya. Kenapa kayaknya yang menonjol penserpis-nya? Ah yasudahlah… Saya emang susah stabil soal pace cerita. Kadang lambat kayak gini, kadang padet cepet kayak chapter tiga kemarin. Maklumi saja *nyengir*

Cukup sudah cuap-cuap saya, terakhir… Review?

Salam,

-Yuki-


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yami-chan Kagami, Seraphel Archangel Claudia, MochiiZuki, mager, reincanz anquezz, Shigure Haruki, Fvvn, Ms MichiMichiyo, Baka Mamarthy, ayakLein24, Rani Mario, Azure'czar, KiKuroMa, Sedotan Hijau, luffy niar, sessho ryu, devilojoshi, Hasegawa Nanaho, pinphin321, dan silent readers.**

**Dan juga untuk semua yang sudah mereview Back Home. **

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**To Stay Alive**

**5****th**** wall: Full Moon**

**.**

.

Armin nyaris melonjak kegirangan ketika melihat Eren kembali ke sel setelah melewati malam hari kemarin dan siang hari ini seorang diri. Dan alih-alih masih tertekan dengan fakta bahwa sekarang tidak mungkin membawa lari sahabatnya itu tanpa mengikutsertakan Rivaille, Armin justru lega melihat Eren kembali dengan raut wajah lebih segar. Rona kehidupan dari pemuda berambut coklat teman masa kecilnya sedikit banyak sudah kembali dan Armin mensyukuri itu; terlepas siapapun yang mensuplai kebutuhan darah bagi kawannya.

"Eren!" Pelukan hangat dari si pirang menyambut Eren yang memasuki pintu penjara dengan Jean yang sebelumnya mendampinginya dengan alat lingkar leher.

"Armin…" Eren membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya. Dia sangat kaget ketika sadar siang hari ini dia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang asing. Dan ketika ia terbangun, ia disambut tatapan bahagia, dan penuh minat dari Hanji.

Lelah sekali ia melayani pertanyaan dokter itu dan semua pemeriksaan fisik mulai dari tensi darah hingga _general check-up_ yang ternyata makan waktu lama sekali. Hanji benar-benar terlalu banyak bicara. Bayangkan saja, prosedur yang seharusnya memakan waktu tidak terlalu lama itu berubah menjadi kegiatan yang menyia-nyiakan lewat dari setengah harinya. Benar-benar membuang-buang waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

"Lumayan. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?"

Jean mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eren. Jengkel karena pertanyaan tersebut mengesankan bahwa para manusia adalah mahkluk tanpa nurani dan hati yang akan menerkam lawan tanpa basa-basi dan belas kasih begitu saja.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Jeager… Kami masih punya otak untuk menjaga anjing ini baik-bak saja jika itu jadi kunci supaya kau mau menyerahkan darah serigalamu…"

Armin memandang Jean dengan tatapan tajam. Hatinya kesal bukan main.

Apa-apaan kata-katanya barusan? Sudah dua kali Jean menyebutnya anjing dan itu menyinggung harga dirinya.

"Jean!" Marco menegur dengan nada tak setuju. "Jangan membuat keributan. Jika Sir Rivaille tahu dia tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, ingat?"

Jean hanya angkat bahu tak peduli sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sel dan mengunci kembali pintunya dari luar.

.

.

Rembang senja. Oranye terang yang membaur dengan jingga gelap melukis langit. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sudah waktunya berjaga untuk para pasukan elit klan serigala. Semenjak penangkapan Armin dalam serangan terakhir yang diupayakan manusia, Grisha memutuskan memperketat penjagaan di setiap sisi kota.

Waspada! Jangan lengah! Itu terus dikatakan sehingga akhirnya kata-kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang terus di telinga para pasukan serigala. Tertanam dan mengakar kuat. Doktrinasi untuk hidup dengan penuh perhitungan dan kewaspadaan. Para anggota serigala penjaga, sudah cukup mengerti untuk berhati-hati dan tidak ceroboh menyerahkan diri sendiri untuk dijadikan komoditas eksploitasi para manusia.

Namun nampaknya doktrinasi 'hati-hati' tersebut tidak tertanam sukses di kepala 'semua' anggota.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Eren…"

Annie tidak mengubah ekspresinya mendengar jawaban Mikasa. Jawaban sederhana itu dikatakan dengan intonasi yang tanpa riak namun penuh determinasi—tegas dan tanpa basa-basi. Jawaban tersebut bahkan menimbulkan kesan bahwa Mikasa Ackerman hanya sedang mengatakan ia akan pergi mengunjungi Eren di rumahnya, di Tross—di kota para serigala, kota mereka. Ah, andai Annie tidak termasuk dalam pasukan serigala elit di bawah pimpinan Grisha, yang tahu bahwa sang pewaris tahta kini sedang dirantai dan dipelihara layaknya ternak oleh para manusia, ia pasti akan segera melangkah pergi seolah jawaban Mikasa adalah jawaban paling tidak menarik yang mungkin didapatnya.

Tapi jujur saja, dia sama sekali tidak kaget—jawaban itu tepat, persis sama dengan prediksinya. Bukannya si pirang itu cenayang atau apa. Hanya saja, dia malah tidak mempunyai prediksi lain mengenai jawaban Mikasa atas pertanyaan yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Ketua tidak memerintahkan ini…" ujar Annie. Dengan suara tanpa riak ia melemparkan fakta bahwa pimpinan tertingggi mereka, Grisha Jeager, memang belum mengatakan apa-apa selain 'aku akan menyusun rencana'. Yang jika ditransliterasi ke dalam kode yang hanya bisa dimengerti para serigala bawahan, artinya sama dengan 'jangan coba-coba bertindak konyol'.

"Aku akan menanggung hukumanku nanti… apapun itu…" ucap Mikasa tenang. "Setelah aku membawa Eren dan Armin pulang."

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau kau ketahuan…" ucap Annie lagi.

Keheningan untuk sesaat. Sepersekian sekon jeda melintas di antara si rambut pirang dan si surai hitam. Di lorong sepi di salah satu bagian dari bangunan pusat pemerintahan Tross, Annie hanya bisa menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Mikasa—partner kerjanya yang kelewat loyal pada sang pewaris tahta. Bahkan sebelum menggantikan Grisha sebagai alfa, eksistensi Eren dalam dirinya sudah demikian berkuasa, entah bakal sebuta apa gadis ini nanti ketika si pemuda akhirnya menggantikan ketua mereka yang sekarang untuk berdiri di puncak kepemimpinan tertinggi.

"Aku mengerti…" Bunyi kayu berat yang bergeser dan engsel yang sedikit berdecit—menimbulkan suara tak sedap bagi pendengaran—dari jendela besar yang dibuka Mikasa lebar-lebar, membuat si surai hitam menghentikan kata-katanya sekejap sebelum menambahkan, "Aku hanya minta kau anggap kau tidak pernah melihatku di waktu ini, di tempat ini…"

Annie bahkan belum sempat meresponnya ketika Mikasa sudah memanjat ke arah jendela dan melompat ke celah-celah pohon yang batang dan rantingnya sudah tertutup salju. Sebelum gadis cantik berparas halus itu benar-benar mendarat di salah satu batang kokoh pohon besar yang memang berada di dekat jendela, ia melompat di udara dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia bertransformasi.

Kini yang ada hanya serigala tegap—namun tak bisa dipungkiri juga, berpenampilan elok—yang mendarat dengan anggun di salah satu batang pohon. Dengan kelincahan yang sebetulnya agak mustahil dimiliki serigala berukuran cukup besar, Mikasa dengan luwes bergerak melakukan perpindahan dari satu batang ke batang yang lain sampai akhirnya ia mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah bersalju.

Sejenak empat kaki serigalanya merasakan dingin yang menggigit. Uh, dia tidak mau membayangkan jika ia harus bertelanjang kaki dengan kaki manusianya di atas lapisan putih bak kapas tersebut. Dengan suhu tubuh serigalanya yang beberapa derajat lebih panas dibanding manusia saja, dingin ini terasa menyebalkan.

Ingin segera mengalihkan perhatian dari dingin yang merambat, Mikasa berlari menembus taman suram yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Tak ada dedaunan, tak ada kicau burung ataupun pergerakan hewan kecil lainnya. Hanya kesunyian yang mencekam dan suram. Sama seperti hatinya. Suram dan dingin—tanpa kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Annie memandanginya sampai sosok serigala hitam itu menghilang di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan sebelum menghela nafas dan menutup kembali dua daun jendela yang sebelumnya menjeblak terbuka. Menggerutu sedikit dalam hatinya tentang loyalitas yang buta pada subjek yang bahkan belum disumpah di hadapan seluruh anggota kawanan sebagai alfa.

Mikasa mempercepat irama larinya. Melewati dengan lincah sela-sela pepohonan di taman besar pusat pemerintahan. Di musim dingin, medan yang harus ia lalui memang sedikit berat. Tanah yang dipijaknya dingin dan licin. Namun dengan pepohonan kini tak berdaun lagi dan gugurnya semak-semak yang biasa menghambat larinya, Mikasa mendapatkan akses lebih baik untuk bisa mencari arah ke dinding tinggi yang memagari Tross dengan dunia luar.

Melesat secepat kilat, ia berlari dan melompat. Setiap rintangan terasa tak berarti di hadapan kekuatan tekad. Mikasa akhirnya mencapai dinding yang menjulang demikian tinggi megisolasi kota tercintanya dengan teritori para manusia biadab yang sebelumnya memenjarakan mereka di sana. Dengan langkah-langkah serigalanya yang kuat dan pijakan empat kakinya yang mantap, Mikasa berlari vertikal ke atas dinding dan begitu ia sampai di atas sana, ia memandang hutan yang membentang—satu lagi rintangan yang harus dilaluinya untuk bisa mencapai tempat Eren.

Rembang senja tinggal menghitung menit sebelum berganti menjadi tirai malam. Sepoi lembut angin petang mulai berganti menjadi nyanyian beku malam musim dingin.

Mikasa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa. Ia kuat dan pasti mampu melaksanakan rencananya—sekalipun jelas sekali rencananya ini nekat dan tipis perbedaanya dengan rencana bunuh diri. Persetan dengan kalkulasi dan strategi, ia hanya ingin Eren dan Armin kembali. Segera. Secepatnya.

Lagipula tidak ada momentum yang lebih tepat dari malam ini untuk mencoba mendobrak pertahanan pasukan elit yang katanya dipimpin tentara terkuat ras manusia.

Ya, malam ini.

Malam bulan purnama.

.

.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Hanji?" Irvin bertanya tanpa mengadahkan kepalanya dari semua berkas yang baru saja diserahkan oleh sang dokter muda padanya. Hanji sendiri sedang duduk santai di hadapannya sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja diletakan Petra di hadapannya.

Connie yang duduk di sofa di sebelah Hanji di ruang kerja Irvin memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ia adalah salah satu asisten Hanji yang paling terpercaya. Dan dengan pengalaman sekian tahun mendampingi Hanji, Connie tahu betul bahwa kadang ia harus berperan pula sebagai perekam perintah dan juga pengingat untuk dokter jenius dengan memori pendek untuk hal-hal tertentu tersebut. Tidak penting ya tidak ingat. Oh, Hanji…

"Ya? Tentu saja. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Hanji santai tanpa perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun. "Ah, teh ini, enak sekali, Petra… aku mau secangkir lagi…"

"Yes, Miss…" Petra kembali menuangkan cairan coklat yang harum tersebut ke dalam cangkir porselen putih Hanji sementara Irvin kini akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan… yang entah apa artinya.

"Aku sudah penasaran soal ini sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu…" Irvin membuka percakapan dengan suatu deklamasi yang sebetulnya akan membuat rata-rata orang tegang saat mendengarnya, tapi tidak untuk Hanji. "Mengapa… saat itu kau tidak memberikan Jeager kantung darah? Kenapa malah mengumpankan Rivaille?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hanji yang kini hanya melemparkannya senyum tipis.

"Jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Hanji…" Irvin menghela nafas berat. Kadang berbicara dengan dokter muda ini harus banyak berputar-putar, tapi beruntunglah Irvin karena memiliki kesabaran dalam menyikapi semua pertanyaan yang lebih sering dilempar balik ke depan wajahnya. "Kau tahu soal perjanjian darah sebelumnya?"

"Sama sekali tidak…" Hanji menjawab dengan ringan, seolah tanpa beban. Padahal sebelum Rivaille setuju menjadi makanan Eren, Irvin tahu sekali dia sempat panik luar biasa. Tingkahnya sekarang benar-benar berubah setelah kembali lega bahwa serigalanya akan tetap bertahan hidup karena ada yang memberi makan.

"Lalu mengapa?" tanya Irvin penasaran. "Padahal pada kasus serigala bernama Armin Arlert itu… kau tidak langsung mengumpankan prajurit kita…? Aku penasaran apa yang menjadikan perbedaan perlakuan ini…"

Hanji memberinya sebuah senyum manis—yang entah apa maksudnya—sebelum berkata, "Janji kau tidak akan memberitahu Rivaille jika aku memberitahukan alasanku?"

Irvin mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. "…Ya… Ini hanya masalah penasaran saja kok. Kurasa tidak apa kalau aku tidak memberitahu Rivaille…"

"Baklah. Sebenarnya, Irvin…" Hanji memulai dengan nada serius. Irvin mendengarkan baik-baik. "Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan reaksi Rivaille jika dia kuumpankan pada serigala manis itu. Dia itu… kau tahu lah… terlalu kaku dan membosankan kadang. Bukankah wajar saja kadang aku ingin mempermainkan dia?"

Irvin tertegun sesaat mencerna jawaban Hanji—yang singkatnya menyiratkan: hanya penasaran dan sedang ingin main-main—yang benar-benar tanpa dasar namun khas Hanji sekali. Connie dan Petra yang sama sekali tak terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi takjub atas jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkan Hanji. Mereka tidak salah dengar kan?

Setengah menit jeda sebelum Irvin menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya memang Rivaille tidak usah tahu…"

Hanji terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Jangan marah, Irvin. Rivaille hanya bertanggung jawab memberi makan. Tidak lebih…"

Senyum penuh arti yang dilemparkan Hanji pada Irvin membuat pria pirang itu menyadari sesuatu, yang untungnya seperti luput dari perhatian Connie maupun Petra.

Irvin berdeham pelan. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu, Hanji. Aku ingin sendirian untuk meneliti berkas-berkas ini…"

Hanji hanya mengangkat bahu dengan gestur tak peduli sebelum akhirnya keluar bersama Connie yang dengan setia mengekor di belakangnya. Petra maupun Irvin memandang kasihan pada asisten kecil bernama keluarga Springer itu karena kewajiban yang mengikatnya untuk bekerja hampir lebih dari sepuluh jam sehari bersama seseorang seperti Hanji. Bukannya Hanji itu maniak berkedok dokter yang berbahaya atau apa. Hanya saja, sikap eksentriknya itu… Nyaris semua orang acung jempol untuk daya tahan sang asisten menghadapi sang dokter.

"Petra…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Katakan pada Rivaille aku ingin menemuinya di kamarku. Sekarang. Dan kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu setelah itu," perintah Irvin sambil beranjak dari sofa empuk di ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Kamar tidur Irvin yang terpisah—hanya dihubungkan oleh sebuah pintu—dari ruang kerja di mansion-nya yang mewah termasuk salah satu ruangan dengan interior paling memukau dari keseluruhan bangunan rumahnya. Tempat tidur antik bertiang empat dengan tirai cokelat tua dengan bordir emas gelap berpola dedaunan di masing-masing tiang, kasur yang empuk dan bantal bulu angsa yang dilapisi _cover_ berwarna senada. Sebuah meja kopi kecil berkaki rendah dan dua sofa _single_ di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah pusat kota di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Ruangan pakaian dan kamar mandi dalam kamar yang terpisah oleh pintu kayu dengan pernis warna lembut. Juga rak buku kecil yang menyimpan koleksi pribadi yang sering dibaca dan tidak diletakannya di perpustakaan.

Irvin baru saja meletakan berkas-berkas itu di meja di kamar tidurnya yang besar dan mewah ketika pintu diketuk sopan.

"Masuk…"

Sosok Rivaille terlihat semakin jelas ketika pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar. Ekspresi yang miskin emosi dan tampak begitu tenang itu melekat setia di wajah sang raven. Rivaille memakai mantel tidurnya yang berwarna hitam di luar piyama abu-abunya.

"Kata Petra, kau memanggilku ke sini… Dan ini di luar jam kerja, Irvin…"

Rivaille menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum melangkah mendekati si pria pirang yang kini memasang senyum lemah yang semakin diperjelas gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Rivaille. Banyak yang harus kurundingkan denganmu…" jawab Irvin sambil memberikan gestur mempersilahkan Rivaille duduk di salah satu sofa.

Rivaille hanya mendengus tak suka. Biasanya jika Irvin sudah memanggilnya secara khusus ke kamar untuk berdiskusi, ada hal tidak bagus yang akan dibicarakan si pimpinan pirang itu secara privat.

Namun dengan masih adanya penghormatan dan respek pada si pirang, si raven akhirnya duduk juga dan terdiam sebelum si pirang akhirnya membuka sesi konversasi dengan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak pernah si raven sangka akan keluar dari bibir si pirang.

"Kondisimu baik?"

Mata Rivaille menyipit, heran akan kalimat pembuka percakapan yang tak biasa tersebut. "Biasa saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya khawatir…" ucap Irvin sebelum melangkah begitu perlahan mendekati Rivaille yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Matanya menatap leher Rivaille yang terbalut perban putih panjang dengan intens. Kilat yang sejenak dapat ditangkap Rivaille di mata sang pemimpin, membuatnya curiga, namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Apa yang perlu dicurigai dari seorang Irvin Smith? Ah, memang kadang otaknya yang sudah didesain sebagai ahli pertempuran dan pembaca strategi lawan terlalu sensitif.

"Hanji berhasil dalam usahanya mengkloning substansi obat dalam darah Jeager…" ucap Irvin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher Rivaille.

"Baguslah… kita masih punya waktu sampai batas yang ditetapkan Mr. Pixis…" Rivaille merespon tak acuh.

"Tapi kita tetap tak bisa melepaskan Jeager, Rivaille. Kloning tersebut… memiliki batasan…" jelas Irvin lagi. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh sisi leher Rivaille yang sesaat terdiam. Bukannya Irvin tak pernah menyentuhnya, tapi… kenapa kontak fisik yang dilakukan Irvin kali ini terasa… berbeda?

"Irvin…?"

"Kita tetap membutuhkan darah serigala karena kloning darah mereka… hanya bisa dilakukan sampai batas-batas tertentu…" jawab Irvin yang kini mengerakan ibu jarinya di pipi Rivaille yang masih tertegun heran dengan perlakuan Irvin yang tak biasa. "Sampai Hanji sukses menemukan cara yang benar-benar efektif untuk melewati batasan itu, kita tetap membutuhkan Jeager dan kau…"

"Aku sudah tahu…" jawab Rivaille tenang. "Dan aku sudah memberikan persetujuanku. Apa lagi masalahnya?"

"Maafkan aku…"

Entah sudah berapa kali semenjak Christa terjangkit penyakit aneh Vampire Syndrome, Irvin meminta maaf padanya yang seringkali kebagian kerja kotor di lahan basah seperti untuk menyusup ke Tross—kota para serigala—untuk menangkap para serigala dan kini menjadi makanan Eren. Sekalipun Rivaille adalah prajurit terhebat di seluruh Shiganshina, bukan berarti Irvin suka menyuruhnya bekerja dengan mempertaruhkan kepalanya.

Terlebih ini murni untuk keinginannya menyelamatkan sang adik tersayang yang kian hari kian pucat dan lemah kecuali setelah mengkonsumsi tablet hasil racikan Hanji yang bahan bakunya berasal dari darah para serigala.

"Ck… Irvin… Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Aku sudah setuju memberi serigala satu itu makan atas keinginanku sendiri," Rivaille berkata dengan nada angkuh yang herannya malah mengundah senyum dari si pirang.

"Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf…"

Entah kapan dan bagaimana Irvin bergerak sebelum ia mencengkram dua sandaran lengan sofa yang tengah diduduki Rivaille—memerangkap korporal bepostur pendek itu di tempatnya. Matanya menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Dan sedikit banyak hal tersebut menjadikan Rivaille jengah. Namun senyuman yang terukir di bibir pria bernama keluarga Smith itu selang sepuluh detik kemudian, membuat Rivaille sedikit lega. Ah, ini Irvin yang biasa…

'kan ya?

Itu sebelum satu tangan itu berpindah membelai pipi kiri sang korporal dan sebuah bibir yang lembut dan penuh meninggalkan jejak lembut di pipi yang satunya.

…

Apa-apaan?

Rivaille tertegun. Tak menyangka Irvin akan mencium pipinya sebelum kemudian berujar pendek di depan wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Bulan nampak tinggi di atas langit hitam, malam musim dingin yang indah dan cerah. Mikasa sudah mencapai nyaris ke pusat kota. Tekad untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu, ia melompat dari bayangan ke bayangan lainnya, tidak ingin ada seorangpun warga sipil yang melihatnya dan mungkin menghancurkan rencana penyusupannya yang sedari tadi terus ia simulasikan ulang di dalam alam pikirannya. Repetisi khayalan yang ia harapkan membantunya merealisasikan rencananya.

Dengan sigap, Mikasa melompati dinding tinggi pembatas antara area masyarakat umum dan halaman mansion Irvin yang demikian lenggang. Sengaja dicarinya titik penyusupan yang sekiranya jauh dari area penjagaan gerbang yang ketat bukan main. Dan ternyata, di luar dugaan, tidak banyak penjaga di sekitar area Mansion sang pempimpin. Mungkin berkaitan dengan misi rahasia yang tidak dipublikasikan pada rakyat Shiganshina, tempat ini pun mengisolasi dirinya sendiri demi menghindari kebocoran informasi yang tak diinginkan.

Dan mungkin karena prajurit-prajurit Irvin adalah yang terbaik di kelasnya, sehingga ia merasa hanya butuh sedikit penjaga saja untuk membuatnya terlindungi.

Terkesan sombong? Mungkin… Tapi siapa butuh ratusan penjaga kalau kau punya Rivaille dan beberapa bawahannya yang lain.

Dari balik jendela sebuah sosok menyadari kehadiran sang serigala hitam dan dengan sengaja membiarkan satu jendela di lantai terbawah terbuka sangat lebar dengan maksud supaya serigala besar tersebut dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalam bangunan, sebelum akhirnya sosok tersebut pun menghilang di balik bayang-bayang.

Mikasa yang tidak menyadari bahwa jendela tersebut terbuka dengan sengaja, sempat menatap curiga pada keadaan yang rasanya… terlalu mudah dan menguntungkan untuknya. Jebakan? Atau undangan dari dewi keberuntungan?

Sayangnya, saat indera penciumannya mampu membaui Eren dan Armin, Mikasa hilang sudah keraguannya. Padahal terkadang keraguan adalah alat untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak selain rasa takut. Namun tekad dan nafsu untuk membawa kembali putera sang alfa serta sahabat pirangnya, membuatnya lupa diri.

Dengan segera dilompatinya jendela tersebut dengan anggun dan nyaris tanpa suara. Empat kakinya berpijak sunyi pada lantai keramik rumah Irvin yang nyatanya begitu sepi dan lapang. Nyaris tak ada tanda pegerakan manusia di sana. Mungkinkah semua sudah terlelap?

Dengan kewaspadaan yang senantiasa terjaga, Mikasa mengikuti jejak bau Eren dan Armin yang kemudian membawanya pada sebuah pintu besar di sudut lorong, tak jauh dari tempatnya masuk barusan. Dengan moncong serigalanya, Mikasa menurunkan _handle_ pintu tersebut dan mendorong pintu berat tersebut dengan kepalanya.

Tampak di depannya, sebuah tangga batu berputar ke arah ruang bawah tanah yang gelap. Di sisi-sisi dinding tangga, ada beberapa lampu minyak yang menempel dan memberikan penerangan seadanya. Untunglah dengan matanya yang memang terbiasa melihat dalam kegelapan, Mikasa mengalami tidak banyak masalah untuk meniti tangga tersebut meski kondisi miskin cahaya tentunya akan membuat orang-orang biasa pada umumnya harus ektra hati-hati.

Semakin turun ke arah ruang bawah tanah, aroma Eren dan Armin semakin kuat. Euforia kebahagiaan menyerang hati sang serigala hitam. Sebentar lagi! Tinggal sebentar lagi mereka bisa kembali berkumpul!

Dari posisinya sekarang, Mikasa dapat melihat jelas ke dalam sel dimana ada Eren dan Armin duduk dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Pangeran dari kaum serigala yang biasanya begitu bersinar dan ceria, istimewa dalam segala kelincahan dan setiap senyumnya itu kini tampak menyedihkan—ini tanpa bermaksud dilebih-lebihkan.

Duduk bersila sambil bersandar pada dinding batu karang yang keras dan dingin hanya dengan alas selimut yang lusuh dengan dua tangan terikat pada rantai panjang permanen yang tertanam di dinding-dinding batu dengan sang serigala pirang yang tampaknya hanya mengenakan jubah hijau panjang sebagai penutup tubuh itu membaringkan kepala di pangkuannya sambil mengajaknya ngobrol; Eren tampak lelah dan lesu. Sesekali ia menimpali dengan kasual dengan senyum lemah di wajah sambil mengusap kepala si pirang.

Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan para manusia itu terhadapnya, sungguh Mikasa ingin tahu sampai ke detil terkecilnya dan mungkin, dengan senang hati menghadiahkan tinju yang disesuaikan dengan seberapa parah mereka sudah menyakiti Eren-nya.

Eren-nya?

Oh, well, Mikasa Ackerman, serigala penjaga yang posesif dan loyal sampai mati pada putera sang alfa serigala. Dan hatinya benar-benar panas terbakar bara amarah setelah mendengar dari Grisha bahwa Eren sudah diikat dan dimiliki oleh seorang prajurit manusia dengan sarana perjanjian darah yang mungkin dilakukan walau tanpa ada persetujuan dari Eren-nya.

Percakapan yang samar-samar terdengar dari ruangan di sisi lain penjara, dari sudut yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh Mikasa, membuatnya menyadari ada paling tidak dua penjaga yang masih belum terlelap.

"Bert, kemarikan bir itu!" Suara maskulin terdengar seiring denga bunyi kaca beradu—sepertinya suara beberapa botol yang digeser dengan sembarang.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Reiner… Sudah botol ke lima…" suara sabar lain menyela disusul hela nafas berat yang mengisyaratkan ketidaksetujuan.

"Tidak apa kan? Toh kita menganggur lagi malam ini…"

Mikasa tersenyum mendengar percakapan dua orang penjaga di bawah sana. Diputuskannya menunggu sedikit lebih lama sampai mungkin penjaga yang disapa dengan nama Reiner itu lebih mabuk lagi. Ini akan mempermudah segalanya.

.

.

Setengah jam lewat dengan Mikasa masih terdiam di sudut bawah tangga, terdiam tanpa suara, sebisa mungkin menjaga desah nafasnya sepelan mungkin dalam tempo teratur yang seirama dengan manusia-manusia di sana, sehingga ia lebih mudah berkamuflase menjadi bayangan sebelum benar-benar menerkam mangsa.

Eren dan Armin sendiri belum terlelap. Seperti kebanyakan serigala lainnya dari kaum mereka, baik Eren dan Armin juga lebih aktif di malam hari. Biasanya jauh setelah fajar menjelang mereka baru terlelap dalam mimpi.

Merasa sudah cukup lama menunggu, Mikasa melangkah pasti dengan empat kakinya ke dalam ruangan sel Eren dan Armin berada, dan tepat setelahnya ia mendengar Bertholt yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Mikasa.

"SERIGALA!"

Reiner yang dalam kondisi setengah mabuk, rupanya masih mampu meresponi dengan benar kata-kata kaget Bertholt. Sayangnya kepalanya yang sedikit pening akibat efek bir berbotol-botol yang diteguknya seperti orang kesetanan sebelumnya, membuatnya lambat dalam bergerak. Refleksnya tak bisa dikoordinir oleh otak seperti biasa. Ah, keputusan Mikasa menunggu sampai prajurit berbadan besar itu mabuk sepertinya tepat. Dengan badan sekekar dan sekuat itu, Reiner pasti sulit ditumbangkan dalam keadaan terbaiknya.

Eren dan Armin yang semula hanya duduk-duduk diam dalam kepatuhan karena memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan tak ada yang perlu dikerjakan, segera bangkit dan mendekati jeruji besi sel untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Mereka berdua sama kagetnya ketika menyadari siapa yang berdiri dengan tenang, dengan sosok hitam elok yang mengesankan keprajuritan.

Tidak! Mereka tidak salah lihat!

Mikasa datang. Sendirian dengan gagah dan berani untuk mereka berdua. Oh, dewa serigala…

"Mikasa!" Eren berteriak memanggil nama sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan kekagetan yang tak bisa ditutupi.

Namun Mikasa tidak dalam kondisi untuk bisa balas menyapa Eren dengan santai dan bahagia. Ia harus melumpuhkan terlebih dahulu dua penjaga kekar di dekatnya.

Dengan cepat dan tenang, laksana angin kencang membelai pepohonan kuat tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, Mikasa menerjang Reiner dan mengigit bahunya sampai berdarah. Sang prajurit jatuh limbung karena tak bisa menahan bobot sang serigala dengan tubuh kekarnya yang masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Darah Reiner…

Darah manusia…

Sejujurnya, Mikasa sangat tergoda untuk menelan darah tersebut. Hangat dan manis. Dipenuhi kehidupan… Namun mengingat fakta bahwa sembarangan meminum darah manusia bisa membutnya terikat dalam perjanjian, dimuntahkannya segera darah itu dari mulutnya. Bertholt menyerang Mikasa dengan tombak panjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan namun dengan cekatan Mikasa menghindarinya.

Ah, malam bulan purnama… saat-saat dimana darah para serigala berdesir dalam pembuluh mereka lebih cepat dan panas daripada biasa, saat di mana kegairahan untuk berburu meningkat dalam intensitas demikian tinggi…

Ini malam perburuan…

Malam yang menjadi momentum tepat untuk melaksanakan agresi dan evakuasi kejutan yang tentunya sulit diantisipasi para prajurit.

Mikasa menggigit ujung batangan tombak itu dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya dan mengarahkan ujung satu lagi yang dipegang Bertholt ke arah perutnya. Kalah tenaga, Bertholt kehilangan kuasa atas genggamannya sendiri pada tombak tersebut sehingga ujung tumpul tombak itu sukses menghantam perutnya tak bedanya sebuah jab penuh tenaga. Bertholt merasa perutnya mual seketika. Minuman yang baru saja diteguknya beberapa saat lalu kini dimuntahkannya di atas lantai batu karang.

Belum puas dengan itu saja, Mikasa menyerudukan kepalanya pada sisi badan Bertholt dan membuat prajurit rambut hitam itu jatuh menimpa Reiner.

Eren dan Armin menatap Mikasa dengan mata terbelalak.

Apa yang tengah sahabat mereka lakukan ini benar-benar sungguh gila! Tantangan secara terbuka. Eren yakin sekali Mikasa tidak bergerak berdasarkan perintah ayahnya, Grisha. Sebagai anak dari pemimpin tertinggi mereka, Eren hafal betul metode kerja ayahnya yang serba hati-hati, penuh kalkulasi dan terkadang tanpa ragu manipulatif. Tidak mungkin cara kelewat jujur dan frontal ini dilakukan Mikasa atas perintah ayahnya.

"Mikasa!"

"_Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian!"_

Baik Eren maupun Armin dapat mendengar suara Mikasa di kepala mereka. Tekad dan determinasi, pengabdian penuh pada Eren membuatnya begitu tegas tanpa keraguan maupun ketakutan.

Masih merasa belum cukup parah melukai dan melumpuhkan kedua penjaga, Mikasa mendorong rak senjata di ujung ruangan di dekat meja jaga Bertholt dan Reiner dengan moncongnya sekuat ia bisa. Bunyi rak yang jatuh dan berdebum keras menimpa baik Reiner dan Bertholt yang masih belum bisa beranjak memekakan telinga.

"Aargh!"

"Ukh!"

Bunyi tulang kaki yang entah retak entah patah terdengar keras berbarengan dengan erangan sakit kedua penjaga yang kini kedua kakinya dilumpuhkan sementara.

Sigap menangani situasi, Mikasa menarik serangkaian kunci yang tampaknya terlempar dari ikat pinggang Reiner saat sebelumnya prajurit itu bergumul dengan Mikasa. Dengan cepat, diserahkannya kunci itu pada Armin yang lekas-lekas membebaskan dirinya dan Eren dari belenggu borgol dan juga kungkungan pintu penjara.

"_Cepat!"_ Mikasa memberi komando.

Eren dan Armin mengangguk tanpa ragu. Keduanya segera bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Ah, sekalipun Eren berada dalam kondisi tidak prima, nampaknya efek bulan purnama malam ini mampu membuatnya bertransformasi sempurna ke tubuh serigalanya. Dalam hitungan detik saja, pemuda bermata coklat itu sudah berganti sosok menjadi serigala besar berbulu coklat dengan dua bola mata hijau memikat yang cemerlang. Rasanya seperti melihat batu giok diletakan dalam kedua rongga bola mata di tengkorak sang serigala.

Sosok yang sangat Mikasa maupun Armin rindukan. Serigala putera sang alfa yang gagah dan memukau.

Mikasa memimpin Eren dan Armin berlari memanjat ke atas tangga batu yang menjadi jalan utama dari mansion mewah Irvin ke ruang bawah tanah. Namun di atas sana kondisi masih lenggang dan sepi, rasanya belum ada yang menyadari kedatangan Mikasa kemari.

Namun belum sempat tiga serigala itu menarik nafas lega, sebuah suara dingin menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"Mau melarikan diri lagi…?"

Sepasang bola mata berwarna gelap menatap dengan sinis dari ujung lorong, tepat di sebelah jendela besar yang menjulang hampir ke langit-langit yang terbuka—yang sebelumnya menjadi jalan masuk bagi Mikasa. Dua penjaga lain—masing-masing dengan rambut hitam dan coklat muda keabu-abuan—berdiri tegap dan penuh waspada di belakang sang pemilik suara dingin.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar ya…" Manik gelap itu menyipit. Membuat Eren mengumpat 'oh sial' dalam hatinya. "Eren?"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, hai. Kembali lagi dengan saya dan fic amburadul ini (liat saja pairing yang numpuk-numpuk di sini, pembacaku sayang. Dan timpuklah aku dengan sendal kalian *maso* /oke itu Cuma bercanda)**

**RivEren-nya sedikit ya? Yah… kalau nggak saya nggak masuk ke konflik dong. Hehehe… tenang, masih ada chapter-chapter berikutnya. Saya sendiri gatel kok pengen mereka nganu. Cuma emang timingnya aja belum pas… **

**Dan maaf pendek. Nar kalau nganu saya usahain panjang deh (saya juga asyik sih berlama-lama ditiap detilnya kayak di chapter kemarin itu *hoi!*)**

**Semoga biarpun ini nggak nganu, anda nggak pelit bagi-bagi review ke saya… (bukannya prasangka, Cuma kayaknya kalau chapter nganu entah kenapa review saya mendadak banyak?)**

**Salam sayang selalu,**

**-Yuki-  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to:**

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, MochiiZuki, Sedotan Hijau, widi Orihara, Fvvn, Kazu Fuyuki, luffy niar, ayakLein24, Yami-chan Kagami, reincanz anquezz, Shigure Haruki, Rani Mario, KiKuroMa, Ms MichiMichiyo, devilojoshi, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, sessho ryu, ByuuBee, Ryusei Aki, dan silent readers.**

**Maaf kawan, review saya lagi ga bisa balesin satu-satu, saya yang sedang di warnet ini juga mau agak buru-buru. Modem saya rusak. Anda tahulah rasa sedih tuh kayak apa *menggelinding*. Yah, walaupun modem saya cundele, saya sayang kok sama dia *plak*  
**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**To Stay Alive**

**6****th**** wall: Unbreakable Bond**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara wajahnya jelas menunjukan kejengkelan yang amat sangat. Jean dan Marco mengapit di sisi kiri dan kanannya dengan masing-masing membawa pedang kembar berukuran sedang.

Eren mencoba melarikan diri—lagi. Heh? Apa pemuda satu itu begitu bodohnya sampai lupa pada fakta bahwa mustahil baginya yang sekarang untuk lari dari Rivaille yang telah menjadi penjamin kelangsungan eksistensinya?

Masih dengan piyama abu-abu dan mantel tidur hitamnya, Rivaille sudah datang dengan cepat untuk mengatasi situasi. Yah, terima kasih pada respon cepat Marco dan Jean yang langsung melapor padanya ketika mendengar keributan di ruang bawah tanah dan curiga bahwa jendela yang terbuka lebar di malam hari merupakan tanda kehadiran eksistensi tak diundang di kediaman Irvin Smith ini.

Rivaille menatap lamat-lamat ke dalam kedua bola mata hijau serigala cokelat di hadapannya. Dua bola sewarna batu giok itu tampak berpendar dalam rasa kaget, takut, dan terancam. Bahkan dalam wujud serigalanya, Eren masih begitu mudah dibaca. Tak perlu meneliti ekspresi mahkluk berbulu cokelat yang kini menapak dengan empat kaki di atas lantai yang dingin itu. Matanya sudah bercerita banyak. Sangat banyak.

Serigala hitam yang merupakan penyusup tak diinginkan menggeram dan memamerkan taringnya pada Rivaille. Rivaille membalas dengan seringai, jelas-jelas tahu bahwa dia punya kartu joker yang menjadi kunci untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

Ikatannya dengan Eren.

"Eren…"

_Deg!_

Jantung Eren berdegup kencang. Debaran tak wajar. Perpaduan antara rasa benci, waspada, dan entah apa lagi. Suatu emosi yang dia sendiri tak pahami apa. Tapi sangat mengganggunya.

Dengan gestur santai, bahkan tanpa bergerak selangkahpun, Rivaille hanya membuka mantel tidur hitamnya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Mikasa langsung berdiri defensif di hadapan Eren, merentang jarak antara sang prajurit terkuat manusia dan sang putera alfa serigala. Ia ingin sekali menerjang pria berambut eboni di hadapannya ini namun keselamatan Eren menjadi prioritasnya.

Masih dalam posisi tak bergeming sedikitpun, Rivaille membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja abu-abunya. Armin yang berdiri berjajar di sisi kanan Eren, ikut memerhatikan pergerakan pelan si korporal manusia yang sungguh tak biasa. Jelas sekali dia sedang tak membawa senjata apapun, lantas… mau apa dia?

Satu tangan Rivaille menyambar salah satu dari dua pedang kembar milik Jean dan membawanya menuju ke bahunya sebelum dengan gerakan cepat menggoreskan luka di sana.

Bau besi memenuhi ruangan.

Keadaan para manusia serigala yang sedang dalam kondisi terbaik mereka justru memperburuk suasana. Penciuman mereka menandapati bau darah Rivaille yang baru mengalir sedikit saja berkali lipat lebih menggoda.

Terutama untuk Eren yang sudah mengecap rasa darah itu. Mereguknya dengan lapar.

"Kau menginginkan ini kan Eren?" Rivaille menyeringai sambil menyentuh lukanya dengan sebelah tangan dan mengulurkannya pada Eren—percikan darah yang menetes membasahi lantai. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya menjadi pemilik kartu joker dalam suatu permainan. Apapun langkah yang ia ambil dan siapapun lawannya, ia bisa pastikan ia yang akan menang. "Kau menginginkanku bukan?"

Suara itu! Oh, demi dewa serigala yang sejak dulu dipuja nenek moyangnya! Kenapa suara itu harus begitu memikat? Begitu mempesona.

Tubuh serigala cokelat itu bergetar.

"_Eren!"_ Mikasa dan Armin berusaha menyadarkan Eren yang seperti berada dalam pengaruh hipnotis. Suara merea tentulah bergema dalam pendengaran Eren. Namun entah bagaimana, Eren tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Ini bukan seperti Eren yang Armin dan Mikasa kenal. Sang pewaris begitu berbeda dengan biasanya. Pandangan bola mata yang biasa begitu cemerlang kini berkabut. Dia seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Jelas sekali ia… tergulung dalam hawa nafsu.

Empat kaki serigala coklat itu berjalan pelan. Mendekati sosok yang membangkitkan rasa laparnya. Rivaille mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang basah oleh darah.

"_EREN!"_

Sia-sia. Panggilan Mikasa tak mampu menyadarkan si serigala cokelat. Kini dunianya terpusat pada satu orang saja di hadapannya. Pada Rivaille. Pada pemilik darah yang mengikatnya dalam kontrak yang tak bisa dibatalkan.

Pada pria yang telah mengikat hidupnya.

Mikasa nyaris menerjang Rivaille, namun dengan gesit, Marco maju ke depan dan memainkan pedangnya dengan lihai. Perhatian yang terpecah antara Eren dan serangan Marco membuat serigala hitam itu terdistraksi. Fokusnya yang terbagi membuka celah kelengahan. Sedikit namun cukup fatal.

Sisi leher Mikasa terluka dan tubuhnya yang tegap itu terhempas ke belakang, menjauh dari Rivaille dan Eren. Armin yang kaget refleks menggunakan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil sebagai bantalan agar Mikasa tidak perlu terbentur dinding.

"_Mikasa! Kau tidak apa-apa?" _

"_Ukh!"_

"_Kita harus lari dulu… bahaya kalau kau sampai tertangkap juga!"_

"_Tapi Eren!"_

"_Dia tidak akan disakiti! Mereka membutuhkannya!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Kalau kau di sini juga, mereka akan menjadikan aku dan kau alasan untuk membuat Eren mematuhi perintah mereka, Mikasa! Jika dia sendirian, dia bisa lebih leluasa karena tidak ada yang akan dijadikan ancaman untuknya!"_

Mikasa terdiam. Jika memang Armin yang sangat setia kawan itu mengatakan tidak apa sementara meninggalkan Eren asal dirinya jangan sampai ikut tertangkap, maka pastilah serigala bermata biru itu punya keyakinan yang kuat bahwa Eren akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Armin benar. Akan sangat konyol jika ia kemari hanya untuk membiarkan dirinya ditangkap, itu akan semakin melemahkan posisi Eren. Yang jelas jika ia sampai tidak kembali, ketua Jeager pasti akan marah besar.

Marco dan Jean memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan, merintangi jarak antara Rivaille dan Eren dengan dua serigala lain di depan mereka. Armin menggeram keras. Berusaha mengancam Marco dan Jean untuk terus mempertahankan kuda-kuda bertahan mereka dan tidak menggantinya menjadi posisi ofensif.

Mikasa bimbang. Ia mengerti bahwa langkah paling bijaksana dalam situasi ini adalah mengikuti nasihat Armin, namun separuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin keluar dari tempat ini tanpa membawa Eren kembali bersamanya.

Dari sudut mata hitamnya, Mikasa mampu melihat bagaimana Rivaille yang kini berlutut di sisi Eren memandangnya dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan. Menyombongkan diri akan betapa besar kuasanya pada serigala coklat yang kini sedang menjilati telapak tangan Rivaille yang berlumuran darah dengan begitu khidmat.

Lidah serigala itu kini beralih pada bahu Rivaille yang terluka. Menjilatinya pelan terus menerus. Mikasa sungguh tak suka pada pemandangan tersebut. Eren. Eren-nya yang ia jaga sedari kecil kini seperti sosok yang tak dikenalnya. Mereguk serakah darah manusia yang Mikasa sangat benci karena ia rasa sudah merebut Eren darinya.

Apakah darah manusia yang mengikat perjanjian dengan para serigala memang memiliki pengaruh demikian besarnya? Penguasaan Rivaille pada Eren bahkan sudah mencapai level yang mengerikan sampai membuat serigala coklat itu lupa diri dan juga lupa akan kawan-kawannya sendiri.

"Anak pintar…" Rivaille mengusap helai-helai cokelat di kepala serigala Eren sebelum memeluk kepala serigala itu semakin mendekat pada bahunya. Digaruknya pelan belakang telinga berbulu Eren sebelum berbisik di sana, "Nah Eren… kembalilah jadi manusia. Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu suka bulu anjing menempel di pakaianku?"

Sungguh, Eren tak kuasa melanggar titah yang diucapkan dalam suara dalam dan tenang milik Rivaille itu. Tubuhnya secara alami merespon perintah Rivaille untuk kembali bertransformasi ke wujud manusianya.

Rivaille tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh berbulu milik serigala coklatnya mulai berubah menjadi kulit manusia yang begitu lembut dan halus, tanpa cela. Kaki belakang serigala itu memanjang menjadi dua tungkai manusia yang sebelumnya pernah menerima belai mempermainkan dari jari jemari sang korporal. Dua kaki depannya kini sudah menjadi dua lengan atletis yang melingkari leher Rivaille bahkan tanpa perlu diperintah lagi—memastikan si korporal terkunci sampai ia bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Mikasa dan Armin dapat melihat punggung sang putera alfa yang kini dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Begitu patuh. Seperti anjing peliharaan. Dengan Rivaille sebagai tuannya.

"_Eren!"_

Mikasa berusaha sekali lagi menarik kesadaran Eren. Namun percuma. Penguasaan Rivaille sudah demikian dominan dengan semakin banyaknya darah Rivaille yang merasuk dalam diri Eren.

Di sisi lain, Jean mulai menerjang Armin dengan langkah cepat dengan satu pedang terayun di hadapan sang serigala pirang putih. Armin menghindar dengan cepat dan segera mendorong Mikasa ke sisi ruangan lain yang cukup dekat dengan jendela.

"_Mikasa! Lari!"_

Tersiksa dengan pemandangan dimana Eren kini dikuasai oleh orang lain yang bahkan mampu membuat pemuda bermata sewarna giok itu melupakan dirinya, Mikasa patuh mengikuti pimpinan Armin untuk lari. Keduanya menerjang jendela yang tertutup dan menimbulkan bunyi keras akibat pecahnya kaca sampai berkeping-keping. Jauh ke dalam bayang-bayang malam mereka berlari cepat.

Rivaille mendecih kesal.

"Sedang apa kau Kisrchtein? Bodt? Kejar!"

Marco dan Jean segera menaati perintah Rivaille dengan melompat melewati jendela yang terbuka dan mencoba menyusul dengan kecepatan lari mereka yang paling maksimal. Entah apa mereka bisa menyusul lari para serigala dalam kondisi terbaik mereka, terlebih tanpa menggunakan alat manuver 3D.

Selepas kepergian Jean dan Marco menyusul Mikasa dan Armin, Rivaille kembali mengarahkan fokus-nya pada pemuda yang kini dalam keadaan polos di hadapannya. Pemuda tersebut masih menjilati darah di bahunya. Mulai dari sudut atas luka turun ke bawah, kembali lagi. Repetisi tindakan dan perhatian dari lidah merah muda yang membelai kulitnya itu membuat Rivaille merasa sedikit geli.

Juga bergairah.

Gigitan Eren yang biasa membuatnya merasa sakit dan ia kurang menyukainya—hei, dia bukan masokis. Tapi dalam kondisi sekarang ini, Rivaille justru merasakan emosi lain yang ia tak tahu bisa ia rasakan ketika ia membiarkan sang pemuda serigala minum cairan intisari kehidupannya. Keintiman yang berbeda.

Astaga apa yang ia pikirkan?

Dengan satu tangan lagi yang bebas, Rivaille mengambil mantel hitamnya yang ia hempaskan begitu saja ke lantai sebelumnya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh polos Eren.

"Eren…"

Rivaille menarik dagu Eren perlahan. Memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya. Hijau bertubrukan dengan hitam.

Ah, ada kilat yang berbeda di kedalaman dua bola mata hitam itu.

Tapi apa?

Kenapa begitu memikat, mencengkram, dan adiktif?

Rivaille bertitah pelan, "Pegangan…"

Lalu dengan sikap santai seolah bobot Eren bukan masalah baginya, korporal berpostur lebih pendek itu mengangkat kakinya dari lantai sementara satu tangan yang bebas menyangga punggungnya.

Sebaiknya dia mengamankan Eren dengan caranya sendiri untuk malam ini.

.

.

Christa terbangun dengan tenggorokan begitu kering. Ah, bukan. Tenggorokannya sangat panas. Seolah terbakar. Siksaan bertambah saat menyadari bahwa ada bau manis yang membelai indera olfaktorinya. Aroma yang memabukan.

Perlahan, gadis cantik itu bangun dari pembaringannya—sebuah tempat tidur besar dengan empat tiang di sudut-sudutnya yang berlapiskan kover warna putih gading dan renda merah jambu. Kakinya yang tak beralas membelai lantai yang dingin ketika ia mulai duduk menyamping di ranjangnya—mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangun. Namun ia begitu tersiksa oleh rasa hausnya sampai lupa untuk mengenakan dua sandal ruangannya yang terbuat dari bahan berbulu warna biru muda—senada dengan gaun tidurnya.

Tak juga peduli untuk mengambil mantel tidurnya di tiang gantungan di sisi tempat tidurnya, gadis muda itu membiarkan dirinya bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya hanya berbalut baju tidur tipis warna biru muda dari bahan sifon dengan lengan balon dan hiasan pita di dadanya. Dia dapat merasakan juga dingin membelai kedua betisnya ketika ia mulai berdiri dan panjang baju yang hanya selutut itu tidak memberinya perlindungan lebih dari hawa musim dingin di Shiganshina.

Tapi ia tidak mengindahkan itu semua. Dibanding beku yang terasa di kulitnya, ia lebih tersiksa karena panas yang terasa di tenggorokannya. Perasaan apa ini?

Dengan gerakan pelan, ia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan melangkah keluar menuju lorong. Ah, harum yang manis itu terasa semakin jelas. Ia mencoba mengikuti bau manis itu.

Merasakan ada seseorang tengah berjalan meniti tangga, tanpa Christa sendiri sadari mengapa, ia bersembunyi di persimpangan jalan yang menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mampu melihat Rivaille sedang menggendong sesosok pemuda yang tidak ia kenal masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu.

Bau itu terasa semakin kuat namun pecah arahnya. Yang satu berasal dari kamar Rivaille yang kini bahkan sudah tertutup sempurna oleh daun pintu besar, dan satu lagi berasal dari lantai bawah.

Merasa bahwa ia tak mungkin mengetuk pintu kamar Rivaille, Christa mencoba mengikuti sedikit akal sehat yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya untuk kemudian melangkah menuruni tangga menuju sumber bau yang nikmat namun menyiksanya dengan rasa lapar sekaligus haus tersebut.

Tepat di bawah sana, Christa menemukan tumpahan darah di lantai. Ada bau darah yang sepertinya milik Rivaille dan satu lagi… sepertinya milik orang lain. Christa tidak mengenalinya. Lantai keramik rumah Irvin itu basah oleh darah. Tidak dalam jumlah yang banyak memang. Namun cukup untuk membuat Christa melupakan sejenak kewarasannya.

Berlutut di lantai, Christa mengusapkan tangannya pada darah yang tampak akan segera mengering itu. Yang ini darah Rivaille. Ia tahu dari baunya—bau yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya dari balik pintu kamar Rivaille. Membiarkan tangannya yang putih mulus itu berlumuran darah, Christa memandangnya sekali lagi sebelum dengan sedikit ragu membawa jari-jarinya sendiri ke bibirnya.

Dijilatnya perlahan jarinya sendiri yang berlumuran darah Rivaille yang sebelumnya tercecer di lantai lalu dengan segera, setelah mendapati darah itu begitu enak dan manis, dihisapnya dengan lapar jari jemarinya itu sendiri.

Tak puas dengan darah Rivaille yang hanya tertumpah sedikit, Christa merangkak menuju area tumpahan darah lainnya. Kali ini darahnya lebih pekat, lebih gelap merahnya dibanding milik Rivaille. Dengan semangat, Christa menyapukan telapak tangannya di atas permukaan darah tersebut dan kemudian mengulangi ritual yang sama. Menjilati dan menghisap jari-jarinya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Christa?!"

Sebuah suara menyentaknya kembali pada realita. Mengembalikan Christa pada kesadaran yang sempat hilang sebelumnya. Dengan takut-takut ia menatap ke balik punggungnya untuk menemukan tiga sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Yang satu wanita dengan jas putih juga kacamata yang setia bertengger di wajahnya. Di sisinya ada asistennya yang setia, yang biasanya menatap Christa malu-malu, namun kini hanya ada horror terbias di dua mata itu.

Yang terakhir, yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, di depan sang wanita dan asistennya, adalah sosok pirang yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"…Kak Irvin…"

Irvin menatap Christa dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali bahwa akan datang waktu dimana ia harus menyaksikan adik kesayangannya bertingkah seperti iblis-iblis penghisap darah dalam cerita legenda Shiganshina. Takut pada cahaya matahari dan kini meminum darah di malam hari.

"Hanji…" Irvin memanggil Hanji yang dengan siaga meresponnya.

"Ambil obat Christa…"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Hanji segera melesat secepat kilat ke laboratoriumnya. Connie Springer mengikutinya dengan setia.

Irvin melepaskan mantel tidurnya lalu menyampirkannya segera ke pundak Christa sebelum memeluk kepala adik satu-satunya itu dengan sayang. Ia sempat kaget dan takut pada awalnya. Namun ini adiknya yang ia sayangi. Ia tak mungkin membencinya hanya karena melihat adiknya dalam kondisi yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan tentang ini?"

"Eh?"

Christa tak mampu meresponi kata-kata Irvin—tak mengerti ke arah mana kakak tunggalnya itu akan membawa pembicaraan.

"Kenapa tak bilang kau merasakan penderitaan untuk minum darah, Christa?"

Terdiam. Membiarkan bunyi desir angin dan gemerisik pephonan yang terdengar dari jendela yang belum tertutup mengisi keheningan, Christa hanya meremat piyama Irvin dengan frustasi. Memeluk kakaknya. Kakak yang selama ini ia takutkan akan membencinya jika sampai Irvin tahu rasa apa yang kerap kali muncul setiap Christa melihatnya, atau siapapun juga yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Rasa lapar yang kian hari kian sulit dibendung.

"Maafkan aku…" Ia terisak pelan. "Maaf…"

.

.

Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di lantai bawah kediaman Irvin. Dan dia tidak akan cukup peduli andaipun dia tahu. Bukankah yang menjadi tugasnya adalah menjaga pemuda serigala yang kini berbaring di atas ranjangnya dalam keadaan polos—tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuhnya.

Rivaille tidak berniat menutupi tubuh yang terpampang di hadapannya itu dengan apapun. Dia hanya menyampirkan asal saja mantelnya pada pundak si pemuda dan kini garmen tersebut sudah lari menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah. Eren hanya bisa terbaring miring dengan badan atas gemetar—mengigil kedinginan. Garmen yang diberikan Rivaille sebelumnya hanya menutupi sedikit saja tubuhnya. Jika Rivaille saat ini juga menyambar mantel itu, tentunya Eren yang benar-benar polos dan menggugah selera akan segera terpampang di depan matanya.

Rivaille merayap naik ke atas tubuh pemuda yang tengah berbaring dalam keadaan miring tersebut dan dengan tenang menarik dagunya—memaksa Eren memperhatikannya.

"Hei… Eren…"

Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit fokus. Namun sisi lain dirinya tahu bahwa ini bahaya untuknya. Ia tak bisa melawan Rivaille sekarang ini.

"Kau anak nakal rupanya…"

Uh-oh, ini bahaya. Nada bicara Rivaille yang kalem dan tenang tidak dapat menyembunyikan ancaman yang terselubung dalam kalimat seduktif dan menggoda tersebut.

"Kau tahu…" ujar Rivaille pelan sambil menjewer daun telinga Eren pelan sebelum menggosokan ibu jarinya ke belakang telinga Eren—menggodanya dengan tindakan yang sama seperti yang disukai Eren ketika berada dalam sosok serigalanya.

"Mmh…"

"Aku percaya… rasa sakit adalah pengajar terbaik untuk kedisiplinan…"

Tangan yang sebelumnya menjewer pelan daun telinga kini berganti dengan jepitan gigi-gigi Rivaille di sana. Eren mengerang sakit ketika merasakan telinganya digigit cukup keras oleh Rivaille yang sepertinya sedang murka dengan usaha tololnya untuk lari.

Bibir itu kemudian berpindah ke belakang telinga Eren. Menjilat pelan dan kembali dengan gigitan yang kini disertai hisapan keras—meninggalkan jejak di area tak terlihat tersebut.

"Kau kapok?" tanya Rivaille sebelum menarik bahu Eren dan membantingnya pelan ke atas ranjang yang empuk hingga kini pemuda itu telentang di bawahnya. Nafas Eren berat dan pelan. Ah, bagi Rivaille sungguh saat ini Eren adalah sajian paling lezat yang bisa didapatkannya. "Kau anjing milikku sekarang, Eren. Bukankah kau seharusnya patuh padaku?"

Tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Rivaille, Eren berusaha mendorong kedua pundak sang korporal sekuat tenaga. Berusaha untuk rasional. Namun Rivaille hanya bergeming sedikit, hanya memberikan cukup tempat untuk Eren bangun dan bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur Rivaille. Tangan Eren meremat bantal kepala milik Rivaille, menahan diri untuk tidak melarikan tangan itu melingkari leher Rivaille dan menarik sekali lagi leher sang korporal yang masih berlumuran darah untuk mendekat ke bibirnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada si korporal.

"Kau…" Eren mendesis kesal. Dia marah. Tapi bukan hanya pada Rivaille yang bisa-bisanya menjebaknya dengan memanfaatkan ikatan yang sudah terbentuk di antara mereka. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang semudah itu jatuh terjebak dalam perangkap yang begitu manis yang dibentangkan Rivaille tepat di depan hidungnya.

Kini setelah si korporal bersikap menyebalkan lagi di hadapannya, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah melupakan Mikasa dan Armin tadi. Melupakan kawan-kawannya yang sudah bertaruh nyawa hanya untuk membawanya pulang kembali. Betapa ia tak tahu diri. Tak tahu diuntung dan juga bodoh.

"Aku apa?" tantang Rivaille sambil mendekat. Melewatkan tangannya untuk bersandar ke sandaran ranjang di sebelah kepala Eren, Rivaille mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Aku apa, Eren?"

"Kau…" Eren menggertakan giginya. "Kau brengsek!"

Mendengar jawaban demikian dari Eren, Rivaille hanya menyeringai. Brengsekah dirinya? Bukankah mempertahankan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya adalah tindakan yang wajar saja. Ah, betapa lucu pemuda serigala di hadapannya ini, Rivaille membatin. Begitu lucu sampai rasanya ia ingin menggigiti setiap inci kulit tubuhnya agar anak itu selalu ingat siapa pemiliknya dan siapa yang kini memegang kunci kehidupannya.

"Aku brengsek ya?" tanya Rivaille retorik. "Kalau aku brengsek kau itu pembangkang tolol yang tak bisa melawan si brengsek ini, Eren. Pemberontak luar biasa menyebalkan yang pantas dihukum."

Rivaille membelai pipi Eren dengan tangannya yang bebas sebelum kemudian melayangkan kembali gigitan ke daun telinga Eren yang lain.

"Akh!" Eren mengaduh. Suara tersebut justru malah semakin menyemangati Rivaille untuk menghukum pemuda serigala di depannya ini.

Bibir lembut Rivaille yang pucat berlari ke bahunya dan memberikan gigitan yang tak kalah keras di sana. Bekas gigitan seperti luka memar pastinya akan segera muncul di sana.

"Hn… Hentikan!" Eren berusaha melawan. Namun tangannya lemas. Kelu. Tak bisa ia panggil kekuatannya yang biasa untuk menyingkirkan sosok pendek di hadapannya ini. Apakah ini artinya ia tidak membenci sentuhan yang diklaim Rivaille sebagai hukuman ini? Eren sendiri takut untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Rivaille bergerak lagi. Menuju pipi Eren yang kenyal dan lembut. Meninggalkan jejak ciuman di sana. Eren memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Pikirannya tak berhenti bertanya mengapa sekarang ini ia malah mendapati korporal yang luar biasa menyebalkan ini menciumi pipi, dagu, dan garis rahangnya dengan nafsu. Dan apa maksud dari hukuman semacam ini? Eren sungguh tidak mengerti isi pikiran korporal di hadapannya.

Saat bibirnya sendiri menjamah permukaan kulit kenyal dan lembut Eren, Rivaille mengingat saat-saat Irvin memberikannya kecupan di tempat yang sama. Dan itu sedikit… mengganggunya.

"Aw!"

Tanpa Rivaille sadari ia kini mengigit pipi Eren. Ah, dia lupa diri.

"Maaf…" Rivaille refleks berujar.

Tunggu! Untuk apa dia meminta maaf? Bukankah Eren sudah sepantasnya dihukum? Atau mungkin karena gigitan di pipi yang barusan itu… bukan hukuman? Hanya penyaluran rasa gelisahnya yang sejak tadi terganggu karena sebuah ciuman di pipi dari Irvin.

"Hei, Eren…"

"Ukh…"

"Cium aku…"

Suara itu begitu lembut dan kalem. Entah bagaimana Rivaille bisa begitu tenang ketika mengatakan itu pada Eren yang langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataannya.

"Di sini…" Rivaille menunjuk pipi yang sebelumnya dikecup Irvin. Bukannya ia benci Irvin. Hanya saja… ada rasa terganggu yang rasanya tak akan hilang jika Rivaille tidak menulis ulang memori mengenai kecupan Irvin di sana dengan memori lain yang serupa namun oleh orang lain yang tak membuatnya merasa tak nyaman; Eren.

"Tidak mau!" Eren bersikeras. Agaknya ia mulai terbiasa hidup dengan ikatan darah Rivaille. Bangga rasanya mendapati dirinya bisa melawan sedikit perintah dari korporal keras kepala tersebut.

"Tsk. Jangan membuatku kesal…"

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren. "Lakukan… sekarang."

Gentar karena sekalipun ia bisa melawan, rasanya usahanya masih belum cukup kuat untuk tidak mematuhi Rivaille. Eren menggerakan bibirnya ke atas permukaan kulit porselen Rivaille, memberikan sentuhan ringan di sana. Bukan—bukan kecupan. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja pada kulit si raven. Bahkan kecupan anak-anak pun lebih berani dibanding sentuhan polos nan amatiran dari sang pemuda serigala.

"Cih, bukan hanya bodoh dalam hal memohon. Kau bukan seorang perayu handal, Eren Jeager…"

Kritik Rivaille mengenai kinerja Eren yang didasari perintah absurdnya, membuat Eren marah.

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu, sialan!" adalah respon sang pemuda serigala yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Rivaille dengan kedikan bahu semata.

Tangan si rambut eboni bergerak kembali. Menjamah wajah belia di hadapannya itu dengan kasar dan dipaksanya bibir mereka bertemu. Eren terpana. Terperangah luar biasa. Kaget sejadi-jadinya.

Bibir sang korporal bergerak dengan begitu ahli dan lihai di atas permukaan lembut dari sang pemilik manik hijau. Eren benar-benar pemuda tak berpengalaman. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menanggapi Rivaille dengan sangat polos dan bodoh. Kekagetannya membuat Rivaille dapat dengan mudah memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membawa organ lunak yang sempat menjilati rasa darahnya itu bertarung dengan miliknya sendiri.

Rasa darah Rivaille di bibir Eren tidak seperti darah. Atau karena rongga mulut yang panas itu begitu manis sehingga rasa darahnya sendiri yang seharusnya bisa Rivaille kecap jadi tak kentara. Ah, apapun itu.

"Mmh!" Eren berusaha mendorong Rivaille. Persetan dengan hukuman! Ini pelecehan!

Pertahanan terakhirnya, Eren mengigit kuat bibir Rivaille membuat si korporal spontan melepaskannya dengan bibir yang berdarah.

"Kau—!"

Eren mengusap bibir dan dagunya yang sempat basah karena saliva yang berceceran sisa kinerja Rivaille yang begitu luar biasa di sana sambil ngotot menatap nyalang dan menantang pada si rambut arang.

"Cih…"

Rivaille yang kesal segara menarik Eren untuk terbaring kembali di bawahnya dengan perut tertindih badan Rivaille.

"Oi!"

Rivaille tidak menggubris Eren yang mulai bertingkah layaknya perawan yang hendak direnggut kesuciannya. Tindakan si rambut kayu sebelumnya sudah membuatnya hilang selera untuk melanjutkan hukumannya ini lebih jauh. Di tariknya laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil borgol perak yang kini digunakannya merantai satu tangan Eren dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Akan kulanjutkan hukumanmu besok pagi." tegur Rivaille dingin. "Aku butuh tidur sekarang."

Eren berkedip menatap pergelangan tangannya.

Rivaille melesak masuk ke bawah selimut masih dengan Eren bernafas terngah dan mentapanya marah. Pintar sekali korporal satu ini sampai rasanya Eren ingin menjitak kepalanya yang berisi ide brilian untuk memborgol tangan mereka jadi satu.

.

.

"Irvin… kau pernah bilang kan kau dan Christa itu saudara satu ibu beda ayah, bukan?" tanya Hanji yang baru saja memberikan obat tidur pada Christa. Kini ia dan Irvin berdua saja di kamar sang adik yang sudah bernafas teratur dengan mata terpejam—tanda ia sudah berada kembali dalam mimpi.

"Ya… Kenapa?"

"Aku curiga. Sindrom aneh ini… sesuatu yang bersifat hereditas, Irvin…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Gejala ini tidak menular, bukan? Hanya beberapa keluarga yang benar-benar mengeluhkan tubuh mereka. Bahkan di dalam satu keluarga saja, ada kemungkinan hanya satu orang yang terjangkit. Aku curiga ini sindrom ini faktor keturunan."

"Apa dasar hipotesamu kali ini, Hanji?"

Hanji menyerahkan sebuah catatan kumal lain yang ia bawah di balik jas putihnya. "Ini catatan yang ditemukan Connie sewaktu ia membereskan perpustakaan ayahku. Ia memberikannya padaku karena ini sepertinya penting."

"Ini…?"

"Ya, Irvin. Ini tentang satu ras lagi yang hidup di Shiganshina selain manusia dan manusia serigala…" Hanji menatapnya serius. "Ini ras vampir…"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Yang kepedesan sama percikan Eruri maaf ya, ini wujud permintaan maaf saya.**

**Yang haus sama Jean-Armin… saya baru buat kok fic mereka juga… Huehehehe *promosi* judulnya Fearless Factor. Silahkan ubah filter ffn anda ke rate M. nanti juga ketemu. Oh, please! Jean itu membuat cowok galau terlihat ganteng! Sama seperti Rivaille yang membuat cowok pendek jadi oke dan bisa ditoleransi.**

**Ini… naik rating aja lah ya… saya ga rencana bikin lemon, tapi yang jelas bakal banyak skinship deh. Abis di mata saya, Rivaille itu tipikal seme bejadh (Dan Eren itu uke tsundere yang demen dibejadh-in *plak*) jadi yah… beginilah cara saya nulis dia.**

**Well, kasih tau saya kalau ada typo di sini. Saya udah ngecek, tapi anda tahulah mata saya begimana… huehehehe**

**Salam,**

**-Yuki-**


End file.
